Partners
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: When Gold and Silver are sent on a mission, a random rampage cost them their lives, however their pokemons refuses to believe they are dead and fights Guardians in the White Leafs Forest with a Glaceon hoping to find their trainers still breathing. Contains; Pokemon Battles, Character Death, Angst, Fantasy. Hope you can find enjoyment. Reviews encouraged
1. Part One, Deathly Rampage

_The human body is mostly made out of liquids. It's why we'll freeze to the death if we stick around in the cold long enough. Infants and children have more water than adults do. It's why we get colder faster and should not be living in a ice hell._

What makes you human? The warmth in your blood? The need to eat and sleep? Your beating heart and functioning brain? Or perhaps. The ability to cry. The moments you really feel alive are the ones where tears of whatever emotion starts pouring out your glassy eyes.

You don't notice what you have is good until it's gone. You don't value life until you almost lose it. At some point in people's lives, you lose something very valuable to you. Something irreplaceable. The question is; are you willing to push beyond limits to get it back?

Companions.

Friends.

Partners.

They all have same and vastly different meanings.

To be called such an honorable title, a true companion, friend, partner.

You both must go through an painful experience together.

That way,

In the end of it all,

You'll be truly happy it's over and together.

* * *

"Maa_aaaa_an!" an annoyed whining tone broke the silence. "Why'd I get stuck with _you_ as a partner for this mission?"

There was an audio equally annoyed sigh. "Possibility because someone needed to make sure you don't _die_…?"

"Pft. As if!" the first voice only gotten more annoyed at the sarcastic tone. "I'm not reckless ya know!"

There was a quiet chuckle of amusement. Though it could have been a scoff. "Biggest lie of the century."

Definitely a scoff. Two boys with major difference between them save for their expressions. One of them was riding on top of a four legged creature that had a collar of fire around it's back neck. The top fur was black-ish green and the rest was a cream color. The creature was running through the white soft snow easily without a problem. The boy riding on him had a yellow hat and plain goggles that he was using. He had a red sweater and scarf that looked oddly like the creature he was currently riding on. The boy was clearly not prepared for this type as whether as he wore black shorts with a fiery design at the bottom. His red sweater had a couple black stripes meeting half way in. he had on sneakers that were red, yellow, black and white all at the same time. Hanamura Gold the Hatcher and his Ultimate Explotaro the Typhlosion.

The boy near him was holding onto a small talon. The talon belonged to a raven like bird creature. On it's head was this witch hat-like feathers and his tail looked like the end of a broom stick. He was rather tiny and looked too thin to be carrying the boy, but he seem to have no troubles at all. The boy had long red hair, a red that almost looked scarlet in certain light. And blood in others. This boy came prepared, a black turtle-neck sweater and baggy cargo pants. He had one boots and gloves. Nothing to protect his face from the icy winds, though he didn't seem to care at all. Silver the Exchanger and his Flightier Murkrow. Both of the boys seemed equally annoyed, though for very different reasons.

Gold huffed his cheeks and rubbed his hands together. His teeth clatter only by a bit, it was obvious the Hatcher was freezing. He turn a glance towards the redhead near him and got even more annoyed by the fact the redhead was not frazzled by the cold. "What are ya! Cold-blooded? It's freezing out here!" Gold let out a breath of cold air and tried to warm up his fingers.

Silver rolled his eyes at the Hatcher's complaining. "My blood might as well be made of ice." the redhead looked at his free hand with slight disgust. He gripped it tight and continued to look ahead. This made Gold give him a sympathetic look for a moment. However, it was only for a moment. He was so pissed off with the cold. And knowing Silver had some inhuman super power to survive such a deathly weather got him even more annoyed and pissed. He wasn't sure at what exactly, maybe the laughing universe.

As Silver started to get lost in thought, Gold reached over towards his backpack and took out a couple candy bars. "Yo Silv, want some?"

Breaking his train of thought, Silver shot a small glare at his companion. He sighed and shook his head, continuing the train in his mind. Gold shrugged, and began to unwrap the first candy bar. It was a Bayleaf mint bar, he frowned when he took a bite and found out it was frozen. Oh he was so close to turning back and abandoning this mission all together. Meanwhile, with Silver, he was already running all possible situations he might get himself into during this mission.

_-Collect the Ice Heart… simple enough. For me of course. Somehow I got partnered up with this idiot and it's making things more difficult than it should be. Not only did we get lost three times, but the damn fool actually thought awakening an Kangaskhan from it's slumber to ask for directions was a brilliant idea. Possibly it was-if you wanted to get yourself killed. What's even worse, he has no resistance towards the cold, thus begins the endless complaints for his own stupidity! Honestly, where did he think an item called the Ice Heart was located at? The sun? the damn idiot.-_

"HEEELlooooo~~~ Silver to Gold, come iiiiin~~"

Silver was once again snapped out of his train of thought by once again the Hatcher. Being already fired up by his thoughts, Silver did not give Gold any more patience. "_What?!_" his snip snap snarl hissed though his teeth. Gold frowned at the reaction but let it slide. He _had_ to give the boy more patience, they were after all, in an ice forest. This was obviously going to bring about some unwanted triggers. Hence why he didn't want the redhead thinking too deeply. "I was just wondering something." Gold replied with a calmer voice than before.

"Well?" Silver sighed out, feeling a bit bad after hearing the boy's calmed tone. His Murkrow was having a bit trouble through the winds but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Gold was rubbing the Bayleaf mint bar in order to warm it up a bit and make it edible. "Have you decided?"

"Decided what?"

"The sleepover of course."

"Oh…"

Not a second was wasted for the awkward silence to roll in. the only sounds was the frosty winds blowing against their ears at the speed they were going and the marching sounds of Explotaro. Earlier the Hatcher had asked the redhead to sleep over his house. It was something he said 'buddies' do often. Which gave him another reason _not_ to do it. He didn't see Gold as the Hatcher saw him. Or well, he kept telling himself that. Even though it's been a good solid year, he still could not bring himself to truly embrace the friendship Gold kept pushing at him. He felt terribly awkward whenever Gold made an advance to strengthen their one-sided friendship. In truth, Silver sees the Hatcher as nothing more than a companion.

Someone he often work with such as now. "The White Leaves Forest should be up ahead."

Gold frowned harder. _-Avoiding again…-_ Deciding not to push the topic further, Gold looked up ahead. Sure enough the scenery was holding true to it's name. all the trees looked spring-like healthy and yet there was snow covering the dark green leaves and terrain. He could tell the snow grows deeper the more closer they get. He wondered if he should recall Explotaro now or wait a bit more. There was a light fog, nothing thick, more like a mist in the air that gave the place a more magical glimmer. Gold was about to question the trees to Silver when he saw the boy being lost in thought again. _-Agh… he's doing it again.-_

Annoyed, the Hatcher was about to snap the redhead out of his thoughts, when suddenly his near frozen face was roughly met with fire. "GAH!" Gold half yelped at the sudden burning sensation at his cheek. Explotaro had jerked a stopped which made him lose balance and fall right towards the fire-type's collar of fire. "Explotaro? Why'd you sto-Aah!" the Lava Pokémon jerked again, only upwards.

Silver was snapped from his thoughts and swiftly turned to Gold who was trying his best not to get burned by his own Pokémon. "Murkrow, halt!" the raven bird jerked a stopped and turned around to watch his trainer run back towards Gold. Angry cries were heard from Explotaro as he began to thrash around, Gold was now on the ground, having been tossed off. "What is he doing?!"

"I don't know! He just suddenly started flipping out!" Gold struggled back up, his legs were not prepared for the fall and the coldness was not helping him regain his strength. "Explotaro! What's wrong?!" the Hatcher went up to the thrashing fire type and held out his hands in attempt to calm him. Silver quickly calculated the outcomes and took action. He grabbed Gold's sleeve and yanked him away from Explotaro just in time as the lava Pokémon tried t bash Gold down again.

Silver growled a bit and took out a Pokéball from belt. in a flash, a giant blue alligator creature was out and roaring for a fight. Gold widen his eyes at this struggled back up to his feet faster than the first time. "Feraligatr! Us-"

"NO! Silver wait!" Gold grabbed Silver's arm and pulled him to get his entire attention.

The redhead only frowned and glared. "What do you think you're doing?! Let go!"

Gold was not effected by the glare and kept his death grip on the redhead. The Typhlosion continued to thrash and was now ramming himself against the trees. Feraligatr was confused and worried at this, Murkrow was just waiting for something to happen that concerned him. Gold didn't give an answer, he wasn't sure what he should tell Silver. He couldn't let the boy hurt his partner when he himself didn't know what was wrong with him. The flinched Silver gave did not go unnoticed, this snapped Gold from his mental panic and brought his attention back to the what was in front of him.

"**TYYRRAAARRR!**"

Both boys gasped out in fear. A pillar of fire was heading right towards them. Feraligatr and Murkrow widen their eyes, time seemed to slow but speed up at the same time for them. Being the rash boy he was, Gold acted out in reflex and shoved Silver out of the way. What he wasn't expecting was the redhead to grasp his arm and take him along down. Both boys half gasp at the harsh contact with the ground. Gold had barely missed the Flamethrower but was close enough to feel warmer.

Silver was now painfully aware that there was a cliff not far from them. He quickly scattered back up to his feet and saw Explotaro shoot out more Flamethrowers at random locations. Out of all the situations, Silver was not prepared for the fire ultimate to start randomly ramping. "Why is your Ultimate going berserk!?"

Gold was now on his feets again, but his spine ached painfully from the cold ground and bash he just received. "I don't know!" and it made him even more at panic. How can he calm his Pokémon if he doesn't even know why he's doing this?

"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump now!"

Gold couldn't say anything, he couldn't think of a better way to calm the fire type. He shut his eyes, unable to watch his Ultimate get attacked. Silver did not hesitate to order another attack after the first one had missed. Explotaro growled viciously and jumped up, startling Feraligatr in the process. The redhead smirked. Now that he was in the air, one hit from Murkrow's wing attack and this battle was as good as done.

Yet, the Exchanger froze when he heard a whimper right next to him. Guilt befell on him as he realized the ramifications his actions are bringing to Gold's mental state and emotions. The moment of hesitation allowed Explotaro to unleashed a built up Flamethrower at the two boys. Feeling the sudden air change, Silver looked up and shortly gasped. "Ah!" he didn't have enough time to tell Gold to move or run. The fire had already made contact at the ground in front of them, causing them both to be pushed by the impact blast.

_-What is that moment called, when your body just sort of… goes on auto-pilot and your brain gets detached so you're kind of watching what you're doing. Everything sort of… flashes by you rapidly, but you can see it slowly. Your mind just, hazes out, withdraw from the moment. As if it has nothing to do with you…what… do you call that moment?-_

"**SILVER!**"

A small sharp gasp escape Silver's lips as he snapped his half closed eye lids wide open. He felt a jolt surge through him, his hand had just caught the edge of the cliff, but the sudden forced weight of Gold quickly made him slip through the snowy edge. Murkrow's beak dropped when he saw his trainer let go of the ground. Sneasel widen his eyes and acted quickly, forcing himself out of his Pokéball. He jumped against Silver's shoulder and stuck out his right claw.

Everything happened to fast, Silver didn't have the time to process it all. He was only now aware of his Starter Pokémon screaming out in pure agony. Sneasel's claw made harsh impact against the rocky walls, with the weight of the two boys, they were still falling only now at a slower rate. "Sn..! SNEASEL!"

Gold gasped and winced to the Weasel's screams. In the matter of nano seconds, blood started gushing out from the claw. Seeing the distress and heaviness of the situation, a flash of white was seen before Gold's Aipom, Ataro jumped up to grab it's trainer by the sweater and clung to the rocky wall. The falling was slowed down a bit more by this, Sneasel gritted his tiny teeth together and tried to hold in all his screams. Ataro quickly noticed a small opening a bit below. "AAiipa! Ai!"

Sneasel nodded and let go of the wall, heading towards the small entrance in the wall. Ataro let go of Gold's sweater and acted quickly, knowing if he failed this one shot, everyone was doomed. With his tail hand, he gripped tightly the edge of the opening and quickly with his front paws grabbed Sneasel's bloodied claw. The fall was roughly stopped all together once the two starter Pokémons grasp each other's hands. Silver was still being hold up by Sneasel's other claw and Gold was still clinging to Silver's arm, which at some point Silver returned the action and was grasping the same hand.

Being the tiny Pokémon he is, Ataro groaned out loudly at the extreme weight. Back up, Feraligatr was trying to make himself useful and stop the fire Ultimate from further rampaging. Murkrow, after getting over the shock of hearing Sneasel's agonizing screams and witnessing his trainer falling off a cliff. The raven bird gave a flap and was dashing towards the edge, and dived down to where his struggling trainer was.

The sight of blood dripping from Sneasel's claw to his arms, body and eventually to Silver's face, caused the bird to become frazzled. His eyes blurred and he suddenly found himself holding back vomit. "_Snaaeeaa!_" the painful cry of the weasel Pokémon brought Murkrow back to his task. He quickly without thinking grabbed onto Silver's shoulders and started flying up. Sneasel let go of the redhead and allowed himself to be pulled up by Ataro.

Granted, Murkrow should have picked Gold first, and not both boys at the same time. The weight of them both was new and something he was not at all used to off. It made flying up a much more harder task, but he was determined to get the boys back to safety. The shock of it all brought both boys to be dazed by what was happening, however Silver came through and looked around his surroundings, calculating what can go wrong and what he can do to help. For the third time that day, his thoughts were harshly interrupted.

A sudden blow of blizzard wind shot up, making the boys fall upwards and Murkrow lose his grip and balance. "AAII!" Ataro yelled at the sudden gust of icy wind and held onto Sneasel who was almost tossed off the small cave. "Aaahh!" Silver covered his eyes to shied them and Gold started coughing violently from the sudden temperature drop. The only sounds al of them can hear the roaring of the winds, neither of the Pokémons had the ability to open their eyes in the angry wind.

Murkrow winced and cried out when he felt mini icicles in the wind hit against his thin wings. Just as sudden as it came, the blizzard wind was gone. It took Murkrow a couple of seconds to regain his footing. Silver suddenly felt _extremely_ dizzy. He also felt his hair trying to be ripped from his skull which made him flutter his silvery eyes flutter open.

At least now he knew why he felt dizzy?

* * *

Somewhere in a cave where everyone was ice, was a cyan colored creature. It sort of resembled a fox with dark blue-teal bangs. The creature's eyes winced and opened slowly at the flashing lights in front of it. It was sleeping peacefully with it's front paws folded and head resting gently. The fox-like creature seem annoyed that it was interrupted of it's slumber. ["Hm…? What's this?"]

The creature lifted her head and looked closely at the crystal orb in front of her flashing. She saw two human boys on a black bird and fire type. ["Intruders?"] her voice sounded a bit amused yet surprised by this. With a soft sigh and chuckle, she got up on her paws and stretched a bit. ["Might as well say hello."] she began to lightly and gracefully walk away. One paw would go in front of the other, her eyes were full of confidence and malice.

["And where do you think you're going?"] a sudden male's voice made her stop and turn her head only by an inch. There was a purple fog with a devil smile and red piecing eyes. His hands were dripping with what can only be described as acid. Shortly after, metal was heard clanking. A new male's voice piped in. ["It seems though we have some indecent guests."]

There was an obvious ominous chill in the air as the winds sang. ["Perhaps we should put them back in their places."] a new female, more low and firm than the first voice was heard. It wasn't long when two giant shadows joined the other four. One of them looked like a swan with a shell on it's back and the other like a giant bear. ["Try not to overdo it."] the third female voice was more elegant than the other two.

["Trespassers should learn how to deal with their crimes."] this male voice was deep and obviously blood-thirsty. Yet it held a sense of calm in them. The fox like creature only gave a devil grin and continued to walk. Allowing the shadows to hide her colors along with the other creatures that followed after her.

["Then let's dealt them their price."]

* * *

_The human body reacts to emotions differently. The same goes for Pokémons and creatures alike._

Murkrow looked around the ground below him. It couldn't even _see_ the ground. But he can see a flash of red growing smaller and smaller. Quickly his eyes widen and his pupils shrunk into dots at the sight of his trainer falling farther and farther from him. The raven bird shot up his wings and flapped them to his sides, diving down to catch up with boys falling below.

Ataro snapped open his eyes when he heard Sneasel cry out with panic. He himself gasped when he saw Murkrow swiftly fly down to their falling trainers. Both of them were one their knees and front paws, or claws in Sneasel's case. They can only watch in horror and hope that Murkrow would catch them in time.

_In the face of fear. Panic, horror, death, pain._

The scarecrow Pokémon was gaining speed, but the more they fell so did the boys. Quickly, trying everything in vain to get faster, Murkrow shut his wings and dive down below even harsher than before. He ignored his eyes stinging from the ice winds and dipped his feather hat lower to try and block out some of the ice. He turned all his fear and panic into thrusting his head deeper into the wind. He was vaguely aware of the mist around them getting thicker which each inch he gets deeper in.

He couldn't hear the boys screaming in terror, he couldn't hear Sneasel crying out for the best. He couldn't hear the Typhlosion roaring, or the yells of Feraligatr telling the fire type to calm the hell down. He couldn't hear anything but the violent winds rushing though his feathers. The bird acknowledged at some point the winds was actually starting to feel like acid. He never in his life flew this fast before. And at the very moment he couldn't care any less about his feathers randomly being plucked off his wings.

_We react in one of the two ways. We either,_

The blizzard wind form before had forced the two boys to unlock their grasp on each other. Silver was vaguely aware that Gold was a couple feets away from him falling the same distance he was. But his screaming had came to a halt just a bit ago, making concern for the Hatcher's well-being. He wasn't sure how tall this cliff was or how soon will they meet the ground. All he knew is that if Murkrow didn't stop them soon, they would not survive this fall.

He knew the more they fell, the faster they got, which would make it harder for Murkrow to soften their fall. he noticed the mist around him was getting thicker, knowing that Murkrow's eye sight had dropped a couple numbers from the wind, Silver knew there was only one positive outcome. _-Sometimes you have to win to lose right…?-_

Silver gritted his teeth and gathered up his remaining Pokéballs. He saw not far from them was a lake. It took only a second for him to store up enough strength, and with one last glance at the three Pokéballs in his hands, he threw them far away from him and what he hoped, into the waters nearby.

With the seconds he had left, Silver continued to carry out his last mission.

_Blindly take action and hope for the best._

The screeching winds turned into utter silence. Murkrow violently snapped up his wings making him jerk into a complete stop. He didn't care that his wings ached from the action, that a dose of dizziness was settling in. What he cared about was the mist. The see through mist suddenly turned into fog, a **thick** _heavy_ fog.

Murkrow didn't know what to focus on, the fact that there was total silence, which meant his trainer wasn't screaming which of course meant he was laying dead on the icy ground. Or the fog around him that seem to drain more and more energy from him. The fact he was wasting valuable seconds, or maybe even the fact that there was clearly two path in front of him. Which means his trainer was falling down one and another one will lead him to an untouched ground.

How was he suppose to know which flight route his trainer had fallen down? Knowing he had no time to spare, he took a chance and flew down rapidly. Murkrow kept his intense gaze down, trying to spot the boys anywhere.

A couple feets below, Silver was staring up blankly. His hair was whipping up, his arms were holding his stomach tightly, trying to keep his nausea down. Or up, he wasn't sure which way he was falling anymore. The intense headache and dizziness gave him only enough room to be aware that there was a tiny shadow up above him.

Murkrow widen his eyes. Silver closed his.

_Or_

Sneasel shook violently out of pure fear. The echoing screams were now gone and they were meant with silence. It didn't help that a sudden fog bank rolled in, completely blocking their views from seeing anything. Ataro was sitting on his bum, it couldn't be. Gold was not dead. Silver was not dead. They just ran out of air to keep screaming. Or Murkrow had already caught them and they were relaxing.

So then why,

Did the bad luck Pokémon,

Come back up alone?

_We freeze up completely._


	2. Part Two, Denial and Sass

["**CALM. THE. HELL DOWN.**"]

Throughout the forest, Feraligatr's voice was heard, well, Feraligatr's roar. He held Explotaro by the throat glaring at him with his fierce eyes. Explotaro's maniac eyes started to calm down.

In the background, Murkrow came up by himself. His hat like feature was low covering it's eyes.

["Hey Murkrow, where's our Master?"]

_"Stop calling me that!"_

The voice of Silver went through Murkrow, he would always tell them to stop calling him 'Master' yet that was the one wish they can never do. Murkrow shut it's beak further. He couldn't say the words, so he shook his head slowly.

Fear started to consume the beast. ["What does that mean?"]

["It means I failed to save them."]

Explotaro went on his four paws, he looked at the black bird. ["What…? I don't understand, what?"]

["What's he's saying is that you're so called Masters is dead."]

Feraligatr and Explotaro looked behind them and saw a weird pokemon, from their best guess it was like an ice version of Eevee. Murkrow didn't look up, he was too ashamed and hide his tears with one of his wings. Feraligatr's jaw was agape, he didn't understand, he didn't _want_ to understand.

Explotaro was frozen in fear, he had attacked them, he went berserk.

He had killed them.

Feraligatr walked a bit closer to the exotic pokemon. ["What makes you say that? Who are you, better yet what are you?"]

The pokemon on all four smirk, she sassily let one paw step in front of her, making her front legs crossed. ["I, am the Guardian of this place. I'm an Eeveevulotion, the ice type labeled Glaceon. But my name would be, SnowFlake. Anymore questions?"]

Explotaro was too in shock to hear what she was saying. Fereligatr could tell she had an owner, or that there was someone that was human had been taking care of her, she had a cloth with a certain symbol that as a clip. ["What makes you say our Trainers are dead?"]

A vile cocky chuckle come from the Glaceon. ["Simple. They would soon freeze** to death in this ice wonderland.**"] she turned around full of sass. ["Or in my case. Ice wonderland, ahahahahaha!"]

Murkrow grunted. ["She's a witch alright."]

Feraligtr regain hoped. ["You said freeze to death, it means they are still alive! It means all we gotta do it find them!"]

Murkrow snapped his attention to the Snowflake. ["Is that true?! Answer me!"] the ice type sighed and nodded boredly, Murkrow took a shaky breath, he looked at Feraligatr with hope. ["Hey you said you're the guardian, it means you know this place right? Take us where they are."]

["How ungraceful, but fine, I'll take you to the grounds, you can search for them there but don't expect me to help, I'm only taking you to the grounds understood?"] she gave Feraligatr a snaky stare.

Murkrow breached on the Big Jaw pokemon and whispered to him. ["can we really trust her?"]

As much as Ferealigatr would like to beat her to the ground, he sighed. ["we'll have to for now, hey Explotaro, let's hurry up."]

Murkrow nodded and went ahead waiting for Explotaro to walk with them. A smirk appeared on the Glaceon's face, Murkrow gulped and watched her carefully. ["No."]

Feraligatr turned his attention to the Volcano pokemon. ["What do you mean 'no'? we gotta find our Masters, stop moping around and hurry up!"] he gritted his teeth slightly.

["It's my fault… it's all my fault…"]

The light blue pokemon rubbed the back of his head. ["Dude they aren't dead, so just get up and follow us, we need that nose of you-"]

["DON'T YOU SEE!? WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO LOOK FOR THEM IF IT WASN'T FOR ME! IT'S MY FAULT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DAMNIT!"]

The fire around his collar was burning, Glaceon winced slightly as Murkrow smirk in slight victory. Explotaro had madness in his eyes, Feraligatr knew he wasn't stable right now. He calmed himself down and let his claws relax by his sides. With a stone tone.

['Murkrow, go with the girl, find our trainers, you'll have to atone for losing them in he first place. I'll stay here with Explotaro."]

Shock mixed with a painful guilt bomb. ["You can't be serious! She's an ice type she starts to got crazy I'm done for what then!?"]

["How rude."] She muttered and placed a paw to her cloak, adjusting it.

Feraligatr grunted lowly and glared at the flying type, the glare and sharp teeth was enough to make Murkrow shiver in fear and give in. the Glaceon laughed cockily and started to walk deep in the snowing forest, Murkrow sighed and loked at Feraligatr one last time and started to follow the Glaceon.

As the two became small dots, Ferealigatr watched the back of his friend, the back of a Pokemon in deep regret. He saw this back many times on his own Master before. He walked to the Volcano pokemon and placed one of his claws on him. ["It's not your fault…"]

Furry shoulders were trembling, the Fire Starter gritted his teeth, he squeezed his eyes tightly, many many times he was there for Gold, and Gold was there for him. Even during his rampage, he made Silver stop his attacking. He couldn't fight the tears that fell from his eyes.

He went back down on all fours, burying his head low in the snow sobbing out. ["Damnit…"]

Feraligatr was there many times for Silver, watch him break down over and over, watch him suffer as no one but him would know, once he even break down to the point where he was literally screaming in tears. Feraligatr was there waiting for the redhead to finish and pass out. He looked over to his friend, when young he was pissed at Silver for taken him away, and he's loyal to him for that.

Because he was accepted and not feared. Explotaro shook his head. ["**DAMNIT!**"]

And so the snow still falls to the ground.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

["Aaaaahaaaaa! Aaaah!"]

["H-Hey… s-stop that…."]

["They're gone! Gone! Murkrow couldn't save them th-they, I let go a-and then I-I-…Ga-aaaah!"]

Ataro watched in sadness as Sneasel continued to cry over the losses of his trainer. Ataro couldn't believe it, he refused to. It just couldn't end this way, not this fast. ["Sneasel…."]

He looked at his bleeding claw. ["Hey.. We need to fix that fir-"]

["I don't care about this! I just want Silver baaack!"] the Pokemon fell to his knees and let his bleeding claw fall down.

Ataro just looked at him, he didn't want to cry, it would be as if he gave up.

_"I'll give up when I'm dead!"_

The words of Gold ringed in his head, he sighed, taking a moment. His hand tail went in front of him, it was injured but all he did was grip his hand tail. A fire burn in his eyes he nodded and planned to do just that. ["Sneasel, stop crying he isn't dead, theirs still hope you never know! I believe they are alive, you gotta believe with me alright?! Now come on!"]

He grabbed Sneasel's good claw and helped him up, with his hand tail he wiped the tears away. Sneasel just looked down. Ataro carefully used his hand tail to bring Seasel's hand up for a closer view. The claw was close to shattering whole, it was run ragged and looked like it hurts a lot, the blood continued to flow as the old on dried up.

["Sneasel… doesn't that hurt…?"]

He shrugged still depressed and full of despair. ["I guess… but this pain.. Means nothing.. I've felt worse. Much. Much worse."]

Ataro remembered he was Silver's starter, he was there with the masked man. Sneasel's eyes squinted in anger this time. Memories of the past was now in his head, the snow outside didn't help at all, it just made the memories much more realistic. ["Hey."]

Ataro smiled at Sneasel and poked his forehead with one of his fingers. ["The cave continues, lets go and get out of here okay? Then we'll look for our partners"]

_Partners..._

Sneasel nodded and followed Ataro deep in the cave.


	3. Part Three, Without Trainers

["I guess you aren't going to answer me."]

["Of course I won't"]

["Such a shame, I could probably help you with it too. Oh well~"]

["Hiks… Sassy witch."]

["Disgrace. You call yourself a Trainer's Pokemon, you can't even save your own Master. Disgraceful."]

Murkrow flew near her normally. He wanted to challenge her, but he knew she was right, he failed to save them, he failed. He was a disgrace, it was his fault they were lost now, or possibly dead. He worried for his Master, Feraligatr and Sneasel.

_["Murkrow! You- wha… wait…"] Sneasel looked at the empty handed black bird. ["Where's… Silver..?"]_

Sneasel was the most sensitive one in their group. And he was the closet one to Silver, he would ramble non-stop worrying for his trainer, if Silver didn't order it, then he was a fearful childish pokemon, shy, but of course Silver would give him the order and his loyalty would block out all fear and make him probably the most deadly one in the group.

Ataro told him to go back up and leave them be. During his training with Lance, Silver had gotten much more affectionate with him.

["It would be so easy to attack her and kill you and kill all your friends, at this state your guard is so low, you wouldn't notice anything happening around you, I could easily weaken you with my ice attacks, drag you to the chamber and then kill you slowly, though I would kill your little Master first once I find him."]

Murkrow squaked and went in front of her ready to battle. ["I won't go down that eas-"]

["Brainless Male."] Snowflake sassily walked passed Murkrow with her head held up high and her paws walking oh so diligently.

["The fu-"]

["You really are stupid. My I never meant someone this dumb, well it makes sense, you are a bird. Ahaha~ brainless bird."]

Murkrow was practically trembling in anger. ["Come at me! I dare you!"]

["Oh please."] Snowflake stopped and sat down head still high and looking at Murkrow with one eye lowly at him. ["I'm not stupid like _you_"] she snapped her head to him at the last part adding more sass to her sentence.

A blush of anger appeared on Murkrow's cheeks. He was so close to exploding and attacking this weird yet beautiful looking pokemon. A part of him wondered if his cheeks burned for something else. He sighed and continued to follow her with much more caution.

* * *

["You guys are obviously lost."]

Ataro and Sneasel looked behind them, a 3 Zubats were laughing at them. Ataro growled and balled his fists. ["A fight huh? Fine!"]

["Wait."]

Ataro looked at Sneasel who was looking down at the ground. Sneasel lifted up one arm, his good arm slowly. His claw just hang low like his ears and head. Ataro wondered what is it he's going to do. ["A flying type part Poison. One blow and you're both down. Can I hit all three of you at once. I would like to bet on that."]

Sneasel gave a smirk. ["Would you?"]

The three Zubats gruff and started to prepare their razor wind. ["I take that as a yes."]

Before the Zubat's can attack, Sneasel twirled around causing a blizzard to forcefully make impact and bash them to the wall. Ataro was behind Sneasel and avoided the attack. He knew him long enough to tell that when upset or pissed he doesn't exactly hold back. Sneasel walked on as Ataro sweat dropped from the groaning Zubats.

_Sneasel was always clinging to Silver, I had witness that redhead smile once, when he tried to make Sneasel play with the other pokemons, ever since then he cling Feraligatr or Kingdra or well, me. Though sometimes he would stay away from me after I make him do something daring. I only saw Sneasel this pissed when those masked freaks kidnapped Silver and Blue, also when Silver was sick that one time and he froze Red, man was that hilarious._

["Ataro-kun… the path way leads straight down…"]

["Let's take it then."]

["No. Literally. It goes down."]

Ataro stood where Sneasel stood and saw his point, the path way was now what seems to be an endless hole. The Sneasel took a breath. And then made it into an ice slide with his blizzard doing a twirl. The hole was now more little but enough to fir the two of them, but just barely.

Sneasel used his good claw to help him go down slowly not knowing what lies beneath. ["Let me go down first"]

Ataro sighed. ["Alright"] as soon as Sneasel was in and slowly started to go down Aipom started to go down himself humming slightly. ["You stay up there so that-"]

["Ga-"] Ataro was having trouble getting a grip on the ice, he tried to use his tail for more support still humming when not grunting. ["-In case there is nothing down there-"] Sneasel kept talking and going down unaware Aipom was coming down as well. ["-So I can climb back up unlike a furry like y-']

["GAH!"] Ataro slipped seeing how he had more fur then Sneasel, in result his hand tail could not hold him up making him slide down fast.

Sneasel sighed thinking Ataro was fed up with his talking, as he looked up he saw the monkey falling down to him his back eyes widen in horror as Ataro bashed into him making them both slide down the small icy slide. ["kjhfdsfgh! ATARO WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN UNLIKE YOUR DEATH TRAINER?!"]

Sneasel's and Ataro's screams where heard throughout that little cave they were in. all Sneasel could see was pure darkness below, he begin to believe that what awaited them.

Was a harsh slam into the ground.

* * *

Expltaro looked down at the ground, they were so high up, he ground not see the ground, a mist covered it as well. Even the mist looked far from where he was, laying down on the spots he made the two boys.

Fereligatr sighed, he knew all to well the boys could not survive a fall like that. But Fereligatr just couldn't lose any hope. Not now, even if its' pointless, he has to cling onto something, the very thought, someone helped them or they pulled some stunt out of their asses like always, that very thought kept him strong and supportive.

He wished he can help his friend, but he doesn't know what to say, in his view, he wouldn't know how he would felt If he was the one who started all this. All Ferealigatr could do was stay by his side for the time being.

["Hey… why are you still here…?"]

The big jaw pokemon shrugged. ["You have a reason why I shouldn't be?"]

The volcano pokemon shrugged. He stood up slightly, thinking to himself. He looked around the snowy field, a sign of anything, but he just didn't find anything, and didn't want to walk around the field pointlessly looking for something. All he wanted to know right now was.

Why did he lose control.

Feraligatr seemed to have been wondering the same thing and was looking around as well, unlike Explotaro, he started to walk around, searching for a sign. He checked the trees, and made sure he dragged his feets, his claws carefully touched the trees. Explotaro just watched, a part of him wanted to help, and apart of him would remember the moment he made his trainer jump.

["Hey, Explotaro, there's a cave over there, we should go in."]

The fire starter only shook his head and went back to looking down where the boys fell. Feraligatr sighed getting a bit fed up with this. He was literally just bringing himself down, or grieving. Feraligatr figured he wouldn't move there and went to the cave himself to look for anymore clues. The water starter from Johto walked in the cave looking around, he touched the walls trying to find anything, he wasn't sure what but anything would do at this point.

Explotaro stared down, he recalled when he went on a rampage suddenly.

He remembered.

[" Wait…'] the four leg pokemon sat up, his slanting eyes slowly widen. He recalled the moment he went out of control, he remeberd the faint feeling of something pushing him down, as if gravity was picking on him. He swiftly turned around to try and locate Feraligtr, once he saw him in the cave he started to run to run to the big jaw pokemon.

How that exact feeling came back to him. He felt something weight him down, and then his vision turned black.


	4. Part Four, Battle to the Death

["UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA**!"]

Ataro and Sneasel were currently falling into a darkness bottomless pit. With Sneasel's injured claw, there was no way to help himself or the both of them for the an odd reason Ataro was falling faster, his tail tried hold on to the ice yet no luck what so ever. ["I HATE ICE! IF WE MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE I'M NEVER EATING ICE CREAM AGAIN!"]

Sneasel gripped Ataro's tail with his injured claw and was willing to wreck his other claw in order to help them. ["Wait no I think I take that make…"] Ataro on the other hand didn't have a care in the world.

Just as Sneasel wasbout to place his claw in the ice, Ataro gritted his teeth and yanked Sneasel in front of him. ["Wh-what are you doing?!']

["FOCUUUSS, PUNCH!"] the tail pokemon gritted his teeth tighter as his hand tail came in contact with the ice, shattering it as Ataro struggle to slow them down. Sneasel watch in awe as the pokemon who cried whenever he punch his ice was trying to break through it now and even managed to do so. ["Geeecck! Stupid thick ice!"]

The weasel pokemon took this chance to hatch a plan. He breathed in some air getting ready to fire an ice beam to the ground. For sure the pokemon will find out what lies ahead, escape or death. ["Ice beam!"]

[" What are you crazy!?"] Ataro's eyes widen to the max, he shut his eyes tightly hoping his blood would not be splatter all over cold ice.

* * *

["Where are we going exactly…?"] Murkrow asked the sassy Glaceon, she simply walked not even listening. This apparently ticked the bird off. [" You know I can curse you with bad luck right?"]

["If that was true then you wouldn't have told me."] Murkrow winced at her cold reply. ["Then again, you _are_ an idiot."]

["HEY!"]

[" I'm only stating the truth Brainless bird."]

_This pokemon is SERIOUSLY pushing me over my limit!_ Murkrow kept flying at a slow pace trying everything in his will to not beat the girl. As the two walked Snowflake paused and looked around, Murkrow noticed the blizzard was picking up around here. ["Why'd you stop?"]

Snowflake didn't answer, she shook her head and continued walking, Murkrow kept all his focus on her noticing her fur blend in with the snow around her. He wasn't sure why, but he knew his Master came our here to collect some sort of stone for Shirona. He figured mentioning the stone would end with her attacking him, right now he was more focus in trying to find his trainer who may or may not be dead. He wishes with all his heart that his Master was alive, then again that was just false hope.

Snowflake gritted her teeth and swiftly turned around to look at Mukrow. ["Dodge it!"]

[" Wha- AACK!"] The Bird pokemon's confusion quickly vanished as he flew higher to dodge what he assumed was a Hyper Beam. ["HEY, YOUR NOT MY TRAINER DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!" squeaked the pokemon, Snowflake just ignore him and looked ahead trying to see who was the attacker.

Slowly the ground shook thump after thump. Something big and powerful was heading their way. ["Snnnoowflake…. What are you doing…?"] a low voice boomed, the blizzard made it hard to see clearly who was approaching them.

Mukrow could see Snowflake wincing. ["As for the moment."] she place a paw in front of the other, gracefully, lightly. ["My loyalty lies with them."] with her head held high her side bangs flutter and sparkle making her appearance confident and striking.

Murkrow widen his eyes to hear her say that, he wasn't won over, more of the emotion of confusion. Her calm eyes became fierce and widen with blood thirst. She crouched slightly and let out a low growl. ["**And that makes you my enemy.**"]

It was as if she was a different pokemon. Changing from a sassy high and mighty egotistic queen to a blood thirsty vicious beast.

The big shadow figure continue to walk closer, Murkrow realize the shadow was even more thicker, more taller then Feraligtr. ["Very well. Then Perish with these intruders."] Murkrow's eyes widen with fear as he saw three sharp blades connected to a paw. As soon as the shadow figure lash down on the both of them, Snowflake swiftly dodge, Murkrow screeched and has up to the sky.

The enemy was an overgrown Urasaring. ["**I don't plan on dying just ****_yet._**"]

* * *

["BWA!"] from the waters below, a normal sized Urasuring gasped for air. As he calmed down he recall how Silver tossed their poke balls into the river nearby. Kingdra came out of the water as well and then Gyarados.

["Where's Silver?!"] Ursauring looked behind him as he was getting to the icy shore, he saw the frantic Kingdra look around her surroundings. Out of the team, Ursaring and Kingdra were considered the parents, however he knew himself he can get over bearing, but Kingdra was a new level when it came to things that really matter.

Topic such as, Silver's life.

The two water types went close to the shore where Ursaring was getting out. ["Why'd he throw us in here?"] irritably asked the big red Gyarados. Kingdra angry marked for the pokemon's blindness.

["Weren't you WATCHING?! THAT OVERGROWN LIGHTER PUSH SILVER OFF THE CLIFF!"]

Gyarados flinched to her outburst and sink into the waters looking at the girl sacredly. ["I'm sorry, I was taking a nap…"]

Ursauring face palm as the reply, he began walking knowing the female in the team would give the big ditz a hard scolding. He slowly walked trying to feel his legs, their trainer couldn't have thrown them that far, he should be around here. After all the cliff was just right in front…

["What the-!?"]

Kingdra was going all out, she then stopped when she heard her companion. ["Water lock."] the water around her turned into a bubble to fit her, she then push the water near Ursauring as Gyarados was long enough to just lean hi body near him. ["What is wro-huh!?"]

The red Gyarados looked at his Seniors, he then followed their line of vision to see a clear icy field. He titled his head to the side a bit and then looked back down. ["Is there something wrong?"] Kingdra didn't bother to yell at him. She just stared at the field.

["That cliff… was right here… what… what happened?!"] Ursauring looked ahead, ther was literally nothing but a frozen waste land. ["Where's the cliff!? WHERE IS IT!?"]

Gyarados twisted his body, he was taller then them, there was nothing. It was like an endless desert only it was ice.

["Aha. The important question is where are **_you._**"]

The three turnaround to the voice.

* * *

["UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAA AA!"]

Ataro and Sneasel were both sliding down an opening, the two were now in the sky faling down to the soft snow. ["WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHH! Ooof!"]

It took a moment and some shifting, Sneasel was the first one to pop his head out, Ataro was yelling out muffle words as his upper chest was stuck in the snow and his lower half was sticking out. Sneasel just sweat dropped at how loud his friend was. He took a moment to look around, it seem they have ended up in some snow forest. He clutched his inured claw close and sighed out with both relief and annoyance. ["You scream to much."]

["PAAH!"] the monkey pokemon poked his head out and panted for air getting some snow out of his month. ["Oh yeah? Well you don't talk enough!"] he shook his head to let the snow fall off him. Meanwhile Sneasel was looking around scanning the area with his eyes. He didn't dare move yet.

_Swish_

["Move it!"] Sneasel jumped and back flip, his feets landed perfectly on the ground as he took exactly four seconds to regain his balance and looked up with a battle glare. As for Ataro the sudden attack pushed him to the ground. He took a moment to stand from the sudden attack. ["What was that?!"] the purple pokemon yelled out.

The two of them heard something walking in the snow, they both looked to where the sound was and watched as a Skarmory made it's way in front of them. ["So you're the one we were ordered to wipe out."]

Ataro's breath hitched, Sneasel gritted his teeth he silently growled to himself. The Skarmory's tongue was rather larger then most. ["I was hoping to get a decent prey but oh well might as well crush you first"] he chuckled and glared at the Sneasel.

The purple pokemon scowled in angry and dashed to the steel bird. ["IS THIS DECENT ENOUGH!?" FOCUS PUNCH!"] Ataro took a big swing, the steel bird defended himself with one of his wings, he didn't even budge an inch. ["What the-!"]

["You called that decent. Well then I call this amazing!"] Skarmory leaned one shoulder deep, Sneasel widen his eyes as he knew that pose.

["ATARO, GET OUT OF THERE!"]

["Wha-"]

Skarmory retracted the wing he blocked with, Ataro lost his balance and was about to fall down when Skarmory's other wing acted like a sword and fling Ataro to the wall. The purple pokemon yelped out in pain as Sneasel glared at the bird. Skarmory smirked and flew up slightly, with another fling of his wing a sharp blizzard was sent down to Sneasel.

["GAAKK!"] the snow balls hit Sneasel in every bone, it as well bashed him hard enough to make bounce from the ground. As the attack was done Skarmory laughed at the view. Ataro and Sneasel both feared they may not make out in this battle.


	5. Part Five, Against the Guardians

["**RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA****_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ACCCCCCCCCCCKk!_**"]

Feraligatr watched in horror as he witness Explotaro melting the ice and setting the trees on fire. His friend's eyes were red as if he was being controlled, it just the same as before. The big jaw pokemon didn't know what to do, should he attack back should he soak him up exactly what should he do. What CAN he do. He was bound to make a mistake alone.

A few pokemons in the forest scattered away. Feraligatr just stood there, completely confused to what was happening. ["Why is this…"] his balled up fist uncurled. ["…Happening…?"]

Darkness covered the big jaw pokemon, his eyes closed last thing he saw was his friend going completely insane.

_"Aaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhh! AAAAAaaaahhhhh! Haaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"_

["M-Master…?"]

This is a memory. The redhead was on a stuffy bed, his face was buried in his arms as he cried on the bed, his knees bent to one side and his chest against the bed side. This memory is something none of Silver's team would forget. The day their Master finally cried the tears that overflowed his heart. The tears that drowned him into despair, the tears that he held deep within his soul.

The Feraligatr in the memory stood behind Silver, unsure to what to do, he was just standing there, wondering to himself what was happening. He felt completely useless that his words will never reach him, and even if they can communicate, he wouldn't know what to say. He was completely useless, as his Master suffered, he just stood there.

["Rrrarr…."] the big jaw pokemon snapped open his eyes. The same exact feeling, of being useless to the ones he cares about. This was a feeling the Pokemon never wanted to feel again. He began to breath harder through his nose, his chest started to heave visibly. Whenever Gold was on a rampage, Silver would fight him.

And that is exactly what he planned to do. ["Explotaro!"] the blue scaly pokemon swung a punch, the volcano pokemon fell to the ground, with a low growl, Explotaro started to attack Feraligtr head on. Feraligatr had the upper hand here, being more stronger in a physical battle. However in the state Explotaro was, Ferealigtr made note he wasn't holding back in anything.

["Get a hold of yourself damnit!"] he roughly pushed him away creating some distance, Explotaro hissed at him and made his claws more sharper, the volcano attempted to strike, repeatedly he swiftly tried to scratch the pokemon, Feraligatr just kept dodging, even if he did hit, he wouldn't even feel it. ["Water Gun!"] he took a short breath as water shot from his mouth.

Explotaro hissed loudly and growled on all fours at the larger opponent. Feraligatr looked down at him. At this moment, none of the party thought each other as friends. The big jaw pokemon smirk, flashing all his teeth, his shoulders rose up as his claws seemed to look much more sharper. ["It seems though I can use my full power for once with you."]

["**RAAAARRR!**"] Explotaro and Ferealigatr roared and dashed to one another.

* * *

["**RAAAARRR!**"]

["What on earth…"] Ataro looked up at the semi mountain behind them. _Was that…? Explotaro and Feraligatr?_

Skarmory smirked and then dashed to where the purple pokemon stood wide open. ["Better keep your eyes open boy!"]

His steel wing hit Ataro making he yell in pain and bash to the wall, snow fell more harshly on him. Sneasel widen his eyes, Ataro and Gold boh had weak resistance to the cold. During his days with the Mask Man, a blow like that normally knocked him out and made his spine shiver and sore. Quickly, Sneasel went in front of the Skarmory. ["Y-You.. Y-your opponent is me!"]

With one injured claw, and one claw that lack half of the experience against a Steel Bird, Sneasel was at a great disadvantage; he couldn't think like Silver. When alone he is the one to support one of the main fighters and dodge. Ataro was conscious, he just couldn't move his body.

The difference between a Pokemon's body and Human body is that a Pokemon's body Heal more quicker, a pokemon's Endurance level are automatically 3 times as higher then a human. A cut with a kitchen knife will burn and hurt a human for more then 2 hours, for a Pokemon it will feel like a little sting and disappear within the next ten minutes.

However, Sneasel is different.

There was once an incident during the Icy Masked childhood, making Silver unconsciously use his ability, the side effect of that ability was that Pokemon and Trainer become one. Whatever a normal human would feel, Sneasel would feel it like that, Silver's human traits were slightly amplified making him as if he was part pokemon. Both Silver and Sneasel knew about this, there are three other people in the world that knows about this, on how Sneasel wasn't fully pokemon. And how Silver isn't fully human.

["It seems though as Decent Enemies are up ahead, I'll walk my through then."]

Sneasel gritted his teeth and twirled around with a blizzard. Skarmory raised his wing to cover his eyes and continued to walk without a care. _Ice attacks is not going to work with him…_

["Ataro! Climb the mountain and warn Feraligatr"] the attack vanished as Ataro stared at his partner with shock. ["I'll buy you some time."] Sneasel went in front of the Skarmory, glaring at the steel bird.

Ataro struggled out of the snow, he stood up slightly bending his legs ["Buy me some time?"] Sneasel stayed silent, the purple pokemon caught on, he was trying to say he won't win this battle. He began to walk next him and went in a battle pose. Sneasel looked at him partly confused and angry. ["What do you thin you-"]

["We're Partners remember. I'm not going to leave you out to dry."] his tail balled into a fist, a light glow appeared signaling a Focus Punch. Sneasel sighed at him getting annoyed. ["Normal and Ice going against a Steel… well we're doom~"]

Sneasel sweat dropped and prepared an Ice Punch. ["Have a little more faith."]

The Skarmory 'Tch.' and opened his wings. Cyan as well had a Skarmory of his own, making it easier for Sneasel to predict it's attack.

["Let's go!"] Ataro and Sneasel jumped and swing their Punch attacks. The Skarmory defended with one of it's wings. The same wing it always defends with. Ataro was fling to his back making him yell out in pain, Sneasel landed on his feets with a grunt. Quickly, Sneasel jump and Twirled with a Blizzard heading towards Skarmory.

He defended himself again. ["Little indecent pest."] the Skarmory retracted his wing and started to lean in with his other. Sneasel landed o his feet however didn't have enough balance to dodge the Slash attack. Ataro grunted in pain and flung his tail to Sneasel's leg, yanking him close to his own body, in other words literally forced dodge the attack.

Skarmory fling off the snow on his wing as Sneasel helped Ataro up.

_That blow he took earlier, Ataro's tail is connected to his spine, right now Ataro Is unable to move his spine, that means no jumping or twisting, in other words he's out of commission. An Aipom's weakness is their back, if you bruise their spine hard enough, their legs and tail will be out of the running and a Aipom doesn't have normal arm, he's pretty much useless now._

["Ataro, stay behind me."] his Partner agreed and sat behind him wondering what he had in mind.

_I'm pretty sure Ataro can manage only one punch. If what I saw really means what I think then there is a victory ahead._

The Skarmory started to send an air slash attack. Sneasel didn't move, he crossed his arms and quickly used Protect. The air slash smashed against the blue barrier vanishing and leaving behind smoke. Once the barrier was down Sneasel sent a glare.

["You're rather strong for someone as tiny as you."]

Sneasel smirk in reply. He sent various ice shards heading his way. Skarmory easily defended himself with his wing, the ice shards fell down not even leaving a scratch. However Sneasel continued to send multiple attack besides Blizzard and those that include him moving. The Skarmory was more then strong, he was sharp both mentally and physically.

He realized Sneasel did not plan to move from his spot in order to protect the Pokemon behind him, he noticed he was now in the ground fainted. ["You Zoned your own companion?"]

Among the pokemons, the word 'Zoned' means to make another faint. Sneasel never wavered in his guard, nor did he reply. Skarmory smirked and dashed toward Sneasel with a slash attack. Sneasel gritted his teeth knowing he wasn't able to move from his spot. ["You can dodge this. But you'll friend there will **Die.**"]

Sneasel conjured up a Protect, however the slash attack broke through it with ease smashing Sneasel down making him cry out in critical pain. The Skarmory laughed enjoying the screams Sneasel gave out. The Steel Bird started to repeatedly send out air slash and slash attacks at such a close range, making Sneasel scream out in pain over and over as Ataro lay there unconscious.

* * *

["Who are you!?"] Ursauring shouted at the floating figure above them. Kingdra used 'Water Lock' on Gyarados letting him move freely now, Ursauring tried to make out the shadow figure floating above them.

The voice giggled in a creepy childish manner. ["I'm the Queen of this Ice Wonderland."]

["Queen?"]

All of the three pokemons were in both confusion and shock. The shadow figured started to show it self, however none of them could make it out. She was white and had some sort of kimono. Ursauring watched the pokemon float down, he readied one of his claws in case, Kingdra made sure to hide the claw from the pokemon's view. ["Tell us something Queen, there was a cliff here."] Kingdra sent a vile glare. ["Where is it?"]

Laughter came from the 'Queen' she twirled around twice and then smirked at the three pokemons. ["If you can beat me in battle…Then I just might tell you~"]

Urasauring growled and made a dashed for It. ["Battle you want, a battle you'll get!"]

["DON'T BE SO RASH!"] Kingdra yelled at the bear pokemon, she backed him up with a water gun as Gyarados just remained on the side lines. The white 'Queen' pokemon laughed, in a flash before the claw strike her, she vanished and appeared behind Kingdra.

["For committing the crime of being rash, the price you'll pay is witnessing me killing your companion here."] Kingdra's eyes widen as she couldn't block with a blizzard froze up her water lock, she was now falling and was about to be shattered.

However Gyarados wrapped his tail around her before she would die in little bit of pieces. Ursauring's fearful eyes soon calmed as he noticed she was now safe. Gyarados went to the Bear pokemon side with a froze Kingdra wrapped tightly around his tail. The 'Queen' pokemon chuckled vilely, almost as if she was mocking them. ["You aren't leaving here until you can defeat me."]

As soon as she said that, mirror walls surrounded them making a field for them to battle. Gyarados growled as Ursauring issued the order to protect Kingdra at all cost. The red shiny pokemon agreed and wrapped his whole body around the ice block. ["Then I'll be your opponent."]

Both of his claws grew three times as tall and thick, his gaze was heavily cold, a murderous glare the pokemon displayed, yet the 'Queen pokemon was completely unfrazzled.

With a sadistic smirk, both parties said without a blood thirst tone. ["**I won't lose.**"]


	6. Part Six, How we got Here

"Oi, Hanamura."

A hard strict tone called out for the New Bark boy, the boy himself flinched when he heard the women and slowly made his way to her. There at the Mission Bored stood Shirona and Silver. Shirona was the head boss as Silver was his best 'buddy'. Gold sighed and looked at the taller older women. "Yeah?"

The redhead next to her had his arms crossed as if he was being grouchy over something. "You and Silver will be doing a mission together." and Gold realized why.

"What? Me and this guy here?" the raven haired male pointed to the redhead with his thumb not really caring if that was offending or not, which is slightly was to the redhead. "Why?"

"**Are you questioning my motives.**" Shirona's tone was dark and cold as she looked down at the raven haired male with a look of despise. The eleven year old Breeder winced and sweat dropped.

_Was that even a question…?"_

"**What do you think.**" Silver was looking away as if saying he wasn't going to help him, Gold flinched at the women's reply.

_It's like she's in my head!_

"**What makes you think I'm ****_not_**?" Gold was now at Silver's legs begging for help as he cried in fear. Shirona simply smirked and handed the redhead the paper. Silver and Gold stared and read at the paper with their assignment.

**_Collect the Ice Heart._**

Rank: Yellow.  
Destination: White Leaves Forest.  
Info: Battles may lye ahead, The possibility others might be out for this too is high. Do no fail. The Ice Heart is in the center of the Cave of White Petals.  
Reward: 15.000 Poyen. (Each) Sun Stone, Thunderbolt TM, Ice Punch WM. (Picktion)  
PFF: No reward. Two Weeks of Galax Training.

"TWO WEEKS OF WHAT NOW!?" Gold stared at the piece of paper in shock, his eyes trembled knowing he may not survive two weeks of training with the Galax Company. "Lets get a move on it!" he grabbed Silver's arm and started to run out the door.

Before they actually made their move, Silver had asked the boy to stop by the local library. Gold was complaining about how dull and boring it was there as Silver searched for a book. The Breeder noticed the intense stare in Silver's gaze as he searched for a book in the shelves. "What are you looking for?"

"A Book."

"I can see that… what kind of book?"

Silver didn't respond, the raven haired male walked behind the redhead staring at his every action. The redhead noticed the boy staring at him, he felt pressured and couldn't help but fell something in his chest starting to burn. He looked up and tried to read the names of the books up out of his reach, hoping it wasn't there since he would never live it down if he struggled. A couple of minutes went by as Silver looked down slightly pouting over how he could not find the book.

Gold slowly leaned in to get a better look at the redhead's face. "Are you pouting?"

"GAH!" a couple of bystanders hushed the redhead and glared. Gold just waved them off and focus back on the boy in front of him. "No I am not, let's go." Gold looked at the shelf, Jewels, Stones, Ice, Myths.

"oh, your looking for more information on the thing we're supposed to get right?"

Silver sighed at him. "It doesn't seem they have anything on it."

"You can ask the Liberian you know."

Silver looked to the side clearly uncountable with that choice, The Breeder sighed and pulled his arm once more, he walked over to the desk despite Silver's protesting. "Sues me Miss," the women looked up since she was sitting down behind the big desk. Gold smirk ot himself. "Can I say you're looking mighty radiant today~?"

The redhead angry mark and gritted his teeth, his palm found it's way to Gold's head slapping him down hard. The women just sighed and allowed it for once. Gold then explained the book they were looking for, turns out they did have something like that, once she handed it to him, Gold waited for Silver to hand over a Library card, instead he handed her some money.

"You're going to buy the book?"

"A-ah well that's the only thing you can do right?"

"Wait, you don't have a library card?"

"Library card…?"

The women chuckled and started to open up the file restoration. Gold explained to the redhead a library card allows the boy to come in and check out books and return them after a certain date, a library card as well can allow the boy to stay all day and not be on a time limit, he as well doesn't need to pay for a time limit borrow. When the women handed Silver the fill out papers, Gold could see a slight sparkle of eagerness.

Gold got the feeling Silver would spend his time more often in this dusty old place. Silver was stumped on the first question.

_Surname_

Quickly the sparkle vanished. Gold looked at Silver he wondered sometimes what goes through his head at times like these. Without much of a thought, he picked up the pencil and placed his own last name. ** A**

He handed the paper back as if nothing just happened and continued to try key word on try to read the book Silver borrowed. The redhead looked at the paper slowly filling out the questions, wondering if this was even legal. After he had finished the women handed a his card, finally the took made it out as Silver started to read the book.

"So we gotta cross this bridge and just ride til we get to the place?" Gold turned around to look at Silver reading the book not listening only following Gold. The breeder sweat dropped and decided to roll the dice. "If we get lost that isn't on me."

What Gold expected on this mission was to complain to Silver, was to battle some pokemons and get the item and just leave. He expected to run into Team Elite, they like to show up a lot, he probably expected anything. He just didn't expect to die.

_"Maaaaaaaan why'd I get stuck with you as a partner for this mission?"_

"Because someone needed to make sure you don't die…?"

"Pff- as if, I'm not reckless ya know!"

_"Biggest lie of the century"_

the conversation replayed in my head, this and teh harsh wind against my ears was the only thing I was thinking about.

I remember that I was thinking about how pokemons we might see here. Then the next moment Explotaro goes on a rampage, I don't understand what happened. Why did this happen. He didn't mean to, I just slip and pushed Silver down, if I had let him release Feraligatr, I wouldn't be falling right now.

What just happened? Can someone tell me…. How'd we get here…?

* * *

**Haai~ thank you all for taking your time in reading~~ Hope you enjoy~**


	7. Part Seven, At gunpoint and Death

["METAL CLAW!"]

["ICE BEAM!"]

["GAAHAAaaahh!"]

Snowflake landed on her paws gentle, her attack was completely useless against the giant Ursauring. Murkrow panted not even trying to fight, the difference between their power were too great, he was just an Caterpie against to Charizards. _Snowflake is much more stronger then she looks… what is she!?_

["Snowflake, what are you doing?"]

The Ursauring scowled in disappointed, the tiny Glaceon just 'hmpf' and moved her head up with that sassy flare shining. ["That is not for you to know."] one paw was in the front as she lowers her body a bit ready to attack. Murkrow tried to look for an opening to attack and help her.

_My loyalty lies with them._

Her words echo in his head, though she looked wickedly violent while saying that, a Pokemon's loyalty is something no one dares to question. He watched the giant Ursauring ready up an hyper beam, Snowflake smirked as she did not move from her spot, the beam ray down on her, the power behind it was quite fascinated. Murkrow squawked. ["GET OUT OF THE WAY!"]

He tried to fly to her but the force of the hyper beam pushed him back.

There was an explosion as the bear wore a serious scowl, Murkrow's eyes could not get any wider, the smoke was too heavy to tell anything, Ursauring readied a metal claw and walked closer to where the hyper beam hit. To this, the bad luck pokemon flew there before him, in the smoke he could not see anything, just like how in the mist he could not see his trainer.

The sudden memory brought the bird into a pit of despair. _No… no more…_

["With this metal claw, she is surely to die."]

The black bird's pupils almost vanished from the sudden rage that welled up in him. ["NO! NO MORE, **NO ONE ELSE IS DYING TODAY!****_ NO ONE WILL DIE, I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!_**"]

His scream of hope and despair echo throughout the snow forest, his vocal chords almost shred from his scream, Murkrow's wings glowed a dark color, a certain foul aura was coming from his dark glowing wings. Ursaurinng sighed and was about to slash down his Metal Claw.

The smoke behind Murkrow started to clear, as the bird launch himself head first to the metal claw, something light blue stepped on his head forcing him back down. The light blue mist flip in a circle and in a flash bite down hard on the metal claw.

["_Ice Fang._"]

Murkrow landed on the ground as his attack vanished, he looked up to see an uninjured Snowflake biting down on Ursauring's Metal claw. She winced from the attack being steel type, the Bear's claw started to freeze up slightly.

Ursauring glared down at the Glaceon, all she did was smirk. ["What do you think will crack first. My teeth or your claw?"]

Murkrow looked at where the hyper beam landed, the ground was in ruins behind a small circle. Murkrow started to wonder what were her moves set now. What attack could have done that and leave her unharmed? ["Do you really want to play this gamble?"]

The Metal Claw thicker, longer. Snowflake winced as she sunk her teeth further, a bit more ice started to freeze the claw, yet the Bear was unfrazzeled. Ursauring sighed, his other claw started to form a Fire Punch. Murkrow was taken back to see the bear able to do two attacks at once. Before he strike down on Snowflake, the bad luck bird flew above her and defended her back from being bumbled to the ground with the Fire Punch.

His wings where now burned from the attack, he cried out in pain as he tried everything in vain to hold up his wings over his face. ["Brainless bird, for ONCE use your head!"] Snowflake shouted through her gritted teeth.

["You shouldn't fight him alone, you have a Partner, so let's fight together alright?"]

Through his pain, he was still able to keep his voice calmed and sincere. The Guardian of the Forest was taken back by his reply and wasn't sure how to act on it. _Partner…?_

* * *

["Princess! Princess! We have trouble!"]

An Lapres made it's way through the icy floors. She was in a cave and looking quite frantic. Ahead where she was heading was an flower made out of crystal, it acted like a some what of an bed for a young girl who was laying on top of it. ["Princess! Please wake up!"]

"Hm…nrggh… Glacier?"

The girl was no more then eleven. She had pure white hair in pigtails, they were long pigtails and were hold with bow sting ribbons. She sat up almost looking like an doll. Her dress was to thigh long, she had laces going up her legs and arms, two lock of long hair bangs fell to each side of her face. A dark blue lace were braided in them. Her dress was simple, dark blue with an white watery deign, almost like an Azumaril's stomach.

A Maril awoken besides her. She rubbed her eyes in a childish manner. "Is there something wrong, Glacier?" her voice was calm and sleepy, she stood up stretching slightly and jumped down. Her hair fluttered in the air as her dress perfectly flowed down. Her hands where in the air making the laces that hang down fall to her side symmetrically.

["Princess of The White Leaves Forest. We have an Fire Type on our territory…."] the Lapres had bowed to her. However the girl giggled and raised the pokemon's head up and her cheek slightly to the pokemon. ["Princess…!"]

"I assume Snowflake went to rid of them?"

Silence befell on the Lapres. The white haired Princess looked at the Lapres with a curious look. ["She had turn traitor."]

The lace filled female sighed bringing her hand to her flat chest. She shook her head slightly in slight disappointment. She then shrugged and walked to where the Lapres had came from. "I think I'll take a stroll."

* * *

["GAAAAACCKK!"] Ursaring was thrown back by the 'Queen''s ice beam attack. Gyarados was tempted to go and help, but still couldn't refuse orders that was given. Ursaring smashed his claw down, grunting in pain slowly struggling back up. ["Ahaha… I won't lose…"]

_I can't lose… I don't know the details I don't know what's going on. I just know Silver isn't here._

["I won't lose…"] the bear said once more. The 'Queen' pokemon sighed giving him a bored look. She was hovering in the air, no feets, no paws, she was like a ghost. Her design was odd, yet beautiful, she wore this dress human girls wear, called a Kimono. ["Say, what kind of pokemon are you?"]

The 'Queen' pokemon giggled childishly. She lightly twirled around as if she was dancing. ["Froslass, a Ghost and Ice type pokemon."]

Ursaring looked at her, a look of shock and surprise. ["Ghost… then at stereo type, I'm at a disadvantage."] the Froslass didn't respond to this, the bear pokemon sent a fierce glare to the pokemon.

Using her hand as a fan she covered her lips to laugh. ["I won't lose."] she slashed her hand through the air, in a flash multiple icicles heading at both Gyarados and Ursaring. The big red water dragon reacted by swiftly moving his tail to block out the ice. However he as well moved Kingdra into a more attackable range. Once of the slicker ice rammed into Kingdra.

Cracking the ice only by a slight. Ursaring and Gyarados' eyes snapped, only Gyarados sweat dropped from his mistake. Froslass laughed as she created a diamond shape ice block, tiny and many. They were all sent flying to the two, Ursaring growled and dash in front of Gyarados, using Metal Claw to try and protect the frozen Kingdra. The Red Gyarados turned his body around, protecting the ice block and took a few hits.

Though Ursaring had taken even more. ["… You…"]

The 'Queen' huffed, chuckling vilely. Ursaring angry marked, pulling back his arm, as if he were to punch something, only his Metal Claw became twice more larger. ["I won't lose **to ****_YOU!_**"]

He dashed forward, running with the low speed he had, Froslass just stared. ["You have no hope."] with her hand acting like a fan again, she covered her lips. ["A normal type pokemon with fighting moves."] Ursaring kept running, not caring about the major difference in the upper hand. ["You're only working move is a steel type. However Metal Claw is a naturally weak steel type move. It won't do much against a high level pokemon such as myself."]

Ursaring jumped, ready to ram his claw onto her skull. ["Quit getting Cocky! Rrrraaaa!"]

["**Such Insolence.**"]

She lashed out her arm, a harsh blizzard smacking the Ursaring in his face and belly. One of his weak spots, the bear pokemon was violently thrashed to the sky, and fell to the ground. Gyarados' eyes snapped opened, in both shock, and fear. The Froslass hummed to herself, floating in the air towards the Bear on the ground. ["I was not speaking with ego. I was informing you the reasons why you would lose."]

She giggled again, sending shivers down Gyarados' long fish spine. His grip around the frozen pokemon tighten as the Froslass turn to him, hovering above the Ursaring. Her tiny little fingers suddenly created an icicle, long and sharp. Gyarados titled his head, wondering what she was going to do with it. Just like that, Froslass held the icicle spear to Ursaring's back. ["Hand me the Kingdra. And he'll live."]

The giant red Gyarados snapped his eyes in shock. He was ordered to protect his fellow companion, at the cost Ursaring's life was now in danger. The bear pokemon weakly looked over to the confused Gyarados. ["Don't… they want her for some reason… don't hand her over…."] he weakly uttered the words, trying to remain conscious. However half of his mind went into a memory sleep, remember the day he could never live down.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAA!"_

The present Ursaring looked down on the memory. He saw himself and Feraligatr, Kingdra, Gyarados, Murkrow and Sneasel, just watching their redhead Master cry out, not a couple tears but rivers down his face. He wasn't sniffling, he was full out bawling. The emotions inside their trainer just burst out at random. And all they could do was just watch him, cry on the floor, his arms and head on the edge of the bed.

Feraligatr looked more concern then the rest, Ursaring can tell the big jaw pokemon felt ashamed for not being of any help. He himself didn't know how to sooth the boy. The redhead wouldn't understand them, nor did he even know what to say to him. ["Master…"] the present Ursaring looked down at the memory, he looked at his Master, the tears that never seem to end kept falling, the sight alone was heart breaking.

"HaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAA!" his shoulders trebled violently, his cries were loud yet unheard by others. The present Ursaring just looked down, not wanting to remember this day. This memory he cannot forget.

Gyarados just stared at his zoned out friend and the frozen Kingdra at his side, he slowly shook his head, he didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want this at all. ["I.. don't know what to do…"]

["Hand over the Kingdra. And he'll live."] the sharp spear like icicle inched closer to Ursaring's neck, making Gyarados wince and whimper.

He shook his head slightly. ["But he told me not too…"]

The Froslass rolled her eyes, he lifted the icicle, about to smash it down the bear's neck. The big red dragon like pokemon yelp from the feelings swelling up in him. He was at panic and couldn't decide what to do. She slammed down her hand. ["_NO WAIT!_"]

The 'Queen' pokemon smirked as Gyarados panted from the panic, his tail trembled around the ice block. The icicle, was much to close for comfort to the Bear's neck. ["So. You will hand her over now yes?"]

* * *

["**AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHH!**"]

A thud was heard, and wicked laughter. The Skarmory laughed as Sneasel fell to his stomach, grunted, face twisted in nothing but pain, his bleeding broken claw had gotten worse, as well his body seem to be more injured then before. Blood started to come from his open wounds, making the pure white snow tainted with red.

Ataro remained unconscious behind the fallen Sneasel. The Skarmory slowly walked, a step by step to Sneasel. ["This is where you **Die.**"]

The steel flying pokemon rise up his sharp knife like wing. He then gave one smirk to Sneasel, as he watched with one eye open, his arms trembled as well his whole beaten body. _Please… move… come on… move… please, just… a little longer… I can't die here. Please…_

His not broken claw clench together lightly. The Skamory yank down his wing to, aiming for Sneasel's neck.

The wesael Pokemon's claw unclenched.

* * *

_Author Comments;_

Explotaro VS Feraligatr.

Sneasel & Ataro VS Skarmory.

Snowflake & Murkrow VS Giant Ursaring.

Ursaring, Gyarados & Kingdra VS Frosslass.

Hope you enjoy~~


	8. Part Eight, We end this Now

The Froslass rolled her eyes, he lifted the icicle, about to smash it down the bear's neck. The big red dragon like pokemon yelp from the feelings swelling up in him. He was at panic and couldn't decide what to do. She slammed down her hand. ["NO WAIT!"]

The 'Queen' pokemon smirked as Gyarados panted from the panic, his tail trembled around the ice block. The icicle, was much to close for comfort to the Bear's neck. ["So. You will hand her over now yes?"]

Gyarados' mind was at a mental crisis, he had to take action now, other he might end up losing all their lives. ["I…."]

_Crack!_

The Froslass and Gyarados looked at the ice block, where Kingdra was trapped, the little crack from before was now growing, threatening to shatter her whole. Both of them seem panicked by this. With Gyarados' tail around the ice, he felt it get warmer, hotter. On a blaze. ["Wh-what is go-"]

_CRACK!_

Tiny little ice, shattered and scattered everywhere. Gyarados' eyes grew widen, completely shock, his vision was covered by the ice exploding everywhere, he felt boiling hot water splash all over his face and scales, it burned him despite his hard scales. Once the hot mist was cleared Gyarados looked at where the ice had shattered. The frozen blood he expected was not there.

["**YOU GET THAT DAMN ICICLE AWAY FROM HIM ****_NOW!_**"]

Hot steam surrounded Kingdra, Gyarados looked at the used to be frozen water type, she somehow managed to escape the ice. ["Q-Queendra!""] the happiness rose in his voice, he felt the pressure wash away from his shoulders. The Froslass scoffed and tossed the icicle towards the Kingdra. In response the female shot a boiling Hydro Pump, making the ice melt and making the Froslass scream.

["_IYAAAA!_"] the hot water boil her ice, the pain was even worse then a fire type and it's flame thrower. She struggled up to from the floor. ["How… did you get out?"]

The Kingdra hovered over to her, glaring with distaste and bitter. ["My previous owner was an Empath. She taught me how to use the River of Emotions."] the Froslass hovered up, returning the glare muttering 'Empath' under her breath. Gyarados automatically went to Ursauring and tried to help him back up. Before the Froslass can make a move, Kingdra literally spun her body and bitch slap her.

["KYAAAH!"] Froslass was violently rammed down to the ice. She placed her hands down and tried to stand. Before she can, Kingdra released a Hydro pump down to the ice, melting it a bit, the water hit and was shooting up like a geyser, making the 'Queen' pokemon scream out. Froslass growled and tried to freeze the water with her hands, however the water was much to blazing to be frozen by her ice.

_River of Emotions… I can't beat that… a cold-hearted pokemon like me… cannot beat one with a human heart._

Froslass was bashed back, her body slammed against the mirror barrier she had placed up. With the impact of her body and the water, the barrier completely shattered and flew all directions. Gyarados stared in awe, as Ursaring slowly regained consciousness. Kingdra stood there, eyes completely fierce and pissed. Her mind kept chanting one thing, on a endless replay. _I won't be useless. I won't be useless… not again._

The memories of her Master, Silver crying on the stony bed as all she can do was watch flashed by her mind. When Froslass' body was rammed down to the ice, cracking it around her, Kingdra shook her thoughts and loomed over the ice type, trapping her this time. ["Now then. Let's talk."]

* * *

_"Ne… Snowflake… you think.. I'll see him again…?_

Snowflake was taken back by Murkrow's words, a sudden voice rang in her head, she started to remember the time she closed her heart to everyone, even her own trainer. The action was selfish, she wasn't directly affected, but she was blind, and didn't want to get hurt again, she long for a life without pain, she even closed her heart to the person she owes her life to. _Partner…?_

She felt the Giant Ursaring's steel pulse through her teeth, the pulse of pain spread to her spine, legs and paws, the pain she felt was physical, this pain didn't bother her. Her defense was higher then normal, it was to be expected. The moment of grief left as soon as it came, she bite down even harder on the claw, more ice started to freeze over. _Yes… my promise to you.. Was that I would find him… and bring him to you… and I… __**Will keep that promise!**_

There was a white flash blinding Murkrow, he was tossed back from the impact of the Fire Punch and bashed to a nearby tree, his wing stung and burned, he couldn't help but tear up from the intense pain. He noticed Snowflake wasn't thrown back, and looked up to the Ursaring.

The Giant Bear's eyes widen, his pupils dilated. A shadow was shaded over his nose, the look of horrified and shock was clear on the bear's face, what they both saw was Snowflake's teeth shattering the metal claw with her ice fang. ["Ahha! Snowflake you did it!"]

[**"GG- GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"]**

Snowflake was hit with the fire punch to the other side where Murkrow was bashed, she yelp from the pain as Ursaring shouted in agony from his broken claw. Murkrow couldn't move with his burned wing, the scream was loud enough to be heard throughout the forest.

* * *

["Hrrh?"] the Skarmory quickly looked up, recognizing the scream. He sighed and looked back at his should-be-dead victim. ["What the…"] however he was taken back to see he had missed Sneasel's neck.

He looked at the ground, the snow, as if Sneasel was moved lower. The Skarmory caught on and looked at the dark green pokemon's leg, as expected, the Aipom had moved Sneasel out from Skarmory's attack by pulling him down with his tail. ["Why you little! You're awake!"]

Sneasel gritted his teeth tight, with a loud scream he jumped to his claws, ignoring the pain he got from his broken one, and jumped in the air, slamming his legs to Skarmory. The steel pokemon used his wing he had been defending with since the beginning, he smirked as Sneasel was the one getting more injured then them. ["NOW! **ATARO!**"]

Skarmory widen his eyes, the Ataro jumped up in the air, his fist tail clutched hard as a powerful Focus Punch was building up more and more power. The steel bird growled and fling his wing, making Sneasel wince and back flip in the air. For a mini second him and Ataro made eye contact. Sneasel inhaled now being behind Ataro as he readied his attack. ["BLIZAARD!"]

As shouted the icy wind gave Ataro a power boost, as well converting his Focus Punch into a mixture of Ice Punch as well. ["**IS THIS.**"] rage, anger, remorse, Ataro's emotions made the attack that much more powerful. Skarmory widen his eyes, he yank out his wing to black the attack, the wing he would normally use to attack. ["**DECENT.**"]

Sneasel was now falling to the ground, Skarmory noticed he used the wrong wing, but was much to late as Ataro rammed his fist _extremely_ hard onto his wing. ["**ENOGUH FOR ****_YOOOOUUUUUU!?_**"]

["GYYAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAAA_!"]

_Crack!_

Ataro's impact punch grew even stronger, cracks were now forming around the wing. Sneasel was now at the ground smiling a bit to himself, happy at the fact he was right. The shock waves sent Ataro flying back next to the grounded Sneasel, Skarmory's wing was now shattered as he too fell back words crying in pain.

_Every time Skarmory blocked, it was with the same wing, every time he attacked it was with the different wing, my claws did nothing to him as well my ice, I needed brute force, I was right, his attacking wing had a lower defense then the other wing, Ataro can only land one more attack in his condition…. It was a risky gamble, if I was wrong we both would have died._

Sneasel closed his eyes sighing in relief, Skarmory was now fallen and zoned, Ataro started laughing. ["You're just as observant as Silver ya know! Ahahah! I didn't understand why you wanted me to act like I was zoned, but I trusted you."] a grin appeared on the Monkey's face, Sneasel only looked back with slight shock before returning a shy smile himself.

Ataro chuckled once more before losing conscious, Sneasel looked up at the sky before losing his own. _It was that trust… that got us this far…Partner._

With that, the two silently fainted. Above them, high high above them was a cliff, the same cliff Silver and Gold had fallen off.

"They get along well." said a familiar voice.

A scoff was heard, on the cliff sat two boys. "At least Sneasel isn't alone…"

The two boys who sat on the edge of the cliff was Silver and Gold themselves. However unlike before they were more pale, _see-though_ as if they were…

A Ghost.

The golden haired boy chuckled and laid his hand on top of the redhead's. "Worried about him? I guess you DO have a heart~" his teasing tone was visible, Silver only looked away in a pout, soon his eyes were filled with a certain melancholy feeling. Gold's own eyes was filled with the same feeling. Happy their pokemons were okay, but sad that they were no longer of this world.

Silver's hand shifted, and gripped Gold's tightly. "So.. This is how it ends for us huh…?"

A long silence was filled the air, the Hatcher was trying to find the right words, ironically enough, even without a heart he still felt pain busting in his chest. "Yeah… seems like it." his voice was just as faint as they were. Slowly vanishing in the blizzard.

* * *

Short I know LOL XDU wrapping up the battles though~~!  
And thanks to all who reads tihs XD!

Around the part where Sneasel jumps up a certain song named "For All Heroes" (a pokespe paraody thingy of 1000 sakura from Vocaloid) popped in my playlist XD

LOLOLOL the name Queendra was created by my twin *Eifi-Copper and it was awesome and made so much sense so I used it LOL~~  
Hope you like it ^^ and leave a comment~  
the series not over yet~~ still got a few more parts left =w=~

Sorry, it'a really lame and late LOL

Feraligatr VS Bakutaro.

Sneasel & Ataro VS Skarmory = S&A VICTOR.

Snowflake & Murkrow VS Ursaring = S&M VICTOR.

Ursaring, Gyarados & Kingdra VS Frosslass. = Queendra VICTOR.


	9. Part Nine, The roads ahead Splits

["SNAP OUT OF IT!"]

["**RAAAARRRRR!**"]

The fight between the two friends continued, Feraligatr's teeth started to bleed from the pressure he kept adding. As for Explotaro, his eyes were getting more crazy, their hands locked together, and tried to push each other down, adding all their body force as they can. It was true Feraligatr deep down blamed Explotaro, yet he refused to believe his Master was dead.

However the more and more passed time between them the more anger he felt, the more he succumb to the realization he can never see his Master again. Tears of grief and frustration began to form in the giant blue pokemon's eyes. The more he looked at Explotaro the more pity he felt for his friend and himself, this entire fight was just a big mess.

Both of them refused to give in, not caring about their hands and arms aching from the force.

* * *

["You're the dumbest pokemon I've ever met."]

["What can I say…? I'm a bird…"]

Snowflake scoffed at his replied, she turn on back where she had been punch to heal from the injury. ["How's your wing?"]

["is that sympathy I hear?"] the Murkrow chuckled, trying to mask the pain from his burn winged. He heard the Glaceon mutter an insult to him. None of them moved but silently stared at the giant fallen Ursaring, Murkrow played the events in his head wondering what will happen now. It took a good moment for Glaceon to finally stand and walk over to the black bird.

She only sighed and shook her head with she saw the severe damage to his wing. ["Yeah.. Definitely stupid."]

"Oh There you are."

Throughout the short time Murkrow known the sassy pokemon, he wasn't expecting to see her frighten this way. Her paws froze, her body became stiff, her ears were perked high, her eyes were widen. Taking in the image, he quickly looked at the human being. It was a girl, possibly around Silver's age. She had long, extremely long white hair in twin bows, her dress resembled something of an Azumaril, her hands were clasped together as her arms were covered in lace. She wore a tiara on her head as her legs very much like her arms covered in lace.

Murkrow wondered if this was a trainer with a derange fashion sense. ["Princess."] Murkrow squawked. ["How do you do."] Snowflake turn around to face the 'Princess' the girl only smiled and went down on her knees. Holding her hand out gently, Snowflake walked over to her. "I heard you went traitor."

Murkrow silently wondered if this would bring harm to Snowflake. ["Yes. I have."]

The girl inhale in the snow, her light clothing and still not the slightest shiver. She sighed out and stood up, slowly walking over to the black bird. "I see then, and this is your new friend?"

Curious at this, Murkrow waited for Snowflake's answer. ["Just… a Partner."]

_So she does have a heart._

"Ahah, Partners are nice…" she placed her hand on the burn wing, making Murkrow flinch and yelp out. "Give me one moment." Snowflake didn't turn around, she was still standing her back turn on them. Finally the thought Murkrow should have been thinking about entered his mind. _Wait… she understand us..?!_

Suddenly, the pain on his wing started to reverse, he looked at where the girl placed her hand, he saw a pale white and green light surrounding his wing and healing him. The action took him by surprise, as far as he knew they were enemies or trespassers. Murkrow started to feel the pain he felt when the punch first made contact, he yelped out in pain and soon it vanish, his burnt wing was now back to normal. "There, all better right?"

["Y-yeah…. Uhh.. Who are you?"]

The girl only giggled at him and stood up, helping Murkrow fly up in the process. "Maybe.. I'll tell you that another time."

She turn around, her short dress fluttering as she did and began to walk away, once she passed Snowflake, Murkrow was taken back. All the Glaceon did was look down and wait for the girl to disappear. The whole thing was surreal, the bird almost believe it didn't happen. He noticed the Princess had healed the Giant Ursaring as well but not his consciousness. ["Who… are you?"]

["I've told you. I am the Guardian of this Ice Wonderland."]

Snowflake scoffed and began to walk towards Murkrow tested his wing for a moment, wondering if it truly was heal. He was amazed that it felt normal. He began following Snowflake once more. ["Where are you taking me now?"]

["Didn't we go over this before? You brainless bird, I've seen the whole event, and I know of the location your trainers fell."] the blizzard got heavier the deeper in the forest they went, being a flying type, this whether made it much more harder for him. The cold would get breathed into his lungs and make him choke out as the Glaceon paid no mind what-so-ever.

_What happens… if they really are dead….? I-… I killed them…._

* * *

["You know me?"]

["Yes."]

["And you didn't want to kill me, but you would kill to _get_ me."]

["Yes."]

Kingdra looked at the Froslass, she explained how she only wanted to talk though given the events, Kingdra wasn't falling for that. Ursaring and Gyarados were just watching from he back. Though her words, Kingdra obviously hinted bitterness. Gyarados inched a bit closer. ["Queendra…? Uhh…"]

_Queen…!?_

Froslass stared, baffled at how casually the big red dragon called a seahorse Queen. Kingdra seemed to noticed Froslass' reaction to this. ["Yeah?"]

["This is where Master fell right?"]

["It should be…"] Kingdra took a look around, she noticed the cliff they fell from was there now, but not their Master and his friend. Ursaring was breathing rather rigged, from his fight just now. He looked up at the somewhat clear snowing skies, it noticed the skies were getting dark above, and a layer of mist blocked his vision from looking any further. ["They… aren't here…"]

Kingdra sharply snapped her attention to Froslass who was know fanning her self slightly. Catching on quickly. ["I've disposed of the dead bodies in the cave for the Zubats."] she huffed and looked the other way.

All three pokemon widen their eyes to her words.

_Dead_ Bodies.

Kingdra shook her head, Ursaring breathed heavily, Gyarados simple looked up at the sky. The mist block his view to the real sky, making him a bit sadder. The snow fell down lightly to the ground. ["Let's go."] Kingdra glared at the ghost type, expecting her to lead them to the bodies. Ursaring follow the two females.

["Gyarados, let's go."]

The giant overgrown fish didn't move, he continued to look at the mist, in some sort of haze spell, something in the mist caught his attention. A little flash, very much like his trainer, Gyarados had a thing for things that shine and sparkles. Froslass kept glaring at Kingdra, as the dragon just waited for Gyarados to follow. ["Gyarados, hurry now."

["No.. there's something…"] it was true, the red pokemon often gets distracted, though he normally always spots something out of the ordinary. Ursaring started to look at the water type's lin of direction, Kingdra did the same was Froslass kept glaring with bitter tension. Not long, the three of them saw a flamethrower come down and vanish in the mid air. ["There it is!"]

["Explotaro's flames!"] Ursaring widen his eyes, now with the whole in the mist he clearly saw the two starters fighting. ["What in the earth!?"]

Shock wave over the female water type. She was about to get closer to the mist area, in attempt to see better. ["Oh, the time you spend here, the closer the Zubats gets to _them._"]

["You Witch-!"] Ursaring prepared a fist, but was held back, or rather pushed back gently by Kingdra. He growled out his anger against the Ghost type.

It was Kingdra's turn to glare, as Froslass gave sly smirk, holding her hand like a fan up. The water type female glance to the ground, staring at the snow, at the very moment she was in charge, what she said went, she couldn't afford to make the wrong choice, thus she carefully thought out each route. ["Ursaring… Gyarados, go to them, I'll go with her to find our trainers."]

["What?! We can't leave her with you!"]

Kingdra swiftly shot back a violent look. ["And what do you suppose we do?!"] she turn her whole body at him. ["You two aren't stable enough, both of you need support from someone, this one can't be alone and you can't stand up on your own!"] Froslass watched the yelling Kingdra closely, something in her was odd. ["And obviously you two can't stand up against _her_ therefore you two go stop them and I'll go get our Master!"]

Ursaring frown at her, breathing hard, accepting her decision slowly. ["Gyarados."] he turn around and walked a few feet. ["Let's go."]

["Haai…~"] Kingdra watched the two start walking to where the mountain lowers. With a huff she went back to Froslass, and started to walk in the cave. The water type desperate wanted to know how did the pokemon know her, she thought in her mind if she knew this pokemon, or at least her pre-volution, yet nothing came to mind. The cave was damp and cold, just like everything else.

Froslass calmly hovered, leading the water type to where she placed the bodies. Her eyes were as slu as ever, Kingdra wore a concern look, but was on high guard the Ghost type sighed out. [" I have a question."]

["I'll answer yours if you answer mines."]

["Seem fair enough."]

Kingdra made a gesture for her to go first. ["How did you learn the River of Emotions?"]

This was not something she every talked about, mainly for the fact that that not even her own Master knew she had this ability, the only ones who knew were her and the person who taught it to her. Her previous trainer Blue. ["My Master taught it to me."]

["That is false. I know for a fact, Silver dose not contain such powers."]

At the mention of his name, Kingdra's blood boiled. Before she can open her mouth, Froslass turn a bit sassily. ["Don't waste your question on that~"]

This made her stop her voice in her throat. Froslass enjoyed the water type's moment of trap, she enjoyed watching her in a hesitate. Kingdra regain her compose and sent a glare. ["How is it you know me?"]

A grim smile appeared on the Ghost type's face, Kingdra looked at her oddly, preparing for anything she tosses at her. ["You are the pokemon of **Number Six.**"]

* * *

AND THE BATTLES ARE OVER!

But it dosen't here~~ there is still more to come XD~  
Think of this as a filler chapter~ leave a comment please and thank you~

I'm acrtually starting to enjoy writing in a Pokemon's POV, it's quite fun =w=~ Oh look! The Princess makes another entrance owo, and she has powers~~/SHOT

Round One:

Explotaro VS Feraligatr.

Sneasel & Ataro VS Skarmory. S&A Victors.

Ursaring, Gyarados & Queendra VS Froslass. U,G&Q Victors.

Murkrow & Snowflake VS Giant Ursaring. M&S Victors.

Thank you for all those who followed this series ^^3 It means alot~~ after all, it's rare to find fans who likes fanfics that isn't ALWAYS about romance, this si mainly actions and alot a bit of angst~


	10. Part Ten, What will you do Next?

In the light snow, The Hibernator pokemon walked slowly, leaning on the Atrocious pokemon for support. He panted out, looking ahead, he and Kingdra went separate ways, they were sent to stop the two fighting starters just above them. The mountain lowers just a bit up ahead, however what the two did not know, along the way two of their comrades awaited for death to overcome them.

["Sorry."]

Ursaring looked up at the red pokemon with a questioning look. ["Huh?"]

Gyarados looked down, sliding on the ice to move ahead slowly. Ursaring looked into his eyes and noticed he was feeling regretful, the look on his face reminded him of his own son that would were the same look of regret and guilt. He quickly shook of the imagine of his son from his mind, listening to the red pokemon. ["I couldn't do anything back there…"]

["That's alright."] with his claw, Ursaring rubbed his side to comfort him. ["Let's just stop those two and wait for our Master to return with Queendra."]

["Yeah.. Alright…"] Gyarados slither, letting his mind wander free and dangerously. Recalling the time he felt this useless. Back when his Master suddenly walked in their base, and just broke down completely.

_~And I lost, who I am. And I can't, understand. Why my heart is so broken. Rejecting your love.~_

["Ah! Master~!"] the red Gyarados smiled happily at the arrival of his Master. Silver noticed his happiness and gave an awkward smile, a small one that can barely be seen, but it was still there. The Gyarados lowered his head, as Silver had some troubled placing his hand on of his horns.

Yet he did so, and patted him, as if he was some pet. "Hey…"

~Without love gone wrong, Lifeless words carrying on. Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.~

The moment he heard him speak, all he heard was sadness, once he looked up to his Master the red Gyarados was stunned to see his red-haired Master have tears in his eyes. ["M-… Master…?"] he tilted his head, looking at him curiously, wondering if he was okay.

"I wonder… if I was a pokemon… would I still be…." Gyarados saw tears run down the boy's cheek, Feraligatr and Queendra came near, wondering what their Master was saying. "Would I be…."

~But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. Who I am, from the start. Take me home to my heart.~

Ursaring wore a shock expression, hearing the tears pour out in the redhead's voice. Sneasel looked down, obviously knowing why Silver was acting this way, he couldn't help but shed a few tears before his trainer. "Would I be… useful to her…?"

The pokemon heard a sob, Murkrow back away from his shoulders shaking Master, Silver looked down, slowly bring his hands to his face. "Would she… would be still here….!? I-…. I-..!"

~Let me go, and I will run, I will not be silent. All this time, spent in vain. Wasted years, wasted gain.~

The pokemons can practically hear Silver breakdown and shatter, the Exchanger made another sob before falling to his knees, eyes shut tightly, teeth gritting, trying to force back the sobs. Gyarados back up a bit, confused to what to do, this never happened before, even if it did, he still wouldn't know how to comfort him. Sneasel watched Silver place his arms around himself, silently crying. Gyarados nudge his trainer, which only made the redhead bury his face on the bed close by.

Gyarados flinched to this and back away, terrified, scared, confused. Ferealigatr reached out, but stopped mid-air, not knowing what to do, Ursaring was confused, Queendra didn't even dare look at him, even Sneasel was lost to what to do. All we did was just watch him.

~All is lost, but hope remains. And this war's not over. There's a light, there's a sun, taking all the shattered ones.~

["Mas… ter…?"] Queendra had shook her and waited for him to stop on his own. Gyarados looked down, feeling powerless. Exactly what he was. He was sure everyone remembered this day. He was sure everyone felt the same. After this event, the pokemons Silver collected all put their differences aside and became something they all knew the boy needed.

Silver noticed it, the more caring attitude they gave. Queendra was the only female, and knew Silver from before. She was somewhat of the Mother. Ursaring was already a father, it was natural to him.

~To the place, we belong. And his love will conquer.~

["Gyarados?"]

["Huh? Oh…"] the red pokemon shook his head violently, placing that memory deep in the back of his mind. Ursaring stopped using his friend for support and took a few feet ahead. ["Uhh?"]

Ursaring looked in the snow deeply, seeing something or not. ["Is that… what I think it is?"] he took another step closer, trying to get a better view. What he saw was steel and fur being buried in the snow. ["AH!"]

The bear gained energy to run to where the furs were being buried. ["SNEASEL! ATARO!"]

Ursaring dug them out of the snow, when he touched them, they were freezing. A new level of cold. The fear that they were no longer with them paralyzed the bear with fear. Gyarados soon came and looked at the zoned out pokemons. Dried blood stained Sneasel's arm. Ataro's back had a darker purple bruise following his spine. ["Are they alive?"]

["Shhh, of course they are."] Ursaring had hoped. He laid them down in the snow and shook them slightly. ["Sneasel.. Can you hear me?"]

["Who are _you_?"]

Gyarados and Ursaring swiftly look behind them where an injured Skarmory panted. Ursaring stood up, trying to prepare himself for battle. Skarmory glared at the two, his panting became harder the more he moved until finally he fell on his knees unable to stand. ["Damnit.."]

Ursaring looked at him, knowing there was no battle today. ["We are pokemons who are looking for our Master."]

["I am the Sky Guardian of this Forest."] the two exchanged looks, Skarmory then looked down at the two zoned out pokemons. ["They with you?"]

["Yeah."]

The bird sighed out annoyed. Gyarados watched him as Ursaring tried to re-waken the two fallen pokemons, a bit more desperately this time. A sigh of relief escaped the bear's lips, once Sneasel moved and Ataro groaned. ["Oh thank God…"]

Sneasel slowly sat up, shaking his head to get his vision clear. Ataro was still laying down, shaking from the cold, still unable to move his spine, Ursaring had already figured as much and brought the monkey to his arms, trying to share their heat. Sneasel yelped out at the shooting pain his claw gave him. His body ache painfully. He wasn't sure if he can last much longer. ["Ack… I can't… it hurts.."]

["P-Put me down… I ca-can…wa-.."] Ataro's voice slowly broke, he tried moving which caused him pain. Skarmory was on his knees, just waiting for something to happen. Gyarados felt something touch him. When he looked around there was nothing, though he felt it again, and again, getting more pressured.

Sneasel looked at the ground. ["The ground's shaking…"]

Gyarados looked around, trying to find the source. ["An avalanche?!"] Ursaring looked around, protectively and worried. There snow field was clear, there was no natural disaster accruing. Skarmory listened closely, he turn his attention to where the mountain lowered, a giant shadow was drawing near them. ["Is that one of your buddies?"] the bear asked, glaring at the steel bird.

Skarmory squinted his eyes to see if it was who thought it was. The shape was like an overgrown bear. A very round bear. ["That's…"] fear dawn upon the bird, he squawked and tried to get up, wanting to move away, Gyarados and Ursaring widen their eyes to see The Sleeping Pokemon; Snorlax. ["_THAT IS NOT AN ALLY!"]_

The dark blue pokemon raised up his claw, quickly gathering air to power up his fire blast around his paws. Skarmory squawked out in fear, unable to move away. Gyarados automatically took action, instinctively rushing to cover the steel bird and take the attack to his scales. It didn't help his previous burns from Kingdra's water. ["GRAAAAHH!"]

["Hey! What you are doing!?"] Ursaring growled, partly confused to who to be angry at. Skarmory was now shock to see the enemy side protecting him. Sneasel stared at the steel bird, just now he caught a glimpse of a different personality.

Gyarados' tail whipped around the bird, grabbing him and backing away from the Snorlax. ["He's hurt!"] shouted the shiny pokemon.

["He's the ENEMY!"]

Skarmory glanced at the red pokemon, his attention then went to the Sneasel sitting up gripping his claw. Ataro was falling back to sleep as Ursaring held him close. ["Look."] once the two were beyond the Snorlax's reach. Skarmory could barely stand, his wings were slowly recovering, he knew he would not survive this. ["I-…"]

["**YOU! COME BACK HERE!**"] the Snorlax growled viciously, violently glaring at the bird, Sneasel noticed the fear in his eyes, and something else he couldn't place. Gyarados roared back and head butted the Sleeping Pokemon back. ["**AAAAARRRGHH! OUT OF MY WAY!**"]

With his claws, Snorlax gripped onto the Gyarados' horns and tried to push him back. Ursaring widen and winced to this. Sneasel tried to stand up, but ended up falling on his stomanch. ["I can't…. move…"] Skarmory looked at the pokemons around him.

The Aipom couldn't move, neither can the Sneasel. The Ursaring looked roughed up already, he himself can barely stand, and the Red Gyarados was a few burn marks on his scales. Sneasel's face twisted with pain, Gyarados' rage was growing, giving him more power. Skarmory was about to ask for help from the trespassers.

["Get up."]

Ursaring took a step back as Ataro jumped from his grip. His back ache making him stand with on leg and the other knelt on the snow, it was obvious he was freezing, but had enough body heat thanks to Ursaring. Sneasel sighed out, trying to stand up, instead he had the same position as Ataro, only different legs making it look like a prefect stance. Ursaring glanced towards Gyarados who gave them both a smile. ["Obviously, we can't just let one of our pals fight alone."]

Getting into a battle stance, Ursaring nodded. ["Might as well."] Skarmory looked at the four, preparing to fight, Gyarados at snaked around the three. Sneasel held a bit of bitterness towards the bird, though he wasn't going to display it until after he fight is over with. ["Are you joining or what?"] Ataro asked, panting out from the lack of energy.

Snorlax growled violently, raising his claw once more, only the air around it became misty, damp, then into water. Skarmory looked at his wing that was made for attacking, he scowled and glared back at the Snorlax. ["Yeah, I'm in."]

As the water made contact with the snow, the Water Pulse splash everywhere, ripping the air. Everyone heard the sounds and knew the water can slice them. Skarmory protected everyone by using Air Cutter to slash the water in half. The water drops mixed with the falling light snow, created snowflakes around the. All five pokemons were now on one side, giving a strong gaze at the enrage Snorlax prepared to fight again him.

* * *

["Can I ask you a question?"]

["Wasn't that one already?"]

Murkrow thought about this for a moment, he then scowled at the Glaceon and kept flying normally. ["That girl is your trainer isn't she?"]

The Glaceon kept walking, swaying her paws sassily, like she had in the beginning. ["It's a possibility~"]

Murkrow rolled his eyes. He kept gently flying, going down the mountain to where Snowflake said she saw his Master fall. the name calling had come to a crease, mainly because Snowflake was still thinking about what the bird had said to her before during their battle. Murkrow was more confused, about himself and what was happening around him. ["Why are you helping us?"]

Snowflake scoffed at him. ["I never said help. I am not helping you."]

Murkrow frowned at her, he then went closer to her still in the air. ["I don't believe you."] Snowflake stopped walking. She stayed silent, as the black bird waited for her to make a move.

["That's your choice then."] her voice had darken. ["However.** If you get in my way. I won't hesitate.**"]

She started walking, acting as if that hadn't happen. Murkrow had a soft frown on his face, both in serious and confusion. He flew softly, only a bit distance, wondering what she met. The black bird sighed, thinking about anything else besides his situation now. He went back to his past, before he made Silver and before he ended up in this Ice Wasteland. He wondered if things would have been different if he never allowed himself to be captured. ["Hey, brainless bird."]

["Hm?"] apparently he had already come to terms with his new nickname. He stopped as he saw something in the deep forest make it's way into the blizzard they were in. Murkrow squinted his eyes to see something a with a long neck. ["Wha…"]

["Tch."] Snowflake went into a battle stance, violent and eyes flaring with blood thirst. Her front half bent down like a cat. Murkrow wince, something he did often due to the blizzard and went behind the ice type. His claws touched the ice, making him whimper from the cold. _How long can I survive this weather I wonder…_["It seems we have another fight headed our way."]

Lapras, the Transport Pokemon. ["Traitor!"]

Snowflake let out a chuckle, a vile almost evil chuckle. ["You always know how to flatter a girl~"]

The Lapras was no amused, inhaled slightly in, breathing the cold ice around her. ["I will punish you for your betrayal!"] Snowflake growled and rammed Murkrow to the ground, far away from Ice Beam attack the blue shelled pokemon sent out. Snowflake barely made it out of the sharp rapid icicle that was created in the air.

She growled violently, the blizzard around her started to turn into tiny diamonds. Soon her paws started to give out a mist. Murkrow shook his head and saw the battle about to unfold. The cold winds around him felt harsher then before, making him cough out, his wings soon felt like lead. _Damnit!_

["The two most powerful Guardians facing off."] Snowflake's voice sounded amused yet dark. ["**I wonder who will live at the end of this.**"]

* * *

["GRAAAH!"]

The ghost ice type pokemon was violently bashed to the rocky snow cave. She slide down on her bum, trying to breath from the sudden blow. Kingdra panted angrily, having a certain blood thirst in her eyes wanting to melt the little witch in front of her. The Froslass soon floated up, patting away the dirt from herself. It didn't take long for that cocky smirk to come back on her face. Kingdra went a bit closer, her voice low and dark, full of rage. ["**How do you know that name!? ****_TELL ME!_**"]

Her voice echoed throughout the caves, forgetting about the Zubats that lived in it. Froslass chuckled out. ["Simple."] going around the water type and a bit closer to the deep cave. ["I was there too."]

At this, Kingdra's red eyes widen to an impossible way, her pulps were now a dot. Many thoughts rushed into her head, such as, Is she his pokemon? Was she a victim to us? Did one of us train her? How was she there?

These questions were left unanswered, before Kingdra can actually ask one of them, Froslass began to hovered deeper to the caves. ["I don't suppose you _want_your Master to be eaten by the Zubats."] she gave a sly chuckle t the end.

Kingdra's mind was unstable, she felt unsafe, she felt scared and angry, finally realizing the fact that her Master was indeed _dead._she didn't these emotions, she felt cold yet hot, she felt nauseas and dull. Her mind, her body, her sanity was unbalanced and unstable. Froslass noticed this and chuckled. She foled her hands together and kept going deeper to the cave, this time with a gentle yet devious voice saying, ["Now now dear…. Come along. We need to find those bodies."]

Kingdra looked up at the ghost type. She slowly blinked and nodded. ["Yes… Ma'am."] as if she was under a spell, she dully obeyed and followed her. Lifelessly moving. Deep within her mind she was hurting.

Her Master was dead. The Master she's known for all her life was _gone._A harsh fact she refused to believe, she stayed strong from the others, she had to be, she was strong, she was train by both Blue and Silver. She, Sneasel and Ursaring were the three main ones everyone depended on. Kingdra was always appointed leader in things like this, being the oldest, though Feraligatr said he was around her age. She was terrified being around the Froslass, she didn't clearly understand or knew how they were connected.

Her mind was in total chaos. This continued for what seem to be hours, yet it was only mere minutes. Kingdra tried to sort out her thoughts, as she followed the pokemon that caused her so much pain._ Please…. Silver.. Be alive…_

* * *

"ARGH!"

A chuckle was heard, a cocky one as well with shivering noises. On the edge of the mountain sat two boys. One with raven hair glared at the redhead who chuckled. "You think this is funny!?"

The redhead only smirk slightly. "Yes, I do."

"FFF-" Gold shivered violently, shaking in his place from the cold. "I don't..! I d-don't unders-s-stand!" the Hatcher gritted his teeth in attempt to stop the clattering of his freezing teeth. The blizzard around them were now gone, light snow fell _though_them. Just an hour ago give or take, they had died quick and painlessly by falling off a very long cliff. "We're GHOST! HOW ARE WE STILL COLD!?"

Silver still wore his smirk, unlike Gold who was rubbing his shoulders to get a bit warmer, he was light clothing and acted like it was a normal weathered day. "We?"

Gold shot a glare, the best he can make with his frozen eyebrows. The Exchanger only chuckled again, looking out at the half frozen lake, the distance sun gave a nice appeal. Gold groaned again and tried to warm himself up, grumpy and sour. Silver on the other hand felt melancholy, both well and sad. Well of the view that was nice and sad because he was _dead._

They were in a place where they can clearly see their Starter pokemons fighting, yet they choose to ignore it, Silver, because he knew it would eventually get solved, and Gold because he couldn't bare to look at them. On their left they see Sneasel, Gyarados, Ursaring, Ataro and a Skarmory fighting against a Snorlax. Silver mentally wondered where was Queendra headed in the cave with the pokemon he's never seen. He also wondered where was Murkrow. "Hey Gold?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think we're still here?" the redhead turn his attention to the still shivering Hatcher. He only sighed at this and shrugged.

"Best guess?" the redhead nodded, wanting to hear his theory. Gold raised a finger in the air playfully. "God is taking a dump at the moment and forgot to deal with us first~"

Silver rolled his eyes looked to the side. "I should have known…" _that I wouldn't get a real answer._

The raven haired boy only giggled boyishly. "Hey you asked~!"

"Yeah yeah…" the setting brought back memories. Ones that made the cruel fact they will no longer see anyone else much more painful. The two of them wondered how the other was doing, they haven't cried or said anything. They just waited for something, anything to happen. Unknowingly the both of them asked themselves a question with no answer. _Am I… really that okay with dying…?_

* * *

["Sil… ver…?"]

Fear.

Grief.

Realization.

The Kingdra hovered there. Shocked to the very core. A red haired young boy laid on his sides, not breathing, not moving. Lifelessly sleeping eternally, never to awaken. Next to him was Gold, on his back, his hat fallen to the ground. Froslass was a few steps behind the water type, her mind and heart stopped, she stared at the dead body, not wanting to accept it yet forced to. ["No…. No… please… no…."]

["Now that you've seen the bodies. What will you do next?"]

Kingdea's heart ache, she made a whimper before slumping to the walls. She wasn't sure, she never thought they would be dead. She wasn't sure what to do or even feel. She couldn't even think. All she did was stare at the two lifeless Trainers.

_What will you do next?_

* * *

Part 10 is DONE~! Finallly~~

are you dead yet?/shot-In this chapter, Gyarados remembers a bit more about Silver's breakdown more then the others.  
Why is Silver crying? I shall reveal that soon~~  
Why isn't Gold and Silver crying about being dead? (Cause they don't really accept it.)  
Why are you such a bitch so evil with the pokemons? (LOL IDK IT'S FUN XD!)  
Is it half way yet =T? (Um.. Idk… LOL~ but the battles won't last for like five chapters again, more like just possible 2 XD)  
Why hasn't Gold's pokemon appear yet? (THEY WILL LOL Don't worry XD)

**Round One:**

Explotaro VS Feraligatr.

Sneasel & Ataro VS Skarmory. S&A Victors.

Ursaring, Gyarados & Queendra VS Froslass. U,G&Q Victors.

Murkrow & Snowflake VS Giant Ursaring. M&S Victors.

**Round Two:**

Explotaro VS Feraligatr.

Sneasel, Ataro, Ursaring, Gyarados & Skarmory VS Snorlax.

Snowflake & Murkrow VS Lapras.

Froslass & Queendra VS ? ? ?

Thank you all to those who follows the series~ hope it was to your liking =w= 3

Disclaimer(s) I do not own Pokemon or Pokespe or the Characters (expect my OC's) Nor this song used in it.  
Song used: Shattered by Trading Yesterday.


	11. Part Eleven, Eifi gets mixed Feels

Ataro growled frustrated, he couldn't do much, in fact he couldn't do anything without moving his back. Sneasel carefully watched the movements of the Snorlax, Ursaring was preparing a Fire Punch as Gyarados inhaled the cold hair trying to turn it into a Fire Blast. Skarmory was next to Sneasel, waiting for a chance to strike.

["Hey, fur ball."]

["I think he's talking to us"] Ataro nudged Sneasel, the two of them looked at the steel bird with a slight glare.

The bird sighed, expecting their bitterness. ["Water Pulse. Fire Blast. Thunderbolt. Solar Beam. Those are this guy's attacks."]

The purple paralyzed pokemon widen his eyes confused and minorly pissed, turning his gaze to the clam panting Skarmory. Sneasel quickly ran a scan, analyzing their weak points and strong ones. ["And just WHY does this fattso know all these SHITS!?"]

Skarmory sighed out as Sneasel jumped on Ursaring to warn him about the attacks the Snorlax knows. ["He used be a Guardian."]

["Say what!?"] Ataro widen his eyes with disbelief. ["So he's the same as you?"]

Ursaring gave Sneasel the weirdest look, as he the pokemon started talking in Human. ["This guy knows ALL those moves?"] the weasel pokemon nodded no regret in trace. Ursaring exhaled annoyed and started to unleash his Fire Punch, Sneasel helped out by jumping up to the air, with a twist, cast down a Blizzard attack.

["Yes, he was replaced by another Giant."] Skarmory watched the Snorlax get trapped in a vortex of ice and getting his face rammed with a Fire Punch. Gyarados took this chance to unleash his Fire Blast, causing the Blizzard wings be replace with the flames, surrounding the Snorlax in a vortex of flames. A grunt of pain was heard from the giant.

Ataro was amazed by their team work and power. Though the more he looked the more useless he felt. ["So he wants revenge for that?"]

["No I-…."] the steel bird looked down, his eyes filled with someone one might call _regret._ lighting was scattered around, Skarmory defended Ataro and himself with his working wing. Snorlax inhaled, calling up another Thunderbolt. At this Ursaring bickered for Gyarados to back away, Sneasel jumped to the horns of the shiny water type and conjured up a Protect. The thunder strikes hit and fail to break the Protect, as for Ursaring he used Metal Claw to slash his way through, replacing the attack with Fury Swipes, slashing the Snorlax. ["Failed.. To fulfill something he asked me to do…"]

["And just what was that?"] Ataro's voice calm down, realizing the bird stayed behind to protect him fro any attacks that may come his way.

The look Skarmory gave, eyes pained, beak clenching. Something in the deep bottom of the bird's heart still haunted him to this day. ["Snowin was a Father once…."] Gyarados roared out, slamming his tail against the Snorlax, making him cry out with pain. Sneasel wanted to attack but fell to his bum, exhausted and hurt. Ursaring was heaving, trying to breath the icy winds his lungs refused to process.

The ground shook as the Snorlax fell to the ground. However one of his paw lifted with flames bursting, the overgrown pokemon glared harshly at the Skarmory who hadn't notice he was about o be attack. Snorlax rammed his fist against the ground, melting the ice and causing the flames to burst everywhere. Ursaring panicked as Sneasel tried to jump to protect the two but fell on his stomach unable to move. ["HEY WATCH IT!"]

["_PAAAAAYY!_"] shouted out the Snorlax, Skamory gasped, seeing one of the flames head his way. He picked up Ataro and tried to move, sadly Skarmory couldn't even cross a feet. _If that fire touches me.. I'll melt..!_

Skarmory covered Ataro and shut his eyes hoping to make it our just this once. ["This way~!"]

["Wha-"] Skarmory was pulled out of the way by what seems like bushes. Ataro snapped open his eyes to the familiar spell. The fire slammed to the wall, melting it a bit. Skarmory one was on his knees and let go of Ataro. ["Who…?"] the steel bird looked up to see a tree like pokemon.

["UTARO!"] Ataro shouted happily, he had more certainty that the others were safe, a moment of impulse went through him, he quickly looked around for his trainer.

The Sudowoodo smiled happily back at Ataro. ["Hai Hai~! Are you alright alright?"]

Once the purple pokemon nodded, Snorlax roared out, angry beyond all reasons. ["**STAY OUT OF MY WAY!**"] the ground shook under the weight of the heavy pokemon, Gyarados viciously stared at the Snorlax, waiting for an opening. ["He must be punished! HE MUST!"]

The ground shook harder as he slammed his fist to the ground with a fire blast. The five fire flames all missed the pokemons, they didn't even have to move. It was obvious, Snorlax wouldn't last long at this rate. ["Can can someone explain to me what's going on on?"] Utaro asked, everyone minus Skarmory shook their heads. ["So so we're just blindly attacking?"]

Everyone nodded their heads. Utaro sighed and shrugged pumping his arms ready to fight as well. Ursaring placed Sneasel next to Ataro. ["You."] Skarmory looked up at the bear. ["Protect them."]

["Tch."] the steel bird looked down, not wanting to give into that. He felt like a failure to be working with the trespasser's side. He muttered loud enough for the three to hear. ["Against him.. Everyone is on the same side…"] Ursaring took this as a 'yes' and went to Gyarados' side. Utaro frowned jumping to side to side.

Gyarados used Hydro Pump. Ursaring used Fire Punch. Utaro used Rock Slide.

Ursaring slammed his fist against the Snorlax, making sure he wouldn't be able to dodge the two incoming attacks. Sneasel and Skarmory was left in awe by the sudden rocks popping from the ground one by one fast and taller than the last. Utaro had pounded his fist to the ground as Ataro cheered him on, Snorlax groaned to the hit as Ursaring used one of them to jump away from the raging water. It was a direct hit to the Snorlax's stomach, causing him to roar out with pain. ["They did it!"]

Ataro and Sneasel cheered loudly as Snorlax swayed soon falling on his back zoned. Skarmory watched, amazed by their teamwork. Surprised at their power. He then looked at the two smaller pokemons cheering, he remembered their battle, how they worked together and won. _This is.. Teamwork… this is.. What Partners looks like… isn't it…?_

Skarmory looked down, feeling something in his heart cry, he never experienced anything like this. He was just a Guardian, protecting the territory he was assigned to. Just like the barrier around his heart, he was made out of steel that cannot be broken through. He was roughly shook out of his thoughts as Ursaring shoved him away from Sneasel and Ataro. ["Ack.."] his knees still felt weak.

["You're the one who did this to them aren't you?"] Ursaring demanded, it was barely a question. Skarmory sighed and nodded. Utaro held Ataro, looking at his injury, wondering if anyone in the team might know a way to help Ataro move again. Sneasel clenched his claw as Ursaring picked him up, and away from the bird. ["Why was he after you?"] the bear looked at the fallen Snorlax.

Skarmory only scoffed. ["What are you doing here?"]

Gyarados, -unable to sense the bitter tension- cheerful cut in. ["We're just looking for our Master~"]

["Your Master?"]

Ursaring was glaring at the water type, wanting him to shut up, yet he did not get the hint. ["They fell off a cliff, and we're just looking for them now."] Utaro looked down, sadness was the only emotion anyone can see from him. Ataro looked up at him, not liking his reaction to what the water type said.

["Now you answer us."]

Skarmory turned his body. ["Okay okay…."]

* * *

["**I WILL PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"**]

["You talk just as big as your size~!"] the Glaceon laughed as she jump gracefully to the side, she kept prancing, getting near the Lapras and dodging the icicle she tried to hit Snowflake with. Murkrow watched, his eyes were squinted from the harsh blizzard that passed them. The Lapras growled under her breath a bit fussy than vicious.

The Lapras sent another ice beam at her, Glaceon easily dodged it just like the others. Murkrow began to notice how Snowflake hasn't attack yet, he began to wonder if she even can. He saw a certain glow around her, a lighter mistier one.

["~Koko ni iru yo~"] to mock, Snowflake had started to sing as she dodged her attacks with ease. ["~Tashika ni ore dayo~"] She jumped up, doing a black flip. She prance happily, her closed using her ears to listen to where the attacks came from. For an ice type part water, Lapras felt her blood boil.

Snowflake twisted to escape the icicles coming from the ground, finally, swiftly turning and coming to an abrupt halt. Her bangs and ears swirl as he looked behind her slightly with a smirk. ["I think it's _my_ turn~"]

Twisting her paw around in a circle, sassily turning to face her prey, her body glowed even brighter. With a dive like hair flick, a moment of silence washed over them, her body taking in all the suspense. ["Sub-Zero Piece."]

The air around her just exploded, quickly after, pillars of sharp, sword like ice jabbed out of her body and dashed swiftly towards her prey in sight. Murkrow was overwhelmed by the power she displayed, the pokemon can practically here her shredding the air. Quickly, Glacier, the Lapras squeezed her eyes shut and formed a mint green orb around her.

She felt like her body was squished from the sudden impact her Protect took from the ice pillars. ["KAAGH!"] gasping for air, she felt her very life force being shattered. Snowflake smirked devilishly to see her ice starting to break through the barrier. Murkrow saw a pattern here, in Snowflake's battle style. Ursaring's claw, and now Lapras's Protect. He swore, he swore he saw this style somewhere before. ["Damn you… traitor…!"]

Snowflake giggled and jumped to one of her ice pillars, she slide her way to the Protect, gaining speed that's to her sharp pose. Once Snowflake was close enough, she swiftly stopped one of her foot, to swing her body rapidly, her tail glowing a familiar color. The spike shell pokemon gasp with fear to see her heading towards her way. ["_NO!_"]

Her voice screamed with fear, the moment Snowflake's tail shattered the Protect Barrier, was the moment the Protect orb was filled up with Water. ["AAARGH!"] Snowflake grunted from the impact of her ice colliding with each other, Lapras was panting, her eyes widen with fear as she quickly took this chance to turn her body around, soon swirling above water. ["Haah!"]

The four pawed pokemon was now alarmed as a pillar of water raise up Lapras, Murkrow flinched and got up, ignoring his lungs begging him to stay down. With a turn of the shell pokemons neck, a wave of water went down and swoop Snowflake off her feet. ["Whooaaaa!"] it was hard for the ice type to keep balance, she ended up having one of her paws being sucked in the water, making her upper half get dunk in the water. The wave made a loop, causing Snowflake to become wrapped around the water.

["SNOWFLAKE!"] Murkrow flew up to the sky, in order to catch her, or at least get her out of there. ["Stay away you!"] Lapras stone voice boomed in the forest, she waved her flipper, causing another wave of water to hit and bash Murkrow back to the ground. Snowflake was getting dizzy trying to find her way up to shore. As if there was one. ["Take your punishment!"]

The water flick and spit Snowflake out. ["WHOOOAAAAAAA_AAAAAA!_"] Her scream got louder and louder as she was tossed to over the hill, her body slowly flipping making her head all the more dizzy.

The bad luck pokemon coughed out the water, it felt like acid in his lungs. ["SNOOOWFLAAAAKE!"] the concern call out brought Lapras' attention back to the black bird. Snowflake was now falling down slow yet fast. She felt like she was still in the air yet her insides said something else.

* * *

["AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAaaaaaaaa!"]

Snowflake yelled out as she was tossed to the air, soon she landed on the hill that was only leading dangerously down she was now sliding yet falling from the icy slope. ["ARRGH!"] she gritted her teeth, changing positions, using her paws and one of her elbows to slow down from her falling off the nearby cliff, her back paws tried to help this, yet she kept falling at a rapid pace. ["Grrrrrr**rrrrraaaaaa….aaAAAA!** DAMNIT!"] she rammed her tail down to help the process, as she near the cliff she added more pressure to her paws, at this, her elbow was now bloody from the ice shards that broke her fur and skin.

Soon, she came to a stop.

With her eyes shut tightly, she noticed she want moving and slowly stood up. ["Gah!"] she winced at her now bleeding right elbow. She left it half way bent as the rest of her body stood. ["Damn that stupid slug, this isn't over just yet you little Bitc-_YAAAACH!"]_

Snowflake was violently hit by a ray of pale yellow beam and rolled harshly a few feets. ["Nnrgaah.."] being already pissed, her fangs were showing as she laid on the snow her ears flop down and her side aching. She heard nervous panting nearby, the ice type opened her eyes to see something green and yellow. Almost like a plant. ["Who on earth…?"]

["Y-You…! I-.. you..!"]

As Snowflake's vision cleared up, she can now see a Sunflora shivering from the cold and shaking with fear. Her leaf hands were pointed at her, as if they were going to harm her from this distance. ["You…"] the Glaceon was just about to get up, now being slightly recovered. ["**YOU KILLED GOLD!**"] the grass type shouted.

["I _what_?"] Snowflake looked shook her head to clear up her mind and shake off the pain, when she looked at the Sunflora, she was already position to attack.

["**YOU DON'T DESERVE TO ****_LIVE!_**"] her shriek echo in Snowflake's ears making her flinch to the high-pitched sound, she gasp loudly with shock and fear as she saw sharp Razor Leaf heading her way. With her eyes widen, Snowflake for once was Frozen with Fear.

* * *

The Lapras stared at the Murkrow, she turn her body to face him. ["I shall punish you for trespassing."]

Murkrow widen his eyes, he quickly looked around, wondering how can he escape, even though he is not a fan of leaving during battle, he knows his limits when he locks eyes with it in the face. Murkrow's brain jump started, recalling how Glacier dose not move that much and cannot retaliate quickly after an attack. ["Risky, but, Hell!"]

["Thunderbolt!"] the larger pokemon shouted as her body started to grow static. Murkrow stared terrified, ready to launch. His fear subconsciously made him fly into the air, just as the lighting bolts started to struck down.

["AH HELL!"] Murkrow yelped with fear and flew, dodging as many lighting as he can. Some almost hit him and some just plain scared him. He frown, scolding himself for hesitating. ["Rrrr… WING ATTACK!"]

Lapras focused her energy to hitting Murkrow, as the black bird just growled, enraged and terrified, he flapped his wings twice before closing them, zooming straight through a couple of lighting bolts, making his numb wings jolt with pain. The Transport pokemon realized what he was about to do, before she can even react, Murkrow screamed out, swiftly opening his wings, slicing her neck large and deep enough to leave a permanent scar.

["_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"] the ear piecing scream made Murkrow lose his balance, he squawked out from his ears feeling like it's about to burst, he roughly fell over the hill, rolling in the harsh snow until he was stopped by a tree, ramming his right wing against it.

_Crack!_ went his shoulder. ["NRAAAA**AAAAA!**"] instinctively, his other wing wrapped around his body, muffling to the snow curses and cries of pain. As for Lapras, who was grinding her teeth together, her neck bent low, the freshly new cut kept making her flinch or thrash as the blizzard reached it.

She saw blood already falling to her flippers, and onto the pure white snow. She wanted to thrash her body around, a new type of coldness, an unwanted kind entered her neck, making her hiss. Her veins tingles, her eyes felt heavy, she can _feel_ blood falling from the wound like a river.

["Snow…flake…"] Murkrow murmured the name of the disappeared Glaceon, with his heavy eyes he tried to stand, stay away, otherwise he would die in this blizzard. _Why am I so weak…? Why… am I just a burden… why am I… so use… less….? Why…._ ["Snow… flaah…."] Darkness consumed the black bird. As he silently wished for his Master to be safe.

* * *

["Please wake up…"]

["He is dead."]

["Silver… please wake up…"]

["He cannot, for he is dead, not sleeping."]

["Wake up… please just open your eyes…"]

["The boy is no longer of this world."]

Kingdra kept nudging her trainer, her eyes watery, a few lone tears falling gently on the redhead's face. Every time she asked for her Master to awaken, Froslass would remind her he was dead and won't wake up. The water type refused to hear it, and kept nudging her trainer excepting some type of reaction.

Froslass sighed, looking to the side, leaving the female to sulk about her trainer's death. They stayed here for a good amount of time. What was on the Ghost type mind was the minor fact, none of the Zubats were here. Kingdra did not sob out, she simply asked her trainer to wake up in a broken voice. Even to know she was still staying strong, and still clinging to false hope.

As if one cue, little whispers and chuckling were heard from the deeper, darker part of the cave, Froslass automatically recognized it as the Bats coming back, following the scent of dead, hungry for lunch. She groaned, not wanting any trouble and went close to the water type. ["It's best we left now."]

She heard it too, the sound of flapping and a screeching chatter. She knew the bats were coming. ["No."]

["I beg your pardon?"]

Kingdra stood up tall, her red eyes from tears swelling were stone and near lifeless. ["I said no."]

["They are food for the Zubats, leave them be."]

The dragon water type slowly brought her gaze to the ice ghost type. Her eyes widen with a hint of anger, her expression was clearly serious. She wasn't leaving, she wasn't leaving them behind, she would never dream of it. She will never do it. ["I'm not leaving without them."]

["_But that's our lunch you're taking~"_] Kingdra turned around to face an Army of Zubats, Golbats and one Crobat. Seeing the way they were circled around the Croat, he was most likely the leader. ["You can't steal pokemons lunches, that's just mean~~"]

Froslass sighed out, knowing she would have to fight them, though being Queen, she really rather not. ["I don't care. You are not eating them."] The Crobat made a pouting face of displeasure.

["Guess we got no choice but to fight for out lunch."]

["They were never yours to begin with."] Kingdra glared at the ring leader, the other lackeys were snickering, obviously looking down on her.

["Oh, I beg a differ"] Crobat looked at his lackeys, obviously taking way much pride in himself. ["Anything on these grounds, is _mines._"]

With a twirl, Kingdra summoned a water stream circling around her. ["Then I'll have to change that."]

Crobat flew a bit closer, telling the others to attack the Froslass, despite her being the queen, as he takes on the Kingdra. The water type just hovered there, waiting for him to make the first move, she moved their ditance away from the boys, so they wouldn't get caught up. Froslass frowned as an Army of bats surrounded her. ["You are forgetting your place."]

["Now, CHARGE!"]

Kingdra swiftly turned around, making the calm stream around her violently spin into air shredding, water boiling River of Fury, heading towards the cocky Crobat. The purple bat yelped out and dodge the attack, yet since the water was spiraling, he was hit in just a few seconds after. ["GAH!"] a wave of pride wash over Kingdra, her water spin as if she was swinging around chains.

Froslass on the other was bored with her fight, all she had to do was raise up her palm and let out some of her ice mist, instantly freezing the ones that tried to attack her. She was against the wall, making it impossible to do a sneak attack, any Zubat who was smart enough to charge at her as she was freezing some of the others were frozen by her other hand. ["This is much to boring."]

Crobat used Poison Sting. The needles were all washed and crumbled away from the stream that was now acting like a shield for Kingdra. Without even having to move, she was beating the Crobat hands down. A couple of the Golbats noticed this and snuck up behind her. Froslass saw the rage in the water types eyes, when a person or pokemon is in rage mood, they become blind to their surroundings and true feelings. The Golbats inhaled and sent out Air Cutter. ["**GET AWAY FROM HER!**"]

Quickly, Froslass violently swift her arm, summoning three Icicles, the speed and sharpness was enough to go straight through their wings and pin them to the wall. The screech they made brought Kingdra back to her sense. ["No! my lackeys!"] Crobat widen his eyes in horror, watching the three Golbats fall to the ground, slowly getting their wings tear in half.

Despite eating blood everyday, the red liquid he saw drip from their still moving detach wings, horrified him. Kingdra only scoffed at the sight and swirled around once morel slamming the Crobat up to the ceiling, letting him fall down defeated. The Zubats started getting out of control, going chaotic, swarming around. Froslass made her way behind Kingdra's back. ["You!"]

["Understood!"]

Kingdra and Froslass swirled around, Froslass had her hand out, making an ice mist that glittered spread, Kingdra's water stream was followed up neck, getting turned into ice, the more they twirl, the more it reached farther, freezing and making the Zubats scattered away. ["Diamond Dust!"] their shouts boomed throughout the caves, making sure no pokemon was still left inside.

Soon the ice stream shattered into pieces, creating a sparkling mist around the two.

Kingdra widen her eyes. _Diamond… Dust..!?_

["You are…! Not _his_ pokemon… you're..!"] Kingdra's brain had momentarily shut down, she wasn't able to process this correctly. Froslass backed away from the Water Type. ["Are you really he-"]

_~Clap clap clap clap~_

As if it wasn't enough, the two females looked towards the deeper part of the cave, out of the shadows out came a purple faded pokemon. His hands not connecting to his body, floating in the hair and clapping with a playful grin on his fangs. ["My my, well done you two~"]

Kingdra was most likely fed up with all the random appearance of pokemons just as the climax point was about to be revealed. ["And you are?"] Froslass couldn't help but sweat drop and giggle at her reaction to the Ghost pokemon getting closer.

["Haunter. I've come to take these two to the Afterlife plane."]

At this, Froslass and Kingdra widen their eyes. The two of them both thought the same thing, only Froslass felt fear and Kingdra felt hope. _That means… they still have a chance of living…!_

* * *

_**Round One:**___

_Explotaro VS Feraligatr._

Sneasel & Ataro VS Skarmory. S&A Victors.

Ursaring, Gyarados & Queendra VS Froslass. U,G&Q Victors.

Murkrow & Snowflake VS Giant Ursaring. M&S Victors.__

_**Round Two:**___

_Explotaro VS Feraligatr._

Sneasel, Ataro, Ursaring, Gyarados & Skarmory + Utaro VS Snorlax. S,A,U,G,S&U Victors.

Snowflake & Murkrow VS Lapras. N/A Victors.

Froslass & Queendra VS Bat Army. F&Q Victors.__

_**Round Three:**___

_Snowflake VS Sintaro._

-NO SPOILERS FOR YOU/SHOT-

Does Silver and Gold have a chance? Maybe~~ Maybe not :3 (Lol, I'm writing the fanfic, so I wouldn't get your hopes up = P) in other news, Partners from now on will have less battles and more Err.. serious plot LOL/SHOTDEAD


	12. Part Twelve, On that Day

"I heard there is some awesome treasure here!"

Two young boys walked down the snowy path. One of them had blonde yellow hair as the other had green, a neon green that was almost blinding. They were the basic naughty boys, just out for adventures and nothing much else. "Come on come on! Hurry up, someone else might snatch it!"

His blonde friend panted and tried to catch up with him. As the two boys ran, the one with the green hair, smirked deviously, he wore a light blue jacket and black pants with snow boots, his blonde friend wore a pale pink overcoat with khaki pants. As the two run, somewhere hidden in the trees was two shadows.

["How indecent."]

["Ahah, I hear ya."]

Sheer the Skarmory, The Sky Guardian of the White Forest.

Snowin the Snorlax, The King of the White Forest.

["I assume you boys can handle this?"]

["We rather fish out the lurkers."]

Snowflake the Glaceon, The Roaming Guardian of the White Forest.

Lace the Froslass, The Queen of the White Forest.

["I should alert the Princess…"]

["Oh you don't have too, I'm sure they aren't a problem~"]

Glacier the Lapras, The Distance Watcher Guardian of the White Forest.

A Marill, The Princess' Personal Guardian of the White Forest.

This was their daily routine, watch for any trespassers and kick them out, sometimes they have fun and let them wander in the waste land, this is how they were normally split up, this is what they normally did. ["Hey Sheer."]

The Skarmory looked up at the Snorlax, he smirk as he saw the sly look on the bear's face. ["So we get to do that again huh~"] Skarmory nodded and flew up as Snorlax summoned water around his paw. After a moment, Snorlax bang his fist down, making the water shoot up and swirl around the two running boys. Skarmory shifted wings, making him sharply fly down, and used Blizzard.

The two boys screamed to suddenly see an ice wall be created. ["Trapped like mice~"] Skarmory hissed at them two, Snorlax started to come over, revealing himself to the shocked Trainers. The bird noticed one of them reaching for their pokeballs. ["Ah ah ah~"] with a swing of his wing, Air Cutter cracked the balls, making it impossible to open them.

"Stupid wild pokemons!"

The green haired male growled at the two. Snorlax walked over to them, lifting his paw. Skarmory chuckled, hoping closer mockingly. ["Can I take one for a ride?"]

Snorlax grinned. ["Need you ask?"]

Skarmory smirked and hopped up, taking the green haired male by the shoulders and lifting him up. "Uwaah! What are you doing!?" the blonde boy widen his eyes with shock. Though he had his own problems to deal with once the Snorlax pounded his fist against the ground, causing the fire blast to surround the blonde "AAAA!" he screamed and shut his eyes.

Skarmoy was having a field day with his victim. The green haired teen tried to get off, yet Skarmory didn't grant the wish. ["You indecent humans are not welcome!"] Snorlax grabbed the blonde boy, Skarmory swiftly added speed to his flight. The two boys screamed as they realized they were going to be tossed off the mountain. ["Filthy trespassers!"]

Once the two boys were tossed, Snorlax created an ice slope, leading to the lake below. What happens after wasn't their business. Snorlax chuckled and bump his fist against Skarmory. ["It's always fun with you around."] the big bear like pokemon laughed and kept walking back to the forest. Skarmory was a bit pride of the compliment and flew gently next to his best friend.

["Papa! Papa Papa! That was amazing!"] a smaller version of Snorlax dashed to his father. A Munchlax. Snorlax laughed and brought his son into a warm embrace. Skarmory could only awkwardly smile at the sight. He didn't understand the warm of a family or love for that matter. Though their years together, Skarmory was always close with Snowin. He was the only one who accepted him on the spot. ["I want to fight just like you papa!"]

Snowin smiled at his son. ["One day, with more training you'll get even stronger then me!"]

_I highly doubt that._ Skarmory kept the thought in his mind. Knowing the giant bear would pound on him for taking his son's hope away. ["You really think so papa?"]

["With more training, I'm sure of it."] Snowin resumed his walking, holding his son in his arms. _It's funny how he says that as if he means it._ Skarmory wasn't aware of the fact that his best friend really did mean it.

["Hey Sheer,"] Skarmory made a head gesture to show he was listening. ["When are you going to give me little nephews and nieces?"]

At this comment Sheer stumbled in the air and chocked on his breath. His steel armor felt more heated especially below his eyes. ["What?!"]

["Oh come on, under all that steel is a heart right?"] Snowin followed the trail that was left by the others. They were going to report to the Princess like always when chasing off another human who dose not belong here.

Sheer scoffed at this and didn't reply, hoping the topic would get buried in the silence. However it was only made worse. ["Is uncle Sheer and Auntie Snowflake going to give me a cousin yet?"]

The steel bird came to a sudden halt. ["PFT- WHAT?!"]

Snowin picked up his pace, leaving behind Sheer a few feets. ["Ah, he will soon once he recognizes his feelings. Until then shhh."]

Skarmory suddenly felt embarrassed, warmth awkwardly spreading throughout his body. ["_WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING YOUR KID!?_"] Sheer gritted his beak and catch up quickly, glaring at his friend. Snowin completely ditched his embarrassed and continued as if nothing happened. ["Tch."] Sheer was now irritated.

It was true, he and Snowflake were somewhat close. It was more of rivalry type of friendship.

["Mind you narrator. It's more of a blind love."] Snowin gave devious eyes towards the steel bird. ["Especially by this blind fool."]

["What?! What are you talking about and to who!?"]

["Nothing."]

Eventually the two made it to the Main Cave. Once they entered Snowin put his son down and told him to wait outside. Being young and not fully a Guardian, he wasn't allowed to go in the cave just yet. This however didn't stop the Princess from making trips just to see the young Munchlax. The two walked deep into the cave. When they saw Glacier standing guard they came to a stop. ["We came to report."]

The Lapras slide on the icy ground, getting in front of them. ["Did you rid them?"]

Skarmory was now on his feets, his claws scratching the ice. ["Who do you think we are? Of course we did."]

["Very good."] Lapras nodded to them and turned around. ["You two can leave now."]

Sheer and Snowin shared the same pissed and disappointed look. They only sighed and turned around. "Snowin." the two stopped from the familiar voice. When they turned around they saw the Princess covered in lace. Maril was at her feets, holding her legs. They both bowed in their own ways at the sight of the Princess. "Snowin. I have a favor to ask of you." her voice was kind and gentle.

Her hands was locked with each other, eyes closed and smiling. Snowin turned to Sheer. ["Watch over my son for the day."]

Sheer was sneakily as possible turned his eye with shocked eyes. ["What? Why me?"]

["Just do it!"] SNowin hissed and quickly walked away towards the Princess. Sheer groaned and face palm with his wing. He grumpily stormed out of the cave. When he was out, Snowflake and Berries, Snowin's son, were talking with each other. ["Oh?"] Snowflake got up from the ice as she was laying down.

Sheer remembered what the two were talking about before. Even if he did so called 'liked' Snowflake, it would be impossible for them to actually _do_ anything. Being the blunt bird he was he decided to ask straight out. ["Do you think I like you?"]

Though his choice was words made it sound more of an insult. Being the male he was, he didn't notice it. Snowflake only stared at him. She wasn't sure how to take his question, offending or as a plain question. She scoffed at him and laughed, her little fangs showing off. ["Why don't you answer that yourself."] she turned around, her tail waving in the air sassily.

Berries giggled at the sight and waved Snowflake good bye. Skarmory groaned at the lack of answer and looked at the younger pokemon he was sent to watch over. ["Well, your dad is busy for the moment. So I'll have to wa-"]

["YAY! LET'S PLAY!"]

["Wha-HEY, GET BACK HERE!"] Sheer widen his eyes at how surprisingly fast the Munchlax was. He was already in the forest and heading somewhere. Skarmory sweat dropped and spread his wings to follow in after him. The Munchlax noticed the steel bird coming after him and giggled. Going through his fur, the Munchlax tossed up a tomato berry.

Unfortunately for Sheer, it landed right on his face. ["ACK, IT STINGS!"] he stopped his flying to try and shake off the spicy berry creeping inside his eyes. Snowflake was laying lazily on a tree nearby, watching the scene. She the Glaceon giggled at the sight. She quickly jumped to the next branch. ["Metal brain."]

Sheer growled and swiftly tried to catch up to the Munchlax. He was now directly above the youngling. He was about to dive and grab him, he hadn't noticed they were out of the forest already. The furry pokemon laughed and grabbed another berry from his fur. He tossed to towards Skarmory with all his power, jumping up for a better aim. ["ACK! WHY YOU INDECENT LITTLE THING!"]

The steel bird was tossed back a bit, he roughly landed on his claws. ["Damnit.."] he tried to regain balance, everything was happening much to fast. When he open his eyes he saw Berries failing to regain balance at the edge of the mountain. ["What the-"]

He couldn't finish his sentence. He felt the air being cut off from him. ["WAAH!"] Berries had fell over the high mountain. Snowflake gasp along with Sheer. They both dashed, Snowflake ran through the mountain, being a good distance from them. Sheer widen his eyes and opened his wings to fly down the mountain.

His best friend's son was falling and trying to reach out for something. Sheer closed his wings, giving him more speed to fly down. Snowflake made it to the open field, she quickly made her way to the edge of the mountain where Berries had fallen. The two were now at the mid point. Skarmory was close to getting him, he stretched out his wing for Berries to grab. The younger pokemon reached out, just before they can grasp each other. The mist had suddenly surrounded them.

All sight was lost of each other. ["NO! DAMNIT!"] however, for Snowflake she can clearly see where Berries was falling and see where Sheer was flying. There was about a six feet difference between them. _What are you doing Sheer!?_

The only thing one the steel bird's brain was to bring Berries back safe. He assumed he was heading in the right line of direction, flying down at his speed made it impossible for him to realize that he was getting farther from where Berries was falling. He only noticed until his wing roughly rammed into the rocky edges. ["AAARGH!"]

He was thrown off balance, his right wing burned and cracked, making him flip the air and fall as well. _Damnit…! Open!_

Sheer gritted his beak, the speed of his fall made it harder to open his broken wing. He faintly heard Berries scream, he knew they were dawning dangerously close to the ground. Snowin flashed by his mind. That was enough to give him the endurance he needed to open his wing. ["_AARRGHH AAHH!_"]

["SHEERRR!"] Hearing his pain of agony, Snowflake desperately called out for him. They were two far deep in the mist, she had lost sight of both of them now. ["SHEEERRRR!"]

["RRAAR!"] Sheer swiftly spread his wings, making him just barely stop himself from falling. His claws were now touching the ground, Berries was no where to be found. He felt relieved that now he can catch the young pokemon before his death fall. He looked up above him, expecting the Munchlax to be in sight.

_CRACK!_

The mist faded. After the loud sound of bones cracking. Skarmory widen his eyes and could no longer hear anything else. Snowflake flinched and turned her head to the side. Shutting his eyes and whimpered. Sheer didn't move an single centimeter. His steel armor suddenly felt cold. Lonely, hallow. He trembled, fear and the small blizzard getting to him. His beak let his shaky breaths escape.

He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to think it was true. His body turned slower then Slowpoke's yawn. His pupils dilated, his eyes were ready to pop from their sockets. He saw a small lump- no. he saw _several_ small lumps. Pieces of what used to be a Munchlax. The impact from the fall completely shattered Berries' bones. And dice up his body.

Blood was splatter everywhere. Berries' insides were now all over the icy floors. ["N…. Be… wha…"]

_Thud._

This completely shattered Sheer whole. Not only was Snowflake was witness. But now that he looked straight, the Princess and Snowin were frozen in shock at the sight. What happened after that were just flashes in Sheer's mind. Snowin was on the ground, holding the bits of pieces reaming of his son. The Princess was frozen in shock. She was looking at her hands with fear. Snowflake had jumped down from the mountain and landed safely. Maril was looking away, trying to ignore the scene. The sight of the bloody mashed up pieces of the pokemon was horrifying. It was 'Indecent'.

Sheer felt nauseas, everything was happening so fast it was hard to process it all. His vision swayed, his body went lump. He recalled vomiting from the sight. The growing guilt. After that day, after he failed and practically murder his son. Snowin was replaced with Ursaring. Anytime Snowin and Sheer encounter, the giant pokemon would try to murder his ex-best friend. Sheer had became more cocky and cold towards others. Hiding his personality under a pile of Pride. And forever willowing in regret.

* * *

Sorry for the latenss and stuff, I was dong other things ^^;


	13. Part thirteen, And I will kill You

["Haah.. Haah.."]

His lungs were burning from the cold, a thought that made him chuckle, it was so ironic, he was so out of it, he was slowly losing his mind just like he was losing his body. Murkrow walked on the snow, gripping his broken wing. The same wing that gotten burn before, despite the Princess' healing, she did nothing about his resistance to the cold.

Which was zero.

_Sub-Zero… ahahha that was pretty funny._

Murkrow chuckled at himself. The Blizzard was starting to lighten up, though he didn't notice it. ["Murkrow.. Get a grip of yourself.."]

He was alone, cold, and most likely dying. Though he wondered what would take him first, insanity or the cold. Finally having time to think, and being solo, he started to think about his trainer he tried to forget existed. Snowflake for all he knew was dead after falling off a cliff, and he failed to save her, just like how he failed to save his own Trainer, the reason why everyone is in this mess because of his own failure of basically murdering his trainer. What was the topic again? Oh yes. He was alone and had no reason to keep clinging onto the false of Silver was alive.

He knew it, there was no way he could be alive, all this was pointless, Perhaps Feraligatr wanted to take his body back for the brunette who went by the name Blue. He wasn't sure, all he knew is that he was ordered to follow Snowflake who was now dead, to their dead trainer and look at his body. Yes, nothing made any sense, but he went along with it. ["Why did I go along with something that nonsensical? Cause I'm just a Brainless Bird~"]

By this point, he couldn't even feel his legs anymore. ["Die by a blizzard… what a nice death…"]

Murkrow sighed out, he lacked air in his lungs to continue, and he lack the to even get up, the blizzard had calm down but it was still raging for him. He thought about flying, at least one last time. Surprisingly enough he was able to get off the ground, trying to balance himself out on the wind, he felt like he was gliding. It was a nice feeling. ["This.. Is my final moment…"]

["TRAAAITOOORR!"]

["UUGH!"] As if his wing wasn't broken enough, something white rammed against him, knocking the sleepiness away. ["What was that..!?"]

Heavy pants were heard between the two. ["You're working for the enemy! How could you just kill them like that!"]

Murkrow looked at the blur, confused and to what he meant. Togetaro, one of Gold's pokemon. His mind was trying to process everything, highly confused and not thinking straight. ["I'm _what?_"]

The sour bitter expression from the Egg Pokemon made the bird flinch. ["You're working for the enemy! That girl! Snowflake sent to kill Gold! You're working with her!"] Togetaro launch his body to attack, Murkrow gasp and was knocked off his feet.

_Snowflake… did what…?_

Memories flashed by him, nothing made sense, nothing added up, since the very beginning nothing made sense. Explotaro's rampage, Snowflake's very appearance, Feraligatr's orders, Snowflake herself. Nothing add up, nothing made sense. _What are you thinking Snowflake… tell me.. I want to know…_

["I'm not working for the enemy Togetaro…"]

The egg pokemon only growled and launch his body once more, hitting the bird. He would use the trees to help launch himself, it was like a pinball game and Murkrow was in the middle. Despite everything, he just stood there and took it all, he was not working for the enemy, or well I he hope he wasn't, but he did let their Masters die. For that, he accepts his death by the hands of the Pokemon. ["If it wasn't for you! They could be alive right now!"]

His pointless shouting went unheard by Murkrow. With each and every hit, Murkrow remembered a different memory.

_["My loyalty lies with them."]_

["I am the Guardian of this Ice Wasteland, or in my case, Ice Wonderland."]

["You really are a brainless bird…"]

["You are now a Traitor, you shall be punished."]

["However. _**If you get in my way. I won't hesitate.**__"]_

["That girl! She sent to kill Gold!"]

["I'm leading you to where they fell."]

_I'm curious… what are you thinking Snowflake? What is it you want to do?_

Murkrow gritted his beak, before Togetaro can hit him again, he roughly slammed his wing, using Wing Attack to make him stop. He wore a scowl as Togetaro tried to recover from the sudden blow. ["Look! I don't know what your talking about but yes, it was my fault Silver and Gold died, but NO I am not working for the enemy and I HONESTLY DOUBT Snowflake wanted to kill the two of them!"]

["Stop lying!"] Togetaro tackled him once more, this time Murkrow growled and pushed him off with his claw feets. To make sure the naughty egg stayed down, Murkrow raise his wing to attack and zone him.

["EDERFJ WAIT WAIT WAIT!"] Murkrow stopped his attack and looked up to where the voice came from. Something black went around him and block Togetaro from getting hit. ["Can we settle this more peacefully?"]

Mantaro. The water type gave out a pouting look, blocking the two from fighting. At this point, Murkrow noticed the Blizzard disappeared. Mantaro looked down at the egg who was giving the bird childish looks. ["Now.. What is the problem?"]

["He's a traitor!"]  
["Am not!"]  
["Stop lying!"]  
["I wasn't lying in the first place!"]  
["That's what all liars says!"]  
["Yeah! You should know, little rotten egg!"]

Mantaro sighed and separated the two once more. Murkrow glared childish at the Egg who stuck out his tongue at him. ["Name calling isn't needed~ Murkrow?"] his voice was gentle as well as his expression.

["Yeah?"]

["Are you a traitor?"]

["No."]

["Okay."] Mantaro smiled down at Togetaro. ["See? That wasn't so hard."] Togetaro face palmed and ran his tiny hands over his face frustrated.

["WHAT?! THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO!?"] even though this benefit the black bird, Murkrow couldn't help but agree with Togetaro one this. Mantaro was much too trusting.

The water type shook his head softly and patted the tiny pokemons back. ["Now now, what would Claria think if she saw you not giving a fellow Pokemon a chance?"]

At this, the egg pokemon froze in his words and looked down with a slight pink blush. Murkrow did not over look this. He walked behind and close to the egg with a smirk. ["Ohh~ who's Claria?"]

Togetaro stuck out his tongue at him, still blushing faintly. ["Nothing!"]

["Just this Cleffa he's crushing on~"] Mantaro, with no shame or regret, or even awareness, blurted out the white pokemons secret, calmly as he smiles gently. Murkrow wanted to bust out laughing but held it in for the younger's sake.

["Maaantaarrrooo!"] Togetaro whined with disbelief and embarrassment, his tiny hands stretched out in a 'why' position. ["Why would you do that?!"] Murkrow wished he can take a picture of Togetaro's expression.

Mnataro softly gasp. ["Oh! That was a secret?"] Togetaro made an eye gesture at him. ["Oh! I do apologize sincerely, may I be forgiven?"] the apologetic look in the water type's eyes were widen and pleading. Murkrow wondered was he just Devious or honestly that Naïve.

Togetaro snapped his gaze at Murkrow after giving into Mantaro. ["You! Tell me someone you like!"]

["Eh!? Why should I?"] suddenly the mood around them calm downed.

Togetaro huffed his chest, giving out a mean look. ["To make things even, that's why!"]

["Hey, it's not my fault Mantaro told me your secret"] Murkrow scoffed to the side. ["Besides, I don't like anyone."]

Mantaro went closer to the bird, checking him closely. He then exhaled, nodding his head. ["You shouldn't lie."]

Togetaro smirked, Murkrow sweat dropped. He's been around these two for some time, he knew Mantaro can see through lies and such. He only walked over to the Egg. ["Your logic is just as twisted as your personality"] as he said this, Murkrow knocked on the head of Togetaro with his beak, trying to change the subject by annoying the little egg. He only earned an irritated scowl. ["Now, can you tell me why you think Snowflake is evil?"]

The bird coughed into his wing, his right one never moved for it was broken and ache when he walked. Mantaro went close to the bird, trying to share their body heat. ["Some white pokemon dumped Gold's and that stupid head's body in some cave."]

["What…?"] Murkrow ditched the comment he made about his trainer, and focused on the other half.

Togetaro wore an angry look, yet somehow still childish. ["After a bit, these Zubat took us away, and noticed you guys were missing so they said something about getting rid of any intruders"] Mantaro looked down sadly.

["Gold and Silver are confirmed dead. We overheard the Zuabts saying how it was Snowflake's order to rid all pokemons so that she can inspect our trainers."] Mataro took over for the Egg, Murkrow didn't know what to be more surprised about. Nothing had made sense, though he now know why they assumed Snowflake killed their trainers.

More coughing came from the bird. ["We should find shelter and rest, you're in a bad shape Murkrow."] the water type gave him a concern expression, and urged him to follow the two. Murkrow however pushed them off.

["No…. I… have to find Snowflake.."] he looked down, confused, shocked, terrified, however he wasn't sure at what. The death of his trainer or the Sassy Witch who supposedly killed them.

Togetaro chuckled. ["Don't worry about that, _I'll_ find her!"]

["**NO!**"]

The sudden shout made even Mantaro flinch. The widen crazed eyes of Murkrow showed off his confusion, his desperation. He couldn't fly away with his broken wing, he couldn't feel his legs, he was just as useless as a stick. Though, he knew one way to escape. He wasn't sure if his body can take the strain, if it can or not he didn't really stop to think about it. Without warning a short exhale, Murkrow yanked his wing straight up.

**_CRACK_**

* * *

Sharp razor leaf was headed towards the Glaceon. She was Frozen with Fear. Her paws refused to move, memories flooded her brain. Her voice was clogged up, her stomach felt shaky. Her mind was blank, only replying her memories. _No… no just… _

["YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM!"] The razor leaf made contact, cutting Snowflake's side making a few drops of blood sputter. Snowflake whimpered and fell on her knees, the fear and pain overtaking her. Sintaro growled at the ice type, she started to dance forward in attempt to attack her with more damage. ["**YOU KILLED THEM!**"]

The ice type whimpered and opened her eyes a bit, trying to move. ["Ngha.. I-I didn't kill your tr-trainers…"] she was now aware of what the same of the other boy was. She struggled to get up to her feets. ["I live… to serve the Dark… Prince…"]

Sintaro shrieked again, not wanting to listen to her, she quickly sent more razor leafs raining down, making Snowflake scream out. ["AAA!"] Snowflake quickly tried to create distance between each other. She grunted at her front pat, the one that was heavily injured during her fall. She looked up, wondering with Lapras was coming after her. ["Listen to me!"] Sintaro brought her palm up.

Snowflake flinched to the sight of the leaf. ["I won't listen to a murderer! Never!"] Sintaro flicked more leaves at her. The ice type jumped and cringe to the razor leaf that had almost hit her. She kept dodging, adding strain to her injured paw. Snowflake began to wonder why did the Sunflora think she was a murderer.

The ice type gasped when she saw a Solar Beam about to head her way. ["N-NO!"] from the anger and grief, the solar beam attack was much stronger then it would normally have been. The white pale yellow beam was launch. Snowflake wanted to move, her paw didn't allow it. Fear stuck in her eyes. _What are you… doing here in the first place!?_

["…."] Silence filled the awkward air. Skarmory had just finished telling them why the Snorlax wanted him dead. Ursaring was looking down, able to understand Snorlax's pain. Utaro held Ataro close. He wasn't sure how to help anyone at this point. Skarmory sat, waiting for them to harm him in any kind of way. ["Gyarados, take him."]

Ursaring handed Sneasel to the water type. He then started to walk to the zoned out Snorlax. Skarmory watched him, wondering what was going to happen next. ["About your trainers. It's doubtful they survived but I can contact someone to see if they're still here."] Skarmory looked at Sneasel at he said this.

Ursaring bent to his knee and silently stared at the Snorlax. ["You can!?"] Ataro smiled brightly at this. Utaro looked to the side, fighting back his tears. This went unseen by the others.

Gyarados then started to slide. ["We should hurry to those Ultimates"] for once taking the lead. Skarmory was forced to come due to him promising to contact someone for some answers. Ursaring told them he was staying with the Snorlax for awhile. Sneasel understood and took this chance to rest his beaten body. Ataro did the same, falling into a deeper slumber.

The five of them were nearing a forest like area. The wind became a bit more harsh, it didn't help Ataro's condition at all. Utaro watched the purple monkey sleep. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to tell his friend that his closet friend was dead. Their Trainers didn't make the fall. a couple more minutes they can hear shrieking coming from up ahead. Sneasel, being the light sleeper he was, woke up from the screaming. Utaro and Gyarados were confused and ran to the noises.

["_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!_"] pale blue was bashed to the ground harshly. Snow covered it's body. Utaro flinched and jumped back making Ataro wake up from the sudden jolt of pain. Gyarados was taken back as well, causing Sneasel to fall to the ground softly. Skarmory recognized the scream. He quickly looked at saw Snowflake zoned out.

["Snowflake!"]

She grunted and tried to open her eyes. Snowflake's vision was blurry and swayed unhealthy with each tiny movement. She can barely see the steel bird putting with only wing over her. ["Shii… ru…"] her mind failed on her and sent her into a memories filled sleep. ["Snow! Snowflake!"] Skarmory panicked and called out to her, he got no response.

The name Snowflake brought shock to Utaro's eyes. _Snow Snowflake…?_

["Murderer!"] Sintaro's eyes were filled with rage, she was running down the hill her Solarbeam sent Snowflake too. Ataro gasp happily at the familiar face. Though seeing her raged up like scared him. ["Sinta-ROOO!"]

Jolts of pain crawled up his spine. Utaro roughly kicked Skarmory away from the fainted Glaceon. ["You you killed them!"] just like Sintaro's his own eyes were filled with a rare rage. Sneasel was looking at the fainted pokemon. Something about her was familiar, her pose and her fur. It was obvious she was a shiny. He felt like he knows this pokemon from somewhere yet he knows he has no idea what her race is.

Either way, he jumped to his wobbly legs and stood in front of her. ["Wait!"] Sneasel spread out his arms, Skarmory sighed out with relief. ["What's going on?! She's already down!"]

Sintaro blinked. She finally noticed the other two here. ["U and Ataro!"] she turned away from the ice type and was relived she wasn't alone anymore. At this point the cold weather finally reached her. The grass type coughed out violently, bring her leaf hands to her mouth. Her anger fuel left just as fast as it came, causing her to go weak in her knees.

["Ah! Sintaro!"] Utaro with his other arm held the grass type up. Ataro was now struggling with his spine and tail hanging lose and his arms being used for support. ["Take it easy, you can't be in this type of weather."]

Gyarados was trying to take everything in. he was confused to what was happening. Skarmory muttered a 'thanks' to Sneasel and went by Snowflake's side. ["Snow…?"] he shook her petite body and received no answer.

["Can someone answer me."] Sneasel sighed out, Sin and Utaro glanced at each other. They nodded and started explaining their side of the story. Sheer was examine Snowflake's wounds. He felt a pit of anger and hatred form against the grass type. Utaro began explaining, tell them how they were force to listen to the cracking of Gold and Silver's bones. Force to watch the blood spread on the white ground.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHH!"

Gold screamed as he lost sight of Murkrow. Silver whimpered and brought his hands to his pockets quickly. He knew they were going to die, but that didn't mean his remaining team had too as well. Gold caught a glimpse of Silver's action and nodded. He too took out his team Pokeballs and hold them close to his chest.

The red head had tossed his pokeballs far into the lake, his owner ship against them weakened making it easier to force out of the ball. Silver widen his eyes and shut them tight. Gold whimpered and silently asked 'why' before his life was cut short.

_CRRAAAACK!_

Sintaro, Utaro, Politaro, Togetaro, Mantaro and Pichu had all shouted and screamed from the impact. They felt like they were standing in an earthquake, one that was big and short. Utaro widen his eyes, being less effected and completely terrified. The cracking noise he heard was not a pleasant sound. The other pokemons recovered and was paralyzed.

Blood was flowing on the snow icy floors. Skin was ripped, bones were crack and snapped. Sintaro stared at Gold's elbow, his bone had broke out of the skin. Mantaro was shaking he kept staring at Gold's knee which had several bones sticking out. Togetaro and Pichu stared with horror, letting the image sink in. Politaro turned away for all of it.

The barrier around the pokeball was cut. This gave Sintaro the clear sign that the Hatcher was indeed dead. ["…h… u… a…. e….i….. n…"]

Utaro forced his vomit back, he didn't dare look at Silver who was probably in worse shape seeing how he was still moving as they fell. Sintaro eye's were maniac, her little sounds exploded in her throat. ["**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!_**"]

Her pokeball reacted to her shriek. The electricity started going haywire and static was now flowing through Sintaro's body. She kept screaming until sudden the pokeball used some sort of thunderbolt inside. They only made her scream even louder. With the level noise, the glass had shattered, exploding with Sintaro inside.

Suddenly the screams were stopped.

Utaro dropped his jaw as the pieces of the ball fell on the ground with nothing but drops of blood. ["S-Sin… SINTARO…! **SINTAROOO!**"]

Togetaro and Pichu yelped at the sight and curled up into a ball. It was too much, it was so much, tears of confusions went down their faces. ["_WHAT IS HAPPENING?!_"] Togetaro's tone was dripping wet with confusion and tears. He didn't want to believe this, any of it.

The rest didn't know how to react to this either. Before they knew it, they were being lifted into the air. Utaro saw a couple of Zubats moving them a side so that a couple of Golbats can move the bodies. Ahead hovered a white mysterious pokemon. ["So these are the intruders Snowflake ordered to find."]

The kimono wearing pokemon chuckled and closed the eyes of Silver. ["Get those pokeballs to the Princess. Snowflake wants to examine her prey before we dispose of them."] Utaro widen his eyes.

_Prey? Examine? Was Snowflake the one who did this whole thing on purpose just to kill our trainers? If these were her orders… then she's the reason they're dead.. She killed them… Snowflake I'll… I'll find you… __**and I'll kill you. **_

* * *

In the first part, you see Murkrow going crazy, talking to himself, and taking in all the events, now that he was alone, his thoughts finally sunk in, making him go a bit insane from all he mixed emotions. He feels guilty, as he mentions many times before, about not being able to save Silver and Gold, you can also see how much Murkrow used Snowflake to keep him sane, as he says "Cause I'm just a brainless bird" it shows how much he dose not like being alone and how he depended Snowflake more then just for battling.

In comes Togetaro, who is just a bundle of rage. I always saw Murkrow and Togetic as of sort of light and dark thing, but it was rather highly disappointing that Togetaro evolved quickly in the HGSS but oh well~ I like making these two fight, it shows how immature Murkrow can get, since he is much older then the egg pokemon but lets his comments get to him

Mantaro is calm and mature yay!

Think of Murkrow's broken wing like a dislocated shoulder. So when he yanked it up, it put it back in place. Which hurts like a bitch LOL

ANYWAYS THIS IS LATE KINDA YEAH LOL I noticed that 10 deviations passed and no Partners update, so HERE YOU GO~~ I uhh hope it was good enough~ and shits getting more complicated duudde just wow. So yeah, the rest of the team dose believe Sintaro died in the pokeball but clearly she didn't, that shall be explained in the next chapter!


	14. Part Fourteen, I'm the bad luck Pokemon

["We were in the air. We saw Explotaro and Feraligatr, one of their attacks hit one of the Zubats and scattered our pokeballs everywhere. That's how we got separated."] Sintaro finished.

Gyarados looked ahead, there was a trail of blood leading somewhere. And there was many cut tress, he assumed from the battle with Sintaro and Snowflake. Sneasel looked at the Glaceon. There was something about her that seemed familiar. He wasn't sure what, something hidden deep in his memories. Gyarados wasn't sure what to make out of this. Sheer too was confused by everything. ["What are you thinking Sneasel?"]

Ataro looked at his friend. The weasel pokemon sighed. ["I'm thinking… I've seen her before…"]

["Snowflake?"] Sheer looked over to him. He didn't doubt it at all, if it was true then he would be slightly relived. ["She did have three previous owners. It is possible."]

All eyes were on the two of them now. ["Three? Do you know any names?"] Sneasel was more interested. It was getting on his nerves, he knows he seen the Glaceon somewhere before.

The Skarmory groaned and tried to remember from when the two of them talked about their past and how they got to the White Leaves Forest. As for Sintaro and Utaro they were glaring that the zoned out ice type but backed off for Sneasel's sake. Just like his trainer, the pokemon always wanted to know everything he could about anything he was interested in. he was rather violent about it as well. ["I believe the names where… Radiant… Candice… Silver… and a girl named Dice."]

_SILVER?!_

Ataro was the first react. Sneasel just widen his eyes at the list of names. ["SILVER?! THIS GIRL USED TO BE SILVER'S POKEMON?!"]

["What?! NO!"] Sneasel felt at panic, it couldn't be true. He was with Silver all his life and never once recalled him having this pokemon at any time. He felt like something exploded in his mind. _Those names… Radiant… Dice… even Silver… I know those names… damnit! How do I know those names?!_

Sintaro was shook her head. It made better sense to why she killed their trainers. She was after Silver. As a female, as a pokemon, she knows how abandonment can hurt. It wasn't something anyone liked to feel. Utaro quickly basked off, he rather avoid jumping to conclusion and let the situation make sense themselves. ["Do you know this Silver?"]

Gyarados frowned. ["Yeah, he's one of the trainers she just killed."]

["What?!"] Skarmory shouted, getting a bomb of confusion to explode. He looked down at Snowflake. ["I… I know her.. She doesn't kill.. And wouldn't kill one of her ex-trainers for that matter….!"]

["She made the order though!"] Sintaro stepped up, growling at the steel bird.

Skarmory felt Snowflake's life being in danger now. He felt a surge of energy pass through him. ["Look girly! I know she didn't intend or wanted your trainers to die!"]

The little comment was the only thing Sintaro needed for another rage attack. ["What?! Of course you would lie to cover her! You're the enemy too!"]

["Yeah! And a flying type for that matter. I can wipe the floor with you, you _indecent_ little pest!"] Skarmory flapped open his wing in an battle stance. Sintaro jumped back and went to one as well. Sneasel yelp at the battle about to be started.

Before anyone can do anything, Gyarados cut straight through the field. Halting all actions from both sides. ["STOP!"] Sintaro, Sneasel and Snowflake on one side having Ataro, Utaro and Sheer on the other. Gyarados spiral back to them, calmly sighing out. He didn't like being in charge, he feared of the wrong decision. It was just too much responsibilities. Everyone looked at him, telling him without words they were listening and will listen. ["Lets get up this mountain and stop the Ultimates before anything else alright? We'll take her with us."]

Sheer bowed to the red pokemon. He didn't say anything though everyone got the message. Gyarados carried Sneasel and Snowflake up the hill. Skarmory never the Glaceon's side. Of course he wouldn't give his trust so fast to these pokemons. Especially when half of them hates Snow. At his condition he wouldn't be able to protect her. He would fail and get killed, not before Snowflake dose though.

["Sintaro, how did you survive the explosion?"] Utaro looked at the flower pokemon, he was very curious. As far as he knew, if the Pokeball shatters with them inside, they're as good as dead.

The Flora pokemon stopped walking. Soon a frown followed. ["I…"] she tried to recall, however, the last memory in her mind was wandering the forest. Alone and cold, only thinking about one thing in mind and that was to find the pokemon Snowflake and bring her down. ["I actually don't know…"]

Ataro wasn't exactly happy with the answer, but he had bigger questions weighting on his mind. _it's probably best she doesn't…._

Just up ahead, farther then the group intend to walk towards; Murkrow was forcing himself to fly with his broken wings. ["Haah…. Urk… ack…"] his whimpers became more frequent and close together. With each breath, less and less air got in his lungs. Even so the black bird did not want to give up. He had to find Snowflake, he wanted answers from her. Only she can clear this confusion in his heart. Did she really kill his Master? Did she really lie to him all this time. Nothing she said made sense with the next sentence.

He wanted to find her, make her answer all his questions. Only she can clear out this confusion in his heart. Or so he hoped. ["Tell me… what are you thinking… Snowflake.."]

His vision darken as he fell to the snowy ground. Grunts and whimpers are the only thing that escape his beak. He really couldn't move anything, he couldn't breath. It was too cold for him to handle. Much to cold, too much pain. Why did he even push himself this far? Just for a couple of answers? Murkrow grunted again. He knew that Togetaro was going to hurt Snowflake. He didn't want that even if she was the enemy. Nothing made sense when it came to that girl.

He guessed that was one of the things he liked about her. Secrets everywhere, making her more alluring. With the guilt of his Master's death, he slowly accepted this death. The coldness crept up to his legs and spine. His wings were already frozen. This was the end of the line for him. _I'm… a bad pokemon anyways…. All I do.. Is bring bad luck to my trainers… I'm… the bad luck pokemon… my misfortune cost one of my trainers to die… I should have never.. Accepted his offer…_

Murkrow remembered the day he went with Silver. How the redhead held out his hand and asked him to join his team. A team of misfits. He can remember his exact words clearly in his mind. _"I don't care if you bring bad luck. Everywhere I go I'm stuck in darkness. But you're all alone too aren't you? Why don't we… be alone together? That way… it can be less lonely for us. For us cursed in the Darkness."_

It wasn't exactly the kindest thing to say. The expression he wore on his face was as he said this, it was clear that the redhead was trying his best to befriend the pokemon. Despite the words sounding so depressing, the gentle look on his face was all the bird needed to see to agree. For the first time, Murkrow understood his words. _You just wanted a friend… that conversation you had with that girl… I guess we both just wanted to be the closed hearted beings we are with someone near by. It truly was… less lonely that way._

* * *

["RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!"]

Feraligatr roared out, his fangs had stains of blood. Explotaro growled, struggling back up to his feet. He felt a little bit more aware of what was happening. The only problem is, he felt like something was evading his mind. Forcing him to fight fight and fight till the death. The Water Ultimate in front of him was already going crazy. In fact he forgot who started this. ["Fera…."]

The big jaw pokemon breath hard through his nostrils. His eyes were already raging with insanity. He picked up the fire type and tossed him to the right, further in the center. This snapped the fire type back to insanity. Causing him to roar along with Feraligatr and continuing the death battle. The two slammed their palms together, trying to push the other back.

Both Ulitmates opened their mouths, both getting ready to hit the other with water/flames. In the far distance, Gyarados and his team was coming up from behind. Utraro was the first notice the two ultimates about literally kill each other with their signature moves. ["UWAH UWAH! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!"]

Sneasel widen his eyes and tried to run to him, however he was still to injured to move that much. Gyarados made the zoned out Glaceon and Sneasel get off of him so that he can zig zag his way between them. ["STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!"]

The red shiny pokemon gasp as he felt the flames and beating of the water mix with some ice hit him harshly. At such a close range this cause more damage then it should have. Even with his scales, it was still no match for a close range Flamethrower and Hydro Pump. ["GAAH!"]

Utaro handed Ataro to Sintaro, telling her not move the monkey too much. He quickly went to help Gyarados separate the two Ultimates. ["Hey hey! Stop stop!"] he pushed back Explotaro, however the farther he pushed it only seem to make the fire type even more pissed.

Sheer looked around the place. ["No… this isn't…"] Sintaro looked back at him with confusion.

Sneasel heard shifting behind him. He looked behind him to see the Glaceon waking up. ["Snowflake!"] forgetting what he was about to say, Sheer quickly went to her side. The ice starter backed off and let the Skramory get close. She winced to her body being badly beaten. ["Can you hear me?!"]

["UWAAAH!"] Utaro was violently tossed to the ground. He flinched to the impact but still managed to get back up. Gyarados recovered from the strike he took and went back to between the two Ultimates. Feraligatr shoved Explotaro, making him stumble to his four paws. The fire type took this chance and kicked his legs hard against Feraligatr's face.

Hitting his jaw as well, the blue pokemon shouted with pain. His claws seem to have grown a bit. ["DAMN YOU!"] Feraligatr stomped hard on the fire type. Forcing Explotaro to cough up some blood from all the beating. Despite the hours they spent fighting, they didn't feel pain, if they did it was only for second before it got converted to anger. ["Feraligatr! Stop it!"]

Utaro angry marked and rammed his body against the water type. This prove to be a big mistake as Feraligatr sent a short blast of water towards the rock type. Sintaro and Ataro gasp at the sight. ["NO!"]

Gyarados whacked his tail against Feraligatr harshly. Making the water type finally hit the ground. Snowflake couldn't get up, however she did watch the battle a bit and understood everything. Sintaro wore an vicious glare against the Glaceon. ["If you want that foul type to stop his rampaging then toss him to the other side."] Snowflake said weakly.

Sheer was happy to hear her talk again. None of them missed the sass in her tone. ["What do you mean?"]

["This place has a security system."] Snowflake began. As soon as she said this, Sheer was reminded of the special trick the trees can do and what it effect on a pokemon. ["Whenever a fire type crosses the barrier, and enters the White Leaves Forest. Psy waves will be sent solely to the fire type, causing them to lose their mind and rampage until they self destruct. If there are more then two, the Psy waves will cause them to kill each other."]

Sneasel stood there.

Memories flashed by him, a particular one dance in his mind. When Gold had stopped Silver from using Feraligatr to fight off Explotaro. Explotaro had aimed for Gold, it made sense if one were to think closely about it. The Hatcher was a part of the Hanamura Bloodline. Sneasel looked at Sintaro. It was totally off character for her to be this angry. Yet, when you considered the thought that she can use Sunny Day. An fire type move, it made sense she would be effected at some level.

From the story they told, she was the first to snap. Yet he couldn't help wonder why Gyarados was the only one fine. Nonetheless, Sneasel found his legs moving towards the four battling pokemons. ["Gyarados, toss Explotaro to the other side."]

Without any questions being asked the water type used his tail to wrap around the raging fire type, he tossed him to the opposite side of where they were standing at. Utaro had once again rammed himself against Feraligatr. Only this time the big jaw pokemon was regaining his senses again. Explotaro hissed at them. He was getting prepared for another flamethrower attack only this time Sneasel stood in front of him. Giving the fire type an violent glare. Gyarados backed up the injured starter, wanting to make sure that nothing bad happened to him again.

The barrier that Explotaro had crossed was now about three inches in front of the fire type. Explotaro felt his mind clear and unhazel. Whatever was trying to take control of his mind suddenly left. Snowflake was slowly making her way towards the pokemons, Sheer was close to her, making sure no one had attacked her. Sintaro and Ataro couldn't exactly move from where they were.

It took a couple minutes for things to calm down. Gyarados was checking up on Feraligatr as Sneasel was sitting down, being the thing that marks the barrier so that Explotaro wouldn't cross it again. Sintaro and Ataro were just watching curiously. Snowflake was panting, and tried to use the ice around her to heal up. As for Sheer his broken wing was slowly healing itself. How he knew it would take too long to get all his feathers back. Soon Snowflake was healed up thanks to the ice nearby her.

Sneasel finally decided on a question. ["Hey."] he pointed to Snowflake. ["Did you kill my Master?"]

Sintaro was a good distance away, sadly she won't be getting this answer. By now the purple monkey was sleeping again. Snowflake shook her head, stepping closer with that special sass in her step. ["Let me tell you my side of story so that there isn't any misunderstandings."]

["Go on."] Feraligatr said. He was regaining his sense back and now felt terrible for losing them in the first place.

Explotaro was still fuzzy and needed more time to fully control his mind. Snowflake sighed out and began her little story. ["The alarms were sounded once your trainers exit the cave. We were alerted and I happened to be close by the entrance. Your little foul friend over there."] she glance her head towards the fire type. ["He triggered the security. I watched your trainers fall of the cliff and ordered Lace to find the bodies. I told her if they had other pokemons to bring them to the Princess."]

This was not the story everyone else heard. The Glaceon continued. ["I wanted to see the bodies, but I couldn't have you running amok the forest so I brought one of you with me to fin the bodies. However that _brainless_ bird and I got separated."] she made a face when she said 'brainless' obviously annoyed. ["Right after that little flower attacked me. And I end up here again."]

Something, no various things were still wrong even with her side of the story. ["If you found the bodies what did you plan to do?"]

["Ahaha… if they were who I think they are."] Snowflake squinted her eyes. Her sass was on full mode. Placing a paw in front of the other, she flicked her side bangs cockily. ["I would revived them."] Widen shocked eyes from all the pokemons. _R-REVIVE THEM?!_

["_My only wish is to serve the Dark Prince._"]

* * *

-["Tell me… what are you thinking… Snowflake.."]-  
The tease with them two. I wonder if I'm doing a good job messing with your feels/shot  
Technically Sheer and Snowflake is canon, but I also considered Murkrow x Snowflake and I love it ;^;  
So imma be a bad writer and toss in some tease there/bricked.

WHOOPS DID I SAY SINTARO'S ESCAPE WOULD BE EXPLAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? OH! SILLY ME~ I MEANT IN THE NEXT FOUR CHAPTERS AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHA/MURDERED

Just saying, the moment Queendra and Froslass appears SHIT. IS. GETTING. SERIOUS./SHOT

For those who read all my fanfics you would know that Radiant is Silver's mother, you got Candice, Silver and Dice. Ohohoh this Glaceon has quite an history w~~

Sneasel knows her somehow yay!

NUUU Murkrow died D=! dem last words *inwardly smiling*

SO! We learn the reason why Explotaro went on a sudden rampage. And we learn Snowflake's side of the story~~but it's not matching the Taro's side of the stoty D=! who's lying? Who knows~~~

this part is short cause it's just filler/shot  
I so believe it's the next part that gets more interesting. Well there will be more talking, but like I said, when Queendra appears, shit's getting real and she will be appearing in the next part. Horaay!

Thank you all for those who reads and comments, they seriously mean so much to me 3 I can asure you, this won't be ending they way you think it might/will LOL~ I got like five plot twist up my sleeve =w=~~  
**Round One:**

Explotaro VS Feraligatr.

Sneasel & Ataro VS Skarmory. S&A Victors.

Ursaring, Gyarados & Queendra VS Froslass. U,G&Q Victors.

Murkrow & Snowflake VS Giant Ursaring. M&S Victors.

**Round Two:**

Explotaro VS Feraligatr.

Sneasel, Ataro, Ursaring, Gyarados & Skarmory + Utaro VS Snorlax. S,A,U,G,S&U Victors.

Snowflake & Murkrow VS Lapras. N/A Victors.

Froslass & Queendra VS Bat Army. F&Q Victors.

**Round Three:**

Snowflake VS Sintaro. Sintaro Victor.

Feraligatr VS Explotaro. A/N Victors.

Murkrow VS Togetaro. A/N Victors.


	15. Part Fifteen, I lost my son Too

_["My only wish is to serve the Dark Prince"]_

Silence consumed the field. Explotaro had his eyes widen with shock, he wasn't sure if he should believe her or not. Just what kind of pokemon was she anyways? Sneasel felt fear rise up to his legs. Yet he was a bit happy that they can save their trainers. However those last two words she spoke. _Dark… Prince… how… how…_

Fear turned into rage. ["You… do know Silver…"]

["Barely."] She raised her eyebrow. Suddenly the aura around him turned hostile.

Sneasel gripped both of his claws. ["Dark Prince…"]

["Is the red haired boy isn't it?"] Snowflake was playing with him. She smiled to herself when she saw Sneasel widen his eyes with pure rage.

The small injured ice type somehow found strength deep inside him. ["How…"] He growled and plunge himself at her. ["HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!"]

["Sneasel!"] ["GYACK!"] ["TELL ME!"]

* * *

["Nrgh…"]

["Careful now. You might have an headache."]

Blurry vision turtle motion became clearer. The Snorlax sat up to the best of his abilities and looked around at his surroundings. He saw the snowing field and he saw Ursaring next to him warming up from a camp fire. He looked around for the other pokemons but it was just the two of them in he same place he was took out at. He grunted and scratch his head. ["Don't attack. I just want to talk."]

["Wasn't planning to."] the Snorlax made it's way across the fire and looked at the bear pokemon. Ursaring never took his eyes off the fire. After hearing what Skarmory did he felt the need to help the broken Snorlax. ["Why are you hear."]

Ursaring can feel the low voice being filled with hostility. He only shrugged and poked the fire with a stick. ["I heard you lost your son."] Snorlax wasted no time conjuring fire, for a Fire Blast. It was much easier since he was looking a pit of fire. However Ursaring conjured up a Fire Punch and flicked his wrist, making the fire slam against Snorlax's arm. ["I said don't attack."]

Snorlax grunted and rubbed his burning fur. ["What do you want?"]

["I lost my son too."]

At this, Snorlax felt annoyed feeling as if the bear pokemon was pitying him. ["What do you think you're doing? I don't need pi-"]

["It's not pity. It's sympathy."]

The strict tone in Ursaring's voice. A tone that can be recognized by any male. It was a tone of a Father. Snorlax frowned and let the conversation carry out. The ring pokemon scratched his belly and sighed out. ["My wife died in an landslide. Right in front of my kid."] Snorlax looked down. It was almost scary how his own wife died in an Avalanche. ["I raised him and loved him with my very life. One day."]

Running his claw against his head, trying to bury his suppressed anger. ["Three kids came to my home. One of them tried to hurt my son. When he saw me he ran with the little girl. But I lived a cliff. The next thing I knew there was this other boy with red hair."] His mind flashed back to when Gold and Silver were trying to capture them. ["After a battle, they manage to trapped me and my son in pokeballs."]

Snorlax frowned. ["Me and my son were separated. I never got to see him again and I probably won't ever get the chance to. He's young so he might have already forgotten about me. I lost a son that day. And I hated that little redhead punk. For causing this."]

["You're son isn't dead though. You can't possibly know how I feel."]

["You're right. There is a difference. You're right, I don't' know how exactly you feel. But that's only one difference. We still have many other things in common."]

["How so?"]

Ursaring looked up at the big eater pokemon. His stone eyes were emotionless and squinted from the pain he was still feeling from the battles. He cracked his neck and sighed once more. ["I hated and blamed Silver for separating us. And I will never get rid of this empty void in my stomach. I know how it feels like to lose a son and I know how it feels like to hate someone for it. That much I can understand, that much I do understand."]

Snorlax shook his head to the sides. ["Hated. You don't anymore do you?"]

Ursaring sighed out, this time a bit hesitate. ["There was a time the boy started to randomly cry. You see, it took awhile to learn but my trainer has no parents."] Ursaring looked back down, Queendra appeared in his mind. She was the Mother figure in the team. And naturally he was the Father figure. Queendra and Sneasel were the only ones in the team who was there during Silver's childhood. He doesn't know the full story but he knows the redhead suffered just as much as he did.

He can recall the day clearly the redhead cried until he passed out. It was the first time he started to accept Silver as his trainer. ["The boy'a fragile. Subconsciously I guess I mad myself into something like a father. I lost a son but I gained support and friends. I gained a family. I do miss my son very much I do feel frustrated that I can't go find him. I take that out on pokemon battles. I somewhat moved on. And it's time you did too."]

["Don't tell me what to do."]

["That Skarmory is the one who you're angry at. Because of your blind hatred you lost everything around you."]

Snorlax stood up, balling his claws. ["I had already lost everything the moment my son died!"]

["WRONG!"] Ursaring stood up as well, stomping on the snow making the fire get weaker. ["You had friends- you has a family.-you had _Partners_ and you gave that away just because you feel hurt and can't forgive!"]

["HE KILLED MY SON!"]

["NOTHING'S UNFORGIVABLE!"]

By now, the two fathers were just inches away from touching foreheads. They looked ready to pound each other to the ground, beat each other to a bloody pulp. ["YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE A MURDERER!?"]

["I EXPECT YOU TO OPEN YOUR EYES!"]

Snorlax shoved the bear pokemon. He was snarling through his nose and clearly pissed off. Ursaring didn't fall back but moved a couple feets. He growled and shoved the big eater pokemon back. Ursaring shoved the pokemon again, seeing how it was much larger than himself, it was harder for the Snorlax to regain balance. ["You have a family they still cares about you!"]

["You don't know them! All they care is about themselves!"]

["THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT TO!"] Ursaring sunk his claws in the Snorlax's shoulders. ["BUT THEY'RE JUST LIKE YOU, THEY'RE HURTING AND ALONE! MAKE THEM INTO A FAMILY, MAKE THEM THE REASON YOU LIVE RIGHT NOW!"] the bear pokemon pulled back his elbow. He took a good hard punch at him, right at his cheek making the other groan. ["Don't juST THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY and sink with your self pity! Nothing's unforgivable, you just don't want to forgive because you're selfish and hurt!"]

Snorlax staggered to keep his balance. He was currently in no position to try and strike back. Ursaring backed off and let the other think for a moment. He knew he would regret the day closing himself off to others. He knew one day that hatred and anger will disappear and he would wither away with regret. Wondering what could have been. As a pokemon who can understand, as someone who's been there. He wanted to make sure Snorlax opened his eyes now before it was too late.

The dark greenish pokemon sighed and rubbed his cheeks. ["I have nothing left. I've been replaced."]

["If they were your friends. Then you're not replaced."] Snowin looked up at the sky. Ursaring put out the fire and stretched his arm. Trying to make the numbness go away. ["I do hope my words didn't fall on deaf ears."]

With that, the bear started to walk away. Leaving behind the broken Snorlax. As he walked away with the light snow falling, he recalled the day he opened his eyes. The day he snapped out of his trance of hatred. It was ironic that the boy he hated did that to him. Silver wasn't the type to keep his pokemon locked up in the pokeballs unless he was traveling. At the secret bases he let them roam free.

_"You want to leave… don't you?"_

Ursaring chuckled as he heard his Master's voice starting to echo in his head.

_"I don't understand your language. But I do understand how it feels like to be held in a place against your will."_

The memory was clear, he would never forget this moment. In fact he often remembers it to remind himself why he was here. He can remember the way the redhead looked out at the window.

_"You keep looking out the window. If you don't want to be here, then go."_

They way he hesitantly placed his pokeball on the table. He knew the boy didn't want to give him up. And yet he was willingly to. He had always thought the boy was just heartless. But the next sentence he spoke proved that he was just awkward. He can still remember the slight pout on his face and the faint blush on his cheeks.

_"But you have a place here in my team… um.. You'll always have a place here in my team…"_

He can still recall how the redhead bolted away from him. During the night, he found the boy in the moonlight sulking. The glister tears in his shining eyes when he gave the redhead his pokeball and gesture to him that he was saying made Ursaring felt welcomed. It let him know that the redhead would be sad if he did leave. Knowing that made it clear that Silver gotten attached.

Ursaring stopped walking, his eyes was widen with realization. _How did I miss this before…?_

The bear pokemon brought his claw up to his line of sight. For the first time he understood what the redhead was trying to say to him back then. The words that he couldn't form quite right. His team was his family, back then what the redhead was trying to say was _Heart._ With a bitter chuckled Ursaring continued to walk, catching up with Gyarados and the others. Hoping that none of them tried to kill each other or pick a fight. He didn't even dare to look behind him. He was pretty sure the Snorlax was still there lost in his thoughts.

_"You'll always have a place here in my heart…"_

* * *

["GET OFF ME!"] Snowflake kicked her back legs trying to get the tiny ice type to let her go.

Sneasel slashed her ear which earn him an yelp from her. At this Sheer flicked his wing up, making the Sneasel fall back on his back. Snowflake scurried back to her feets and growled viciously at the Sneasel. Utaro only jumped back to avoid any fighting. ["Whoa whoa whoa!"] Feraligatr groaned, feeling exhausted from the long fist fight with the fire type.

Utaro quickly put out his branch to stop Sneasel from getting closer to the Snowflake. Sheer had stood in front of her with his defensive and only working wing shielding them. Feraligatr lazily got up to his feets, pushing himself off his knees. ["Sneasel, that's not how you ask a question."]

The tiny ice type only winced to his wounds and tried to growl. ["No one is supposed to know that name! TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW!"]

Sheer scowled. ["You indecent creature! Maybe if your brain wasn't as tiny as your height, you would know your place and mannerism!"] Sneasel _barked_. Or tried to yelp from the pain he felt and it came our more violent than planned. Utaro and Feraligatr took a moment to process the fact Sneasel _barked._

["… what species are you again?"] Feraligatr cringed his face with confusion. Snowflake rolled her eyes and told Sheer to calm down.

Sneasel only sent a glare at the water type. ["How I know of this name is none of your concern."] Snowflake flicker her bangs in an sassy vile way. She was going to stay by her word and not say a word of her relation with Silver.

This made the weasel pokemon growl with pure rage. ["You _**bitch.**_"]

["Don't."] Snowflake quickly demanded the Skarmory to not move. As much as he wanted to, he stayed still in the place he was standing at. Gyarados and Feraligatr were taken back that the tiny ice type had it in him. They assumed this was something from Silver's past, from before they entered the picture a months ago. ["I have a promise to keep. Whether you want me or not, I _will_ going to their bodies."]

Feraligatr stood up at this. ["Where's Murkrow?"]

["I told you. We've been separated."]

["Where?"]

["Just up ahead."] Snowflake shook her head to rid of the dizziness she felt from Sneasel's tackle. She looked over to Sheer who had his broken shattered wing. Sneasel walked up to her. His glaring never left yet he wasn't going to pound on her anymore. ["I'm going with you to find our Masters."]

At this, Feraligatr stepped in front of Sneasel. ["No. We can't be sure, she might have done something to Murkrow."]

Utaro looked back at Sintaro who was annoyed and by Ataro's side. He walked over to them, this time picking up Ataro and letting the flower join the others. ["Sintaro, when you found her, was she alone?"]

Sintaro looked back at her memory. She recalled someone shouting the name of 'Snowflake' and assumed it the was falling ice type. She nodded. ["Sort of. Someone called out for her and she fell from a hill. I think It was Murkrow."]

_So he's still alive…_ Feraligatr grunted, feeling faint. ["Fine.. Gyarados, go with Sne-"]

["No."] Sneasel went around the big jaw pokemon. ["I'm going alone with her."]

At grass type who winced at the snow frown at this. She couldn't help but claim Sneasel as an Traitor in her mind. Sneasel had an bleeding claw, and could barely walk. Then again, Sintaro must have done some major damage to Snowflake. She couldn't walk on one of her paws, her ear where Sneasel had cut her was bleeding and she was still roughing up with cuts. Explotaro laid down at the ice, his mind wasn't really paying attention. He was just trying to sort everything out. ["Sneasel, I really think you should at least bring Sinta-"]

["It's alright Feraligatr."] Sneasel shook his head. ["After all, we both live to serve the Dark Prince."] his strict frown never wavered from Snowflake. She tried her best to hid her shock from his words.

The two went into a staring contest. ["Sheer, go to the Princess and get that wing fixed."]

["Actually, I was trying to find you so that you can bring all of us to the kids bodies"]

Snowflake sweat dropped. ["Well we already established I'll be taking this ice type."]

["Yeah but I don't think they're going to let me go."] Sheer chuckled nervously. At this point Snowflake looked at the steel bird oddly.

Something was off, he was more. Open. ["Have you… bonded with them?"]

Gyarados was now interested in the conversation. ["What?!"] Sheer turned his body to the side. ["Don't be ridiculous! Who would want to bond with these indecent low life Pokemons!"]

Everyone in the group sweat drop at the defensive response. It only made it more suspicious for the bird. Snowflake rolled her eyes and started to walk away from them. Sintaro nudge Utaro for his attention. ["Are we just letting her go?"] Utaro only shrugged and sigh out.

Feraligatr watched Sneasel follow after the Glaceon. ["Hey."] the two of them glance back at the group. ["If he don't' come back here alive."] the big jaw pokemon showed off his blood stained teeth. His claws was dripping with blood and ready to kill. ["**I'll come for you.**"]

Snowflake turned her head back but didn't move. ["My loyalty lies with you."] with that she kept walking away with an cautious Sneasel behind. Gyarados glanced over to Explotaro, he can tell the fire type was totally out of it. It was as if he was hallow inside. Utaro looked down as Sintaro kept sending daggers at the walking sassy pokemon.

["What do we do now?"] Gyarados went to Feraligatr who was coughing from his wounds. Sheer looked around, with a fire type they couldn't leave him alone for many obvious reasons. Every member here was badly beaten including him. Feraligatr just now noticed Gyarados. ["Gyarados! Are you alone?"]

["Oh… Queendra stayed behind to go in a cave to see our Master with some creepy lady and Ursaring stayed behind to watch over this crazy Snorlax. They told me to come here and stop you two from killing each other…"] Feraligatr turned his body to him.

Trying to sort out who was found and who was missing still. ["So both Sneasel and Queendra are with one of those Guardians to see our Masters?"]

It took a moment but Gyarados eventually nodded after some heavy thinking. Feraligatr turned to Sintaro and Utaro. ["Are you the only ones from Gold's side?"]

The two of them nodded a bit solemnly at that fact. Everyone from Silver's side has been found and is safe to Feraligatr's knowledge. Murkrow was missing but the bird can fly so he was sure he was just fine. Ursaring is someone who won't go down easily, and Queendra had a few tricks up her sleeves. Feraligatr nodded. ["Let's find those still missing. We all have to stick together."]

Sintaro was a bit shocked that one of Silver's pokemons was willing to go out and find the remaining missing members. Utaro already had tears in his eyes from his words. Sheer sweat drop, he honestly wanted to follow Snow. Looking a Explotaro and the grass type he nodded to himself. Feraligatr took Ataro and set him near the fire type. ["Sintaro and Ataro will stay here with Explotaro. Gyarados, you two will stay behind. Me, Utaro and this lighting rod will find the others."]

The Skarmory angry marked at the comment. ["What happens if we get attacked?"]

The grass type wore an concern tone in her voice. ["That's why you have Gyarados."] Feraligatr groaned and started to walk away. Gyarados nodded, knowing he had to protect his group at all cost. Utaro winced from the aftermath of getting blown by the water attack before. Sheer knew if he kept going at this pace, he wouldn't make it to see the next day. He had to heal himself somehow.

The group split and went their own paths. Utaro was looking around, making sure no surprise attacks him from anywhere. Feraligatr was like some dangerous dragon, pissed and tired. He was defiantly scaring off any weaker wild pokemons in the forest. Sheer only tried to think of ways to get himself to the Princess without running away. He then remembered the fact that most trainers who come here are here for the Crystal Heart. ["May I ask."]

["You already did."] obviously Feraligatr wasn't playing nice with the enemy.

Sheer angry marked already hating the water type's gut. ["Why did your trainers come here?"]

["They they were sent."] Utaro answered after a moment of silence knowing Feraligatr wasn't.

The Skarmory cocked his head to the side, a bit confused. ["Sent? by whom?"]

["The Galax Company."] Feraligatr was annoyed with the rock type's big mouth.

The steel bird swore he heard this name somewhere before. ["Galax?"]

["Utaro."] before the rock type can respond. Feraligatr cut in. ["Shut up."]

It was obvious that the hard one to get around was Feraligatr. Utaro nodded and looked back to the front trying to ignore the Guardian.

* * *

After what seemed to be eternity. Queendra finally got a grip on herself. ["If they haven't crossed over to the afterlife, then they are still in this plane. They can still be revived. Correct?"]

["I wouldn't get your hopes up."] Froslass sighed as Queendra ignored her comment. She tried to keep her composure strong. There was still hope, even if it was far and faint. A tiny slimmer was enough for her to keep going. The Haunter looked at her oddly. He glance at Froslass who avoided eye contact.

There was a long silence. Queendra kept her gaze at the ghost type. Froslass was conflicting in her mind. What would happen, is it truly possible to bring them back. Even with their bones like that. ["Well, aren't you going to answer me?"] Queendra's tone matches one of an higher authority. This ticked off the Queen pokemon next to her. It was becoming more clear that Froslass' issues began when Ursaring called her a Queen. It made the ice type feel threaten somehow. She hated that feeling.

Haunter stared hard at the water type eyes. She was serious about this, if he said yes, he was sure she would do anything to get her trainer back to life. ["Yes. They can be saved."]

Queendra's heart ache with hope and happiness. She knew if this failed she wouldn't survive this time around. ["How?"]

She got herself a shrug from the Ghost Type. ["I only bring the dead to the afterlife. I cannot bring someone back to life."]

["That doesn't mean there isn't someone here who can't." Froslass didn't look at the two. A part of her wanted to save the two boys from this fate. The water type looked at the Queen pokemon oddly. ["There is a girl here who can bring humans back to life."] Queendra widen her eyes as Froslass kept talking.

["She is the Princess of this Forest. She sleeps far from this cave."] the Froslass turned her gaze from the ground to Queendra's hopeful eyes. ["If you can get her to agree to your request. You can save those two."]

["Oh oh! However, by the time you find her, I would have already sent the two souls to the afterlife."] Haunter chuckled and covered his mouth with his giant hands. ["You don't have any time."]

At this comment Queendra grunted and growled out. She swiftly rammed her body against the Haunter. He only chuckled lightly and shook his finger. ["Ah-ha~"] the water type went straight through him, losing balance and falling to her sides. ["Have you forgotten I'm a Ghost Type."] he smirked a little at Queendra. ["You can't touch me."]

Queendra breathed hard through her nose. ['"She may not."] both of them swiftly turned their heads towards Froslass. ["But I can."] She flicked her hand to the side, creating a dark blade to hit Haunter. He was violently tossed back but regain balance quickly. Queendra was shocked that Froslass was helping. She was now reminded of eh battle they had with the bats just now. _Diamond Dust…_

Haunter hovered close to her. The tip of his fingers started to glow. ["Do you really wish to fight me? Love."]

_Love?!_

Froslass kept her gaze stone cold and locked on Haunter's eyes. They both can see hesitation being consumed by determination. ["Kingdra. On the east north of here. Deep in the Blizzard Forest. The Princess Slumbers deep within. If you met a pokemon named Snowflake, demand her to take you to the Princess."]

["Attempting to buy time are you?"] Haunter chuckled and got prepared for a battle. Queendra felt like she can trust Froslass on this. The look of desperation on the Ghost Type's face was enough for her to go on. Before any movements can be made. Everyone froze at the sudden intruding voice.

"That won't be necessary."

* * *

CONFUSION EVERYWHERE~~  
Well then, more filler-ness here. In this part you see Ursaring's side of his story, how he hated Silver for separting him and his son. And this gets you or well me, thinking, when we catch a pokemon, does it have any family? Kids? Love ones that they will miss? Or sometimes, we're just catching infants and making it battle the next second. In here this is a rpime example, that you never know if you're breaking a family up with your own selfish demands :T

Snowflake says she serves the Dark Prince,Sneasel says the same. What meaning does the term Dark Prince have? Not even I know LOL~

Feraligatr is leader again Yay! now he's gonna find dead Murkrow and go on a killing spree! Yay!/SHOT

-ENTER DRAMATIC GASP HERE- Silver and Gold can be revive! But keep in mind I'm the one writing the fanfic SO DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP AHHAHAHAHAHA/VIOLENTLYMURDERED

Froslass and Snowflake are very contrictting characters, and so ahrd to read, you don't know if they're good or evil nothing XD and Sheer gotten attached to the group how sweet =w=~~

There's no battles in this one, unless you inclide the girly shoving from the two 'scary' fathers as a battle. CLIFF HANGER~~ don't worry, hopefully I will update soon :3

Thank you all for reading, reviews encouraged, opinions, and yeah~~ hope you all enjoy reading as much I enjoy writing it~


	16. Part Sixteen, I don't want to Die

["SINTARROOO! SINTARROO! WHERE ARE YOU?"]

["Stop, Politaro."]

Rough breathing and panting were heard. In a deep part of the forest where there was a harsh blizzard blowing stood two small pokemons. An Politoad and Pichu. They were in the middle of a blizzard, calling out for their missing companion. Politaro was panting hard from his yelling, despite Pichu's bitter tone he kept calling out for the grass type. Pichu rolled his eyes and continued to shake from the cold blizzard.

His eyes were widen yet calm and hallow. It was clear his brain was having trouble getting the image of his dead trainer out of his mind. It seem impossible, for every little second he wasn't talking, the image appeared in his mind. He can hear Togetaro's screaming faint in his mind. He can remember how Sintaro died in her Pokeball soon after. He remembered everything. ["SINTRROOO!"]

Pichu slowly turned his hallow gaze towards the water type. His hallow eyes turned back to the snow in front of him. The three of them ended up together. Sintaro was wandering around lost and confused. We they met up, she suddenly started running away saying she heard something. After that they lost sight of her and didn't know where she was now. Pichu wondered for a moment if it was a bad thing that he just couldn't care. Politaro on the other hand was desperate to find her. ["SINTA-aackk…"]

Politaro held his throat. It was getting dry from the lack of water and too much snow. Pichu watched the water type suffer not really having it in him to care. His mind was blank and hallow. Only having the bloody images replay in his head over on an endless record. Politaro turned around to face the tiny mouse and sighed when he saw his hallow eyes. ["Hey… Pichuu, this could be some illusion or something.."]

["Why do you think that?"] Pichuu didn't look up at him. He kept his empty eyes at the white ground.

["Sintaro died back there, but we found here right?"]

["How do you know that wasn't her ghost?"]

Politaro froze at his words. It's true, who knows where they are, what can happen. For all they knew it could have been Sintaro's ghost. But that would mean she was dead. And that was something he didn't want to believe. ["I… I don't know."]

Pichuu shook his head, his ears shaking to the sides as he did so. It sting since they were half frozen. He jumped off the log he was sitting on and walked passed Politaro. ["It's not like we have anything else to do…"]

["We're going to look for her?"] the water type sounded hopeful. When Pichuu nodded, he right away went next to the mouse and tried to share the zero body heat he had with the younger pokemon. ["Sintaro was acting weird when we found her…"]

The tiny pokemon shrugged, yet a bit relived at the conversation starter. ["Maybe because she's a ghost."]

["But she looked pretty solid…"]

["Maybe we're ghost."]

["Or maybe no one is?"]

["Maybe we weren't alive to begin with."]

["What does that mean?"] Politaro stopped the Pichuu from walking any further. Maybe it was just a silly comment, or an out of the world theory, but for some reason it was very alluring.

The yellow mouse shrugged back at him. ["Life was too good with him. Hard to imagine that was reality…"] He kept walking around the water type, leaving Politaro with his thoughts. Perhaps he was right, or maybe he wasn't. at the very moment, nothing seem real anymore. Something felt missing and off balance. He felt somewhat lost and only clung onto finding Sintaro, leaving out everything else. He just didn't want to think about it right now. Is this was depression felt like?

Pichuu coughed violently in his tiny paws. Politaro felt more like a block of ice. This whether was a against them, if they didn't warm up soon they would most likely die out here. Then again he wasn't sure if they were already dead. Up ahead it seems like the blizzard calms down. But the question was if they can even make it half way. The white ice felt like glass on their skins. The forest blocked any sun from getting in, making the place dim and dark around them.

With each step, Pichuu felt weaker and more sleepy. Politaro can feel the water in his body start to freeze up. Moving anything was much more harder then it should be. He felt like he was freezing up on the spot. Even so, he wanted to find Sintaro, for many reasons. All three of them wouldn't survive in a place like this. Especially not alone. Considering she was the prime target of this blizzard, it made him even more desperate to find her and make sure she was alright.

["You two seem lost."]

The two pokemons turned around behind them. They saw a blue blob, on closer look it was a Marill. She was smiling as her tail bounce side to side. With a giggle Marill took another step closer, by this point Pichuu's hallow eyes were covered in dark circles just below. ["If you like, I can take you to a place where you can heal."]

["What do you mean by heal?"] Politaro looked at the fellow water type, he wasn't sure if he could trust her but then again there wasn't any reason not to. But at the same time he wanted to find Sintaro before anything else.

Marill waved her arm up. ["I know someone who can bring your sense back and help restore your body heat."]

The light green pokemon looked down at Pichuu who was just staring at her. He glanced back at the dim forest, Sintaro was the only thing on his mind right now, he just couldn't leave her somewhere out there and rest as she suffers. Knowing the Electric type was more than capable of defending himself he sighed and hope this wasn't a mistake. ["Pichuu. You go with her, I'll catch up once I find Sintaro."]

["If we're not ghost, then you'll surely die."] Pichuu looked up with his hallow eyes. The water type only shrugged and urge the mouse to go with the Marill.

["It's worth a shot."]

["Is it worth your life?"]

["For Sintaro? Of course.. She's my friend."]

["Oh but she's much more than that."]

["What do you mean?"]

Pichuu walked towards the Marill, ignoring Politaro's question. ["Make sure you both come back alive."] Politaro dip his body in a nod and went back to the dim forest in hopes of finding the Grass Type. Marill held out her hand for the mouse to take. Once Pichuu took it with slight haste, the two began walking towards where ever it was she wanted to take them to heal.

* * *

["Princess!"]

Queendra looked over to the Froslass with a hint of shock. _Princess!? That's the Princess…!?_

The white haired girl stood with her high heels together. Her arms were a bit widen as the laces around her fell to the ground. Her hair was flowing just a bit from the small wind that blew in. she looked so white and pure in the cave. At the sight of her Queendra received an unwanted memory of the Masked Man. She saw Silver standing in the middle of ice with his mask and blood staining his clothes. She was taken back by the sudden memory and shook her head. ["What… do you mean?"]

The Princess smiled at her. "I can revived them both if that is what you desire." The Haunter scoffed and rolled his eyes, obviously wanting to bring the two to the afterlife. The Princess giggled and placed her hand gently at Haunter's head. "Now now. Everyone deserves a second chance don't they?"

["Do you know what kind of bounty is on this kid's head?"]

"I rather not think of such things."

Queendra snapped her attention back to reality. _She replied to him… she can understand us!?_

["Bounty?"] Froslass hovered a bit closer, curious to the word. Haunter only chuckled and made an gesture that he wasn't going to say anymore than that. The Princess walked gently towards the two boys. She winced and shut her eyes when she saw the broken bones and blood. ["Princess. I highly advise you to re think this."]

"Re-think what? She has not made up her mind yet."

Queendra flinched and was once again brought back to reality. She was just shock with everything. Could the girl really revive the boys? Was there any aftermath or sacrifices to be made. A part of her was trying to think about this yet a very strong part of her just wanted to blurt out yes. ["What's the cost?"]

The girl giggled and shook her head gently. "There is no cost. There is no string attached. I simply restore their bodies to the point of before their death."

Haunter hovered to the side, watching the scene play out. Froslass glance towards the water type. Queendra was at a major conflict. She could be easily tricked she wasn't thinking straight and she wasn't even sure what exactly was happening right now. She made her way to Silver's body again. At the sight of the lifeless small body her heart ache. Whether it was true or not a trick or the truth. She literally had nothing else to lose. With an sharp look a few lone tears fell from her red eyes. ["Revive them."]

The Princess nodded gently. With a smile she held out her hands. A light green blue glow appeared around her palms. The glow created some sort of Aqua Ring looking display around Silver's body. His body was shining from the glow of the light around him. _Is this… really happening?_

"Oh… it doesn't seem though I can… heal them…"

* * *

"U.. ugh.."

An raven haired boy turned his head to the side. "Hm? Something wrong?" Gold saw the redhead breathing harder than he was before. The redhead had his hand on his chest, he felt like something was draining all the air from him. The wind around him became thicker. Harder to breath. At the sight of the sweating redhead, Gold gasp with shock. "Silver! Are you okay?!"

"Urgh… just an headache…" Silver held his forehead, it was true something was now pounding against his brain.

The Hatcher's eyes was now filled up with fear. He worried being on this plane somehow effected them. Doing more damage than good. Feeling light headed, Silver stood up so that he wouldn't accidentally fall off the cliff again. Gold got up with him, once he did he felt like his brain was lagging behind. "Silver… are you feeli-Silver!"

The Exchanger snapped his attention up at the suddenly shout. He saw the fearful looking Hatcher as he was staring death at the face. "What?" Gold only pointed to his body. Silver looked down at himself. His own silver orbs widen with shock. His body was glowing just a bit. Hid body was going _faint_. "Ahh!"

He took a step back. "Y-Your… disap-pearing…!" Gold seem to be more shocked at this than Silver. The redhead grunted and held his heart again. Pain pulse through him for a couple seconds before disappearing. Just like how his body slowly was. "N-No! you can't disappear! If you do then! If you do THEN I'LL BE ALONE!"

It was clear, Gold was everything about okay. He didn't accept his death. He was just ignoring that fact for as long as possible. Maybe he was too, but he was also prepared to leave the earth. "G-Gold.. You're…" the thing that shocked the redhead the most was the fact hot tears started to form in the golden eyes of The Hatcher.

Gold shook his head to the sides. "This can't be happening.. No! you're not dying! This.. We fell and..! This is just a dream!"

"Gold!" Silver knew he couldn't leave just yet. Not with his best friend crying like this. He will never see him again and he defiantly didn't want to leave him panicked like this. "Stop! A-ah…" Silver was taken back that his voice was starting to get carried by the wind. He can now see through himself.

The older male by a couple months choke. This was it. Silver was dying permanently. _They_ were dying permanently. "N-no.. I… this is just a nightmare.." he felt his mind start to haze up. Something in him snapped. "No! This isn't happening! This is **NOT. HAPPENING.**" Out of impulse, Gold went to grab Silver in an embrace.

But the tears flew and fell once the Hatcher fell on all fours. Unable to hold his friend anymore. The Hatcher could no longer hold in his sobs. He held himself with his arms, his face getting covered in tears. Silver wanted to touch Gold, at least one last time. He couldn't see his torso anymore. He was disappearing in the snowy wind. "Gold I…"

"This isn't fair…." the broken tone of the golden eyed boy caused a few tears to form in Silver's eyes. "I… don't want to die…"

Silver felt himself being erased from existence. His vision turning whiter and whiter by the second. "I don't… want to die either…"

The wind blew between the two. Only taking Silver with it. Gold can literally feel himself being lifted by nothing. He widen his eyes and looked at his arms that was around himself. His own body was starting to disappear in the wind as well. "No I..! this is just a dream. This is just a dream…" holding his head with both hands, he rocked himself slightly. "It's just a dream…"

No matter how much chanting he did, no matter how many times he begged himself to wake up. He can feel the wind erasing him from the earth. Moving his hands to his shoulders, wanting to grip himself only to choke when his fingers went through his arm. Gold sobbed out and squeeze his eyes shut. "I…."

The wind blew harder, erasing Gold from the existence of the earth. The wind kept blowing ahead, reaching the ears of Explotaro who was still laying on the ice, making sure he didn't cross the barrier. "_I'm scared…_"

Explotaro lifted his head at the sound of his Trainer's voice. Getting up to his paws, he looked around for the broken tear stained voice. ["…Gold…?"]

* * *

Pichuu looked around the room, his head scanning the icy walls After he done so twice he looked up at the Marill who was too looking around for someone. Yet the room was empty. _There's no one here… was this a trick?_

The Marill walked a couple steps ahead and scan the place again. She looked genuinely confused by the lack of beings in the place. Pichuu frowned and started to start up his cheeks with static. Behind him he heard someone coming up, or rather sliding towards them. Both pokemons looked back to see a Lapras bleeding and wincing to the pain. ["Glacier! Are you alright?"]

["I had a run in with that Traitorous Witch."] Lapras hissed violently, nothing but despise in her voice. Marill shook her head downwards with an sweat drop. She forgotten about Pichuu's presence and went to her fellow friend.

["Snowflake can't be beaten by anyone but Haunter, don't you remember?"] Glacier hissed in anger at the fact. If it wasn't for the Murkrow she might have won that battle.

Pichuu felt like he's seen the Lapras somewhere before. It was odd, he felt like they've meet somewhere. He kept staring at her eyes every details about her. Slowly those hallow eyes of his regain a sense of spark in them. A spark of realization, shock and fear. ["It can't be.."]

["Where's the Princess?"] Glacier asked, Marill only shrugged and shook her head. Finally the ice type noticed Pichuu, she widen her eyes, automatically recognizing him, there was no way she can ever forget that hair, those eyes. In fact she never really encounters his type of race before in the past. ["Hey.. You're!"]

["You're that Lapras old man Pryce had!"] ["You're that Pichu that golden eyed trainer had!"]

* * *

I think anyone would be traumatized to see Gold's broken up body. And that's exactly what Pichu is :3 poor little baby, I didn't want to bring him in but twin w~~/shot  
Oh look at this, I found a new ship… ahaha I wasn't expecting that. Politaro and Pichuu(is that how you spell his nickname?) Makes an appearance! Yaaayy! And here I thought I had no more filler to make you wanna murder me with AHHAHAHAHA/SHOT  
Pichu's the youngest out of all of them and he had to see all that so right now he's just confused as heck and a big mess just he went into withdrawal LOL, most children do this. Get emotionless and hallow on the inside until they slowly by themselves pick themselves up again. Oh look! Glacier is the same Glacier Pryce had :3~~/bricked. Seriously, I can't believe no one saw that

GOLD AND SILVER CAN BE REVIIIIIVVEEED YAAAAYY~~~  
Oh but what's this, Silver and Gold disappeared D=!

OKAY OKAY before you kill me twin you should have NOT gain hope from the fact the Princess can revive them. Cause well hello~~ I'm writing the fanfic AHHAHAHAHAHAHHA/MURDERED  
So instead of healing them, she just sent them to the afterlife faster MUWAHAHHAHAHAHA~~ I have no regrets okay now you can kill me.

Nrrghhhh I feel like I could have done a better job at the Gold and Silver part but I seriously had no idea how to make them disappear XDU so sorry if it was rather lamer than expected =/ I tried though~~  
Well then! Without further ado, thank you for reading, comments encouraged! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :'3


	17. Part Seventeen, This is Red and Green

_~Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. Fall into your sunlight.~_

The red haired boy laid there, silently, lost in a dream, he wondered what had happened, he wondered is he dead yet, or in the middle of planes, he wondered if that is why he was stuck in darkness. The young boy bitterly laughed at the though of PokeGods deciding whether he should be sent to Hell or Endless pit Darkness.

The last thing he recalled was grabbing his pokeballs from his pockets, and tossing them violently with all his strength to the lake nearby. What happened next was him having all his bones shattered, causing an instant death.

Quick and painless, something he momentarily found odd, considering all the bad things he did, he deserved to suffer.

Their death was his fault, after all, he should have studied the place more, he had everything planned out, and made one miscalculation, causing them their lives. Silver was sitting in the darkness, sighing out waiting for his judgment to come. Everything was silent, everything was grim. This air around him felt odd, he can actually feel it moving around him, though he wasn't surprise, he was dead after all, it might have been the spirits taking him away.

_~The future's open wide, beyond believing. To know why, hope dies.~_

All these assumptions he created were wrong, instead he felt something violently push him to the ground. "URGH!" his chest hurt, his heart ache and burned, his head pounded, his bones were cracking, snapping, causing him to scream out in pain. This continued for awhile more. "AAAARRRRRRRGGHHH!"

The server pain was much to intense for him, he can feel hot tears forming in his eyes. Silver swore this pain would re-kill him, in the darkness he felt his vision give up, he felt like he was dying, he couldn't breath with these twisting pain he felt in every inch of his body, his legs trembled, his arms thrashed, the tears fell to the ground, he couldn't remember the last time he felt _this_ horrible.

Though he can't tell which was worse, the pain in his bones, or the pain he felt long ago in his heart. Yes, they both were equal in their own ways, not too long ago, possibly about five months ago, the day he cried out all his bottle up emotions.

_~Losing what was found, a world so hollow. Suspended in a compromise.~_

"This is Red and Green~" a brunette with blue eyes gave a cheerful smile. The red hair male looked at the two boys, he looked to the side where Cyan was talking to Gold and Crystal, they were all at Pallet town, Oak's lab.

His sister figure, Blue, was introducing him to two boys he saw during the Mask Man clash. Silver gave a slight glare to the brunet who had tried to arrest him before during the ending of the battle. He recall him insulting Blue which just adds more hatred towards the boy.

"Hi! I'm Red~!" the black haired older male smiled at Silver, in response Silver only turn his head away. "Dwa-….?!" Red was taken back by the action, Cyan in the background started to laugh insanely loud at this. Blue sweat dropped slightly, she then turn to Green expecting him to greet himself to her little brother figure.

Yet the brunet just looked the other way. "Green." was his simple answer. Silver looked to the side, this time he receive a tiny pinch from Blue. "O-Silver…."

_~The silence of this sound, is soon to follow. Somehow, sundown.~_

At this, Gold started to snicker, though it was quickly stopped once Crystal slapped his arm. "Ow~!" he whined like a child, making the redhead roll his eyes. It was a rough greeting, but the seven Dexholders had met everyone properly, no crisis involved. There was a little party for their victory, and throughout it all, Silver kept staring at his pokedex that he was now allowed to keep. He wondered now that he was in the same group Blue was in, would he finally be able to be with her like old time.

Their main enemies are now taken down, he and Blue along with Cyan were now in the same group. Things would go back to normal surely, it would be him and Blue once more, maybe by the off chance he would talk to the Hatcher, but the redhead didn't cre about him, he just wanted to be with the one and only person he trust. The one that was always there, his one and _only_ ally.

"Hey Silv~"

The person was the brunette female in front of him. He looked up at her, wanting to smile but was much to shy in front of others, not that anyone was watching, but he still felt awkward being around so many people. "Hey…" Blue sat down next to him, hugging him close, making him blush with embarrassment.

_~And finding answers. Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.~_

"Aw~ what a cute sight~" a certain raven haired boy smiled at Silver.

Blue rolled her eyes, always not liking this boy. "Argh… it's the perv."

"Hey!" Gold made a pouting face, as Silver restrained himself from laughing. "It's Mr. Perv~"

Blue sent a glare, making Silver feel better. "That's not something you should encourage you know!" Gold stuck out his tongue making the brunette glare, she then stood up, causing the Hatcher to flinch.

Silver took pride in this.

"I leave you two alone then~" Silver looked at his sister figured with widen eyes, he didn't want to spend his time with _him_ he wanted to spend his time with _her_. being frustrated at the turn of events, Silver stubbornly looked to the side, as Gold waved Blue goodbye childishly acting like the victor.

_~Passing the graves of the unknown. As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading.~_

"Yatta~!" the boy with goggles sat down next to Silver wearing a big grin on his face. The redhead was not amused in anyway, he was silently pouting, looking to the side trying to ignore the boy and watching over his sister. "Ain't it great?" Gold kept nudging till he got a response.

"What is?" finally giving in, Silver laid back, not very interested.

Gold puffed a cheek and took out his pokedex after searching for it in his pouch pocket for a bit. Once the red machine was out, he shoved it in his friends face enthusiastically. "This silly!" the response he got was a look of disgust from the redhead. Gold now felt like his moment was ruined. "Oh come on, what's wrong now grumpy?"

"Leave me alone."

"Heck no." Silver made a slight grunt, not pleased at all, he twirled an empty poke ball secretly in his pocket, wondering if he stayed silent enough would the Hatcher leave. Sadly for him, he did not, instead engaged into a one-sided conversation. This is how it began for the redhead, in truth, Silver did find it a bit good that he was allowed to keep the pokedex, after all he would be able to close with Blue once more, that was the only thought in his mind. Being her and her only.

_~Illusions of the sunlight. And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.~_

That is, after five months passed. He realized the harsh way, Blue was no longer his, he slowly realized, his sister figured he loved so dearly replaced him with the two boys named Red and Green. Deep down, Silver knew this, yet on the surface, he didn't want to believe it. It was the twentieth. A normal day where he and the Dexholders were at the lab, doing assignments and about to pick partners for a mission. When Oak asked who was going with who, Silver wanted to ask Blue, yet something in his heart made him waver, his hesitation made him look, witness a sight he didn't want to witness.

What he witness was the simple scene of _Blue_ asking _Yellow_ to be her partner. Of course, not after he witness her asking Red and Green, who seemed to have picked each other. The simple fact she asked those three before him caused a great deal of pain to him. His brain shut down, his heart ache and twisted painfully, his legs grew weak, his eyes stayed widen. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to ever see this.

_~With love gone, for so long. And this day's ending.~_

The day Blue choose others before him. He didn't understand, she was his only friend, he was his only person, yet… she gave her trust so easily to them. Nothing made sense anymore to the boy, his thoughts were rudely stopped and violently placed back into a box in the back of his mind when he felt Gold push his back gently. "Yo~! Imma pick you as my partner!"

His silver eyes that shimmered with tears turn back to cold stone eyes in one blink. He turn to cold, placing something he loathed so much. He turn to Gold, placing a mask on his face and sighed out trying to sound irritated so that the Hatcher wouldn't catch onto his grief. "Why am I not surprise." Gold only smiled in return with no shame in trace.

That day, before Silver and Gold went to their destination, they went to their own homes to collect some items they might need.

_~Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know. Knowing that faith, is all I hold.~_

My mind was at lost. I couldn't really think straight, all I focused on was getting ready for this mission, I was stuck with Gold, I don't hate him, I just rather spend my time with someone else. But she wasn't available, so I was stuck with him. Walking in my base were I lived in mostly alone since Blue and I have many bases everywhere and she often switches her location or lived with Cyan sometimes, I noticed all my pokemons were already out of their pokeballs doing thing I really couldn't care about.

"Rr! Raar~!"

_~And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.~_

I heard my Gyarados, the one I captured in order to defeat the Masked man, roar softly and chipper. It was weird seeing a vicious pokemon like him act so giddy, almost like a little child. It dose annoy me sometimes I just didn't really care right now, I just wanted to gets things ready and try to ignore this pain swelling inside me.

I wasn't used to of showing affection to my pokemons, I felt awkward with every action I did. I left my hand, as I did so the sudden memories of just a few hours ago where Gold forced me to be his partner flash by my mind. "Hey…"

_~Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love.~_

I mentally winced at my own tone. I could see Gyarados confused face, he tilted his head slightly with confusion, something a child would do, something I was told I did. Pokemons, they always stay in their poke balls until they are needed, and placed back inside after their job is done. For some reason.

That feels familiar to me. Gyarados looked up at me, the shocked expression he made partly confused me, though my thoughts were jumbled, I didn't know what to think about anymore, that pain I felt when I saw _her_ ask the others to be partners came back. Why did it come back? Why did it bother me so much? I can't control anything I think anymore, everything is getting mixed up.

_Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.~_

Something is wrong with me, I know it, I just can't stop thinking about it, being a pokemon. "I wonder… if I was a pokemon… would I still be…." words are stuck in my throat. I can't control my mouth anymore, I feel like something in my chest is exploding.

"Would I be…."

_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning._

I can feel my eyes blur with tears, but why was I crying, I don't understand, what is this pain in my chest that is growing? I can hear them, all the other pokemons coming closer to me, shifting around behind me. I let my head drop to the ground, I watched my tears fall from my eyes. Sneasel was already crying, I don't understand, does he feel what I feel? Does he know what is happening?

Why? I'm not needed, I've been recalled back to my pokeball. No. I've been released without warning. I'm just a wild pokemon following a trainer who long ago released me aren't I? "Would I be… useful to her…?"

_~Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.~_

The words that slip out of my tongue only adds more salt to my tears. I know it, a part of me knows I'm nothing to her. I've used up my time with her, a part of me knows that I just DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT THAT! I felt my throat burn, I can't help but choke out a sob.

My mouth open, I can't breath anymore, yet I still keep talking. "Would she… would be still here….!?" I felt as if my body was being burn alive in water. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see, my insides are twisting, I feel a sharp stabbing pain at my sides, I realize my hands are around my shoulders. "I-…. I-..!"

_~Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.~_

I can't do it anymore, I can't hold it back. I feel as if…

… a part of me is dying.

_~All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.~_

The red Gyarados nudged his Master, however this only causes the redhead to bury his face on the nearby bed. The sobs he choked back were now being violently pushed out, his voice ripped, he didn't care anymore. His pride and stubbornness were acting much too long. For the first time in years, he cried.

He cried the emotions he kept hidden, his mask he placed exploded in his face, leaving him blind yet making everything clear. The internal pain he felt was as if he was drowning in fire. He wanted to scream out, but he only sobbed out, soon bawling. Not caring who hears him. "Aaaa!… AAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAA!_

_~All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.~_

He lifted his head, his tears damping his cheeks. Feraligatr only watched, listening to his crying, realizing all this time his Master was in pain. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't' talk even if he knew what to say. His arm was in mid-air, not fully wanting to accept that he was utterly useless right now to his Master.

But he could not deny the truth. He cannot speak the words that never comes to mind. All he can do was watch with the others. Watch his red haired trainer he once hated cry out desperately for something, for _anything_. Feraligatr turned to Queendra who was looking down, she couldn't look at Silver like this. Not like this.

_~There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.~_

Ursaring watched as well, Murkrow was at the corner along with Gyarados, confused and shock. The boy he once hated for separating him from his son was now crying out like a child, shamelessly letting the bottle explode, painfully gripping the bed sheets. His crying only brought memories of his own son in pain. His wife had died in a landslide, and he could not get his son to stop crying.

Back then, all he did was cling to the hope she was still alive. Kept removing boulders after boulders. Listening to his son cry out for his mother. He didn't know how to stop it, to make him stop crying, he needed her, he was pathetic without her. Weak. And now, looking at his Master, he feels powerless, he feels desperate, all he can do was watch silently and remorse over his own pain.

_~To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.~_

Sneasel was at his side, he wanted to let Silver know he was there, he was here. But the painful fact was that Silver didn't not want anyone but her. The brunette he subconsciously abandon him without warning. He wasn't sure why he was crying, possibly because he knew he couldn't know anything to help Silver.

Possibly because he knew what caused and started this and all he did throughout the whole time was watch him suffer. Even know, all he is doing is watching the redhead suffer alone. Darkness claim him once more in his face, Sneasel let it happen. _'I'm not a good pokemon am I… Silver…?'_

_~And I lost who I am, and I can't understand, why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love.~_

At first, he was in a blind rage, after he calm down he became very loyal to the redhead. He was forced to evolved and was taken in by him. Gyarados is loyal to Silver, he didn't have a family nor did he have friends. As Magicarp he was useless, unable to protect or fight for himself, not even others. That same despising feeling he had for himself returned to him.

Confused and shock, he couldn't help the boy who trained him, made him into someone better, made him into a pokemon who can fight and defend anyone he cared about. He was happy being Silver's pokemon. And he was highly grateful to him. Which makes the harsh the fact that he was no use to his trainer right now painful to him.

_~Without love gone wrong. Lifeless words carry on. But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.~_

Even though he never showed affection to him, he can tell he was changing, he can tell that it wasn't his intension to be so cold. Lance helped Silver in many ways, Murkrow started to actually his like here with him. He knows he was reacting badly to this, but there wasn't anything he can do. He know this, he was just a pokemon and he was a human. There was always a clear difference.

Murkrow knew this from the beginning, what he didn't understand know was that why did it bother him so much? He can't talk to him, or make him feel better, he knows this and yet he hates this, the frustration caused him to turn away, and shut his ears with his wings, pretending he wasn't here, pretending he was in his pokeball. Pretending like his Master wasn't crying in despair.

_~Who I am, from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.~_

He wasn't sure how long he was crying, Silver felt as if the tears would never stop. He would ask himself why didn't they stop? Why did his body hurt so much. During all his tears, during the time he was shredding his voice. The Exchanger had forgotten why he was crying. Which only made him feel stupid, crying over something he can't even remember.

His mind was confused and angry, he didn't even know what to feel anymore. "AaAAAAAHHAAAHH!"

Soon his voice would break. Soon his tear ducts. couldn't produce more tears. His eyes couldn't stay open. His will to stand was no longer there. He felt like a broken doll left in the corner. Never to be played with again. When his pokemons realized he was done crying, they slowly started to gather. Queendra and Ursaring moved Silver slowly, making his body lay on the bed.

_~All this time, spent in vain. Wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, but hope remains. And this war's not over.~_

Gyarados made a fortress around him, Sneasel hopped on the bed, an started to cuddle close with his Trainer. They noticed he was already passed out, a line of tears staining his face. His hair stuck to his skin messily. Murkrow stood on top of the counter, looking down at Silver, feeling like a bad being. A selfish being who shouldn't be here.

"Yo~! Silv you read- Huh?"

Queendra whipped around, knowing Silver would want to keep his pride and ordered Gyarados to make sure the Hatcher didn't come closer. Obeying her orders, the red water type slivered close to Gold violently, making him wince and jump back. "H-hey..! What's wrong with…. You…"

Gold looked at the redhead closer. "He's sleeping…?" Murkrow nodded his head. Slowly the young boy placed his hands up, wanting to come closer. Ursaring shrugged and let him. Queendra turned away the moment he got close enough to see his face. "Wha-…."

His hair covered most of his face, though Gold can still see the tear stains. He know felt awkward being here. He also felt like a bad friend for not being here, though a part of him thinks it was better off that way. The Hatcher sat down and decided they can be late to the meet up, he was more concern over Silver's well-being rather then a survival test.

_~There's a light there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. To the place, we belong, and his love will conquer.~_

That day. I felt like something died in me, after that I never once thought about that day, until now that is. I still to this day refuse to acknowledge that. Even to my very death I was stubborn. Here I am now, getting my bones crushed, comparing the two painful experience, I would have to say _that_ wins any day. After this, I'll be officially dead.

I don't mind really. I just… wanted to say goodbye to them. To my pokemons who were there for me when no one else was. I just wanted to say goodbye… to them. That would be my final wish. I doubt I would actually get it. I don't really deserve it but still. It isn't for my sake alone. Ironic, I was supposed to make sure we didn't die, and I ended up killing us before we were even half way there. I guess I really am weak, no wonder she got rid of me…

_**Crack!**_

_~Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. Falling into your sunlight.~_

* * *

HOORAY FOR MORE FILLERS! This chapter explain all those flashbacks Silver's team remembered, this is the whole story and this is the reason he was crying~ as well as you can see, the ending and beginning, Silver is in the process of moving to the afterlife

I would like to point out, that this chapter was done for a loooooooooong time. No like seriously, I wrote this chapter around the same time I posted up part 6/8 so it's kinda old LOL I'm in the middle of P18 but I don't think I'll be posting it up tomorrow since I might not get it finished. But hey! 3 parts in a row is good right?

ank you all who follows this! I know there's like five people who reads this and three of them is only on dA and the other two are on even if it's just five people, someone is reading and that makes me happy =w=~ reviews highly encouraged! Thank you all~ hope you enjoy is as much as I enjoyed writing it 3


	18. Part Eighteen, Sorry to have worried You

**_CRACK!_**

Fingers in black gloves tensed. A back in a black jacket arched. Bloody shoes shifted swiftly. Red messy hair fluttered. Silvery orbs snapped opened. The air around everyone was at a stand still.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKK AARRGGHHH! NRRAAAAGGHHH!**"

"Please try to breath through the pain."

The red haired boy screamed out. Everything, every inch of his body, his bones felt like they were snapping and being rammed with an hammer. He felt the air around him fasten as if he was falling, his neck felt like it was being pieced through with a knife. Everything hurt so much, tears of agony fell from his blood stained face. His voice was hoarse but he kept screaming, aching his back and twisting his torso in the murderous pain he was in. his hands tried to grip the ground, he wanted it to stop. He can't remember the last time he felt this much agony. His head felt like it was exploding. "**AAARRGGH AAAAAAAAAAAARRAAAGHH!**"

The white haired girl winced at his screams. She was crouched down, standing on her feets as her hair dragged down at the ground. Her light blue laces fell around her. Making her glow slightly in the dirty cave. She wore a poker face and calmly spoke, holding her hands close to her flat chest. Queendra was frozen with fear and shock and more importantly, Disbelief.

Froslass and Haunter tried to cover their ears from the ear piecing scream. Queendra watch he dead master scream with agony. Slowly Silver's screams became whimpers and grunts, his body still flinched from the pain. The Princess panted under her breath a bit. Obviously it took a lot to revive his body. The Princess placed out her hand for the boy to take. Silver's eyes were widen in pain and confusion. He was panting hard and felt the pain leaving his body slowly only leaving behind a few aches here and there. "Who…what…"

He looked in front of him where Queendra stood shocked. "You are Silver. This is the White Leaves Forest. You died by falling off the cliff, under the desire of this Kingdra, I revived your body and brought you back to the life."

_Died… that's right I died.. Wait…!_

Silver scanned the area. He found himself in a cave and being trapped by his Kingdra, an Haunter and a new species he wasn't sure what it was. He looked to his side where Gold was laying next to him. He reached out for him and pulled his shoulders, wanting to see his face. The Princess quickly took action. "_AAHH!_"

The redhead flinched and screamed a bit at the sight of the bloody broken bones Gold. He scooted back with fear and a hint of disgust, right away feeling vomit coming up to his throat. Silver covered his mouth with one of his hands as the Princess pulled him into an embrace, covering his face making him turning away from the sight of the dead Gold. Queendra as well flinched and looked down, trying to erase the image. "G-Gold… h-he's.."

The tremble of fear in the redhead's voice made the Princess' eyes glow with sadness. She nodded and pulled him away, making sure he didn't look at Gold's body. "I shall revive him next."

Silver was staring at the ground. "You.. You can do that…?"

She walked with the laces dragging on the ground, she nodded and smiled as she bent down towards Gold's neck. "Yes."

He watched her stick out her palms as they started to glow. Rings that were a mint color surrounded her hands and Gold's neck. Slowly his whole body started to glow. His eyes stayed widen once he saw the bones slowly going back inside the skin. She was actually healing him. She was literally bring him back. _We.. We get to live…? We… don't… have to die..!?_

His thoughts were interposed once he felt Queendra ram against him, wanting to glomp her trainer. ["You're! You're really alive! She really did it! I! I!"] Queendra let her tears of happiness, the hidden sadness tears all fall out. Everything, everything was so much better. Those images she created in her mind, the expressions of broken hearted pokemons she would see when she told them Silver was dead. The years to come with nothing but hollow tears was no longer waiting for her.

As the water type nuzzled her nose against the boy, Silver was taken back and slowly came to realize they were indeed dead. When he disappeared back then, it wasn't because he was moving on to the afterlife. It was because his soul was returning to it's body. _So that means… Gold is coming back to his body too…_

Silver chuckled a bit, feeling so relieved he wasn't dead just yet. He patted his only female pokemon back, a faint blush on his cheeks from the new action they were doing. He assumed this was his first time showing such affectionate towards the Kingdra. That was until he gotten a memory glimpse of when he was still a slave to the Masked Man of Ice. When he first met the water type all those years. When she first dashed into his arms looking for protection. Yes, he remember how Pryce was abusing her, and how she came to him for help. Even though it almost cost him his legs, he tried his best to protect the terrified Horsea. He gave a small shy smile and nuzzled back at her. "Sorry to have worried you… Queendra."

The water type widen her eyes and pulled away. Not once have the boy ever called her by that name. it was normally the pokemons in his team or twice by Gold as a joke. Silver struggled to his feets, feeling them ache under his weight. Queendra smiled and tried to help him up. Haunter had glance at Froslass, locking their gazes and vanished in the air. Froslass sighed out, going to the Princess' side. ["You have your Master now. What will you do next?"]

Unable to understand pokemon language, Silver remained standing and ignorant to the starting up conversation between the two 'Queens' the water type turned to her and glance at her trainer. ["Meet up with everyone else. And get out of here."]

Froslass shook her head. ["You're staying here."]

["Excuse me?"] Queendra frowned at her, getting mentally prepared to attack.

The Ghost type shot a glare at her. ["I found you again. I'm not going to lose you again."]

["What…?"] before she can ask the question in a proper way. They were interrupted by violent cracking.

Silver turned to Gold's body that was bloody but healed, no damaged skin or bones. He was perfectly fine. The Princess looked up at the redhead with sadden eyes. "I'm afraid I'm going to need you to hold him down."

"What? Wh-"

Gold flinched, his body twitched and shifted. Soon his fingers curled and he started to kick his legs. "Urgh… UWAAAAARRRRRRRGHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH AAAAAAHHHH!**"

The scream echoed throughout the caved, Silver assumed he was feeling what he felt just a while ago and dashed to his side to hold him down. Unlike him, Gold was more physical when it came to pain and nightmares. The Princess quickly backed away letting the two do their things. At the sight of the Princess moving back quickly brought a memory to Queendra, one where a young blood stain Silver stood in the middle of the ice as he looked at his hands. His masked covered the tears he was shedding. She couldn't help but feel something missing with this memory. "Gold! GOLD! _GOLD!_"

The Hatcher thrashed his body violently, he couldn't take it, all this aching pain it was like electricity ramming against his nerves. His skin felt like it was burned and someone was scratching it. He didn't care enough to stop the tears of agony escaping his golden eyes. "GOLD!" Silver was frantic, being more experience with pain unlike Gold it didn't hurt as much as Gold was feeling. The Princess stared at the sight emotionless. This made Queendra wonder if she even had a heart, it might have been frozen just like this forest. "**GAAHH! AAAAARRAAAAAHHAAAAHH!**"

His thrashing continued, he looked like an rampaging Gyarados on land. The Princess bent down to her knees and covered Gold's mouth along with his nose. Silver widen his eyes, knowing she was now suffocating the boy even more. "HEY! GET AWAY!"

Even when Silver shoved her. She didn't budged. Gold was screaming though it came out muffled he shut his eyes tightly, making any pained sounds. "He should not be feeling this much pain. Can you move anything Sir?" the Princess calmly looked at Gold, he kept screaming and thrashing his body around. She sighed out and ignored the redhead. "By removing his ability to breath the pain will impact on him and disappear right after instead of flowing through him for hours."

What she said was true, luckily for her, Gold's thrashing calm down. His bones were numb and his skin burned but it wasn't as pulsing as before. Silver gave her a good couple seconds before demanding her to back off. The Princess removed her hands and stood up. " AAHH!" Gold gasped and inhaled all the cold air he can around him. He coughed out violently which pained hi throat. "Gold! Breath, just breath."

Golden eyes rapidly searched around. Scanning the area he was in now. The last thing he can recall was watching Silver and his own body vanish in the icy winds. "A dream….?"

"Gold, can you hear me?"

The Hatcher locked eyes with the redhead. His own eyes were dulling with pain. His head pounding kept going. Making his vision a bit blurred. He a girl, she was practically glowing which made him flinch from all the white. More importantly, he saw Silver. _Solid._ with an straggle sigh, Gold groaned and let Silver help him sit up. "… Someone has _damn_ loads of explaining to do…"

Both boys turned their gazes at the Princess. Froslass went by her side as Queendra went by Silver's. the Princess only smiled and giggled at them.

* * *

Sneasel watched the Glaceon from afar. All he got was her name, race and that she was a Guardian. He didn't push anymore questions yet. He wasn't even sure what to ask her. There was many questions in his head and he wasn't even sure if she was willing to answer any of them. He had his own questions for himself. He figured he would try to sort those thoughts out before asking her anything.

Why did he feel like he knew her, why did the name Radiant sound so familiar. Why wasn't Gyarados effected by the Security System, was she the one who ordered their Masters to die. Was Silver really dead? Sneasel sighed out deciding on a question. ["I it possible your Security System doesn't work on water types?"]

["If they know a fire type move, it will effect them."]

["Gyarados knows Fire Blast. And he's the same as ever."]

["Was the water type experimented on or expose to radiation?"]

["What.. Do you mean?"] Sneasel stopped walking, however this wasn't the case for Snowflake you kept walking slowly.

She shook her head to the sides and started to explain. ["The waves that are sent through the a Foul Type's mind are something like mind control. However, since recently there have been people who experiment on pokemons, some are expose to radiation which can block out the waves sent to it's brain."]

["Gyarados was forced to evolve until Radio Sound Waves."]

Snowflake placed a paw in front of her. She then swiftly turned around her whole body, her bangs swaying in the air. ["There is your answer. The Radio Sound Waves are infused in his mind. Making him invisible to any type of sound, psy, chemical waves. Not even a high level Psychic type can control his mind. He's literally a free pokemon and cannot be captured in a Pokeball."]

["What?"] Sneasel walked closer to her. He was positive Gyarados comes out of a Pokeball just like everyone else. ["My Master caught him though."]

He heard the ice type giggled bitterly. She turned back before walking again she gave one last question. ["Caught? Or Befriended?"]

She didn't bother waiting for his answer, she kept walking, passing the areas she and Murkrow had passed. She made note that Ursaring was no where to be found. Who know what happened with Murkrow and Glacier. Hopefully he wasn't that brainless and ran away. ["I have a game. I ask you a question and you can ask me."]

Sneasel found this a bit fair. Only he was concern to the answers he would get. ["Will you answer?"]

Snowflake glanced at him with an cocky look and raising eyebrows. ["Will you?"]

There was a silence for a moment until Sneasel nodded. Snowflake laughed at the hesitance and said she will too. Since he had asked a question and she was a cheat, she went first. ["There is two trainers. Which six pokemons are from the Trainer you are owned by?"]

Sighing with a slight relief at the easy question, Sneasel proceeded to answer. ["Myself, Murkrow, Ursaring, Kingdra, Gyarados and Feraligatr."]

The ice type felt something in her stomach cringe. ["Tocca a."]

Something in Sneasel broke causing tears to swell up in his throat. Though he was strong enough to gulp it back down. He wasn't sure how much was the limit, he couldn't ask how she knew that word. He nodded and brought up his next question. ["Did you ever intended, wanted and or ordered to kill our trainers?"]

["No. I had asked Froslass to locate the bodies and to separate the pokemons from them. I wanted to look at them in peace without crying or and raging pokemons on my tail. I wanted to avoid all conflict but it seems that wasn't he case."]

Sneasel looked back down, walking at the same pace she was only a bit behind her incase she tried anything. The ice type considered the possibility Froslass mislead orders. After all the way Utaro describe the person wasn't anything how Snowflake looked like. Snowflake was cautiously walking, it's more likely they would get attacked by someone. ["Why did you come to the White Leaves Forests?"]

["Shiro-nee gave us a mission to collect the Ice Heart. She said that others might be after it and it's why we needed to get it first."]

["Shiro-nee?"]

["Shirona, the Founder of the Galax Company."]

At this Snowflake paused. Even _she_ knew just who the hell this woman was. This gave her a new view on the trespassers. In fact she didn't even think of them like that anymore. She was partly glad she got away with an extra question. She waited for the Sneasel to come up with his. Sneasel had many questions, but he wasn't sure for how long the game was going to hold on for. This could be his last question and he certainly didn't want to waste it. ["How do you know the name of Dark Prince?"]

He watched carefully for any reaction. She seem to have saw this coming, she didn't give any particular reaction. She only kept walking, now entering the deep forest, heading down towards the hill. ["Same way you do."]

She answered, he wasted the question. He wanted to know how exactly, he should have clogged up all the loopholes more clearly. Snowflake paused to look around the forest. ["What is it?"]

["…."] Snowflake shook her head. ["Nothing."] she continued walking, hoping that Murkrow found the Princess' base and was safe. ["How long have you been with the boy?"]

["Since his birth."]

Snowflake stopped at this. She turned around, this time trying to get a closer look on his appearance. This gave Sneasel more of a hint that they definitely knew each other from somewhere. He figured out she used to be an Eevee, yet he cannot recall an Eevee being apart of the Masked Man's Crew. Yet there was something off about her. Every pokemon from the Masked Man was left with a scar of some sort as proof of their loyalty. The Glaceon held out her paw, she wanted to touch the fellow ice type. Deep in her eyes shined just the faintest of hope.

At the hope in her eyes, Sneasel's mind flashed. He saw the snow turned into grass, flowers. He saw the open field and he saw an Eevee, holding out her paw wanting to touch his cheek. The image flashed back to reality. Sneasel felt like he was _so_ close to remembering something. As if her touch can restore what he had forgotten. As luck would have it, it wasn't on his side today.

["**GRAAAAHHHH!**"]

Glaceon bent her legs, ears flopping down and swiftly turning to the deep part of the forest where stomping noises can be heard. Sneasel felt the memories vanish in air before it can set down on him. He looked at the forest as well and growled. Knowing neither of them was in the position to fight, Snowflake inhaled the air around her, creating mist to come off her pores. ["Run down the hill! NOW!"] Sneasel was taken back at the rather gigantic Ursaring clawing down the trees. Snowflake fired an Ice Beam to the ground, creating icicles to shoot up from the ground. ["I said NOW!"]

Sneasel winced and made a run for it, right after Snowflake joined the retreat down the hill. Yet with her badly cut front paw, she flinched and ended up sliding down the sharp icy snow all the way to the bottom. At first the weasel pokemon didn't care, though once he saw the trail of faint blood coming from her; he felt compelled to stop her suffering. ["Icy Wind!"]

With his working claw, Sneasel twist it up, creating a much more smoother path for Snowflake to slide down. He as well used this to catch up with her. ["Who is that?"]

["That would be the insanely large King of the White Leaves Forest."]

["The king?!"]

["Yes, we had a run in with him I do believe the nut job is seeking revenge."]

["We as in?"]

["Myself and that brainless bird companion of yours."]

Assuming she was referring to Murkrow, Sneasel started to wonder if she was lying before. The two of them kept running to the best of their abilities. ["And where is he?"]

["I told you we got separated."]

["Where?"]

["Deeper in the forest where that Ursaring was."]

["And you left him in the cold?"]

["Of course not!"] Snowflake rolled her eyes, getting annoyed with his question spam. ["That sunflower attacked me."]

["But she's a grass type, and you're an ice type."]

Everything happened so quickly, Sneasel needed a couple seconds to process it all. Snowflake had widen her eyes and halted her running, swiftly turning her body around towards him in result semi head butting him. His feets slid with the ice, making him fall on his back. Snowflake lowered her head down at him, clearly pissed at his words. ["Not _everything_ **is about type advantages.**"]

They gain a good distance to loose the giant Ursaring. Sneasel was actually scared at Snowflake's tone. She was hiding something personal and she clearly didn't waste a moment to voice out her thoughts. Snowflake huffed and took a couple steps to the front, waiting for Sneasel to get up again. ["Come on. Let's move."]

["Yeah…"] Sneasel followed her silently, knowing the game was good as done.

* * *

["SIIINTARRROOOO! SINTARRROOOO!"]

Ursaring stopped walking. He looked towards the deeper part of the forest where echoes were being heard. The name it was calling was obviously someone he knew. This made him follow wherever the voice had came from. However along with the screaming of the grass type, he also heard rumbling noises coming near him like there was an earthquake coming by.

Ursaring walked slowly, trying to concentrate on the name yelling rather then rumbling. He found that to be impossible, hearing the rumble noise coming near him. At him. ["What the-"]

["RAARR!"]

["What the-!?"] Ursaring quickly jumped back. The looming shadow was and Giant Ursaring, twice the size of him. ["That has got to be a machine…!"] the giant Ursaring roared once more, this time swinging his fist towards the normal sized bear. Ursaring flinched and held up his paws, stopping the punch in the mid-air. Despite how large the King was, their strength wasn't much different from each other. ["Grrg.. Ghh.."]

Ursaring struggled with the King. He tried to force him back and wanted to make an attempt in running yet he couldn't with the giant bear forcing his claw punch down. This struggle carried on for a good minute before Ursaring felt his knees wobbled. ["Damn you! I don't have time for this!"] Ursaring felt lave run through his veins. Starting from his mind, down to his neck, spreading to his shoulders and exploding his arms. He conjured up an Fire Punch, making his paws flame up. ["Out of my way!"]

The giant king Ursaring growled and jumped back creating a distance between them. ["Trespassers shall pay the price. I will exterminate you."]

["You think you own this forest? I understand you want to protect it, I'm not here to harm it or anything I just want to find my family."]

["Those who enter the White Leaves Forest will be erased from Existence as the price of committing this heinous crime."]

Ursaring was clearly ticked off from the much taller bear. He can only imagine how much blood have been spilled by this deranged pokemon. The normal sized Ursaring growled and yanked off a tree branch from one of the frozen trees. He dashed towards the taller bear trying to toss the branch at his face. The King Ursaring winced to the hit but smashed down his arm at Ursaring's shoulder earning himself a shout of pain from the smaller bear. The King Ursaring spun around, swinging his foot towards the tamed Ursaring's stomach. ["GOAAH!"]

The tamed Ursaring grunted as his back made harsh impact with the ground. Before the King Ursaring can stomp on him, an lighting strike zapped his foot away making the King Ursaring jump back a good distance. Ursaring turned his head towards where the lighting bolt had came from. He saw Snowin make his way towards the little field they were in. ["I take it you're my replacement?"] the Snorlax bitterly chuckled. ["Erased from Existence… without warning?"]

["Anyone who dares to enter the White Leaves Forest whether it be child or woman. They shall pay for their heinous crime."] the King Ursaring turned his attention towards the Snorlax. He still kept a straight scowl. ["You who turns against their own kind. You shall pay for the crime you have committed."]

Snowin looked at him viciously. ["Without a second chance? That's what is wrong with you. You don't give a second chance. What's your name?"]

["Ursaring, The King of the White Leaves Forest."]

["If she didn't give you a nickname, she doesn't like you."]

["The Princess knows what is personal and what is professional."] the King Ursaring raised up his claw, preparing for a battle.

Snowin frowned, his lips making an upside down u. ["Does the Princess knows about the innocent blood you spill?"]

By now, Ursaring had gotten up and tried to get his breathing pattern back in order. The King Ursaring corner lips twitch. Inwardly growling. ["They are not innocent if they dare enter the forest."]

_["SIINNTAARRROOOO!"]_

Snowin looked at the Ursaring who looked deeper in the forest. ["You find the voice. Leave this to me."] the Snorlax started to prepare for battle after taking a couple steps front.

["Trying to play hero?"] Ursaring shook his head, yet he took him up on his offer. Snowin shrugged and pumped his fist growling up all his anger to add more power. ["Everyone deserves a second chance. And I'm sure Sheer will give it to you if you can give him one too."]

With that, Ursaring left behind the sadden Snorlax to fight with his replacement. Snowin nodded at Ursaring's words and turned his attention towards the gigantic Ursaring. This isn't how the Guardians did things. They scared off trainers and fire types. If they harm the residence in the forest or anything else then they would wait for the Princess' permission for taking their lives. The Princess never made this decision lightly. She always tried to avoid violence as much as she could. Though sometimes humans make that impossible for her. He was positive this King Ursaring was insane and disobeying the wishes of the Princess. For all he knew the Ursaring looked down at her for being young. In a way he really did fit the title _King._ ["You who betrayals. Prepare to meet your end."]

["You're corny as shit too."] Snorlax shook his head, mocking the much taller bear. In a split second they both sent out their attacks.

As for the tamed Ursaring he ran deep into the forest, trying to follow the screaming voice desperately looking for the name it was calling. He didn't spend much time with Gold's pokemons so it was hard to make out who was screaming. The only thing he did know was that the screaming voice was losing energy, sanity and his very life. ["SIIINTAAarrgh!"]

The screams broke in a fit of coughing. Ursaring was close and kept running until he came across an green water type. ["Politaro! It's you who was screaming."]

The water type was on his knees, using one arm to hold himself up. The snow made his paws numb, he can fee the ice taking over his blood. His insides were literally turning into ice, killing him from the inside out. ["Who are… y-you…?"] his hoarse voice had extreme difficulties talking the words on his mind.

["I'm Ursaring, one of Silver's pokemons remember?"]

["Oh.. Ri-right…"] He slowly tried to get up, feeling his bones crack the ice that was freezing it. It was highly unpleasant. ["Hey… have you seen Sintaro..?"]

["No. I haven't but you need to rest somewhere."] Ursaring bend down, feeling a bit more prideful with his height seeing the difference between him and the water type. He lifted him up not waiting for an answer from Poltaro. When he touched him it felt like carrying ice. It made him wonder how long have the water type been out here looking for Sintaro. ["Let's find shelter and restore your body heat a bit."]

Poltaro didn't have the energy to tell him to go to Pichuu. He could barely breath with ice starting to cover his lungs. ["Nngg… Si..n…tah.."]

* * *

["Did you say something Explotaro?"] Sintaro and Ataro were on the lava pokemon's back. Regaining body heat as well Ataro's back seems to be healing a bit more. But only by just a bit. The fire type shook his head and went back to laying down, staring at the invisible line that cause him to rampage and kill Gold. _I swear… I heard him…_

_'I'm scared'_

Explotaro shook his head, his bitter eyes glaring at the barrier. He hated himself, he hated being a fire type. He hated ever coming here, being the only pokemon that can transport his trainer. He hated everything. It was much easier for him to hate than to feel the pain of guilt and grief. Ataro was still sleeping, unable to move his feets or torso. _It's my fault… if I never rampaged then no one would have gotten hurt…_

Gyarados was encircling them. Trying to stay on guard at all times, it was rather cute seeing the water type childish try to act all tough. However it irked Explotaro whenever the red dragon pass the line front and back. He didn't say anything about it, he couldn't. he was in no position to talk. He was the reason all this happened. Everything happened because of him.

The only thing the fire type did was close his eyes, letting his mind wonder in his memories of Gold.

_Beep…. Beep…. Beep…_

"Ne… Explotaro."

The fire type looked up at the ten year Hatcher. His sudden tone he had was so sadden full of tears and yet his golden eyes were completely dry. He sat up, letting his trainer know he was listening to him. "What…. What does it feel like to be free…?" Gold looked at his ultimate. The expression he wore was one of a broken scared child.

Explotaro snapped open his eyes. That was a memory he didn't want to remember. He was much to unstable to recall it. Shutting his eyes trying to squeeze the out the rest of that day, the fire type went back to his self bashing. Waiting until something happened.

* * *

Okay… first off… WHY NO ONE TELL ME I WAS USING THE WRONG WORD!?

Pichuu looked down with his HOLY GREATLY RESPECTED eyes.

Queendra felt so HOLY GREATLY RESPECTED as she cried at her Trainer's death.

SERIOSULY?! HOLLOW AND HALLOW ARE DIFFERENT WORDS OMFG  
Hollow = Empty  
Hallow = HOLY GREATLY RESPECTED  
*FLIPING TABLES*

YAAYY Gold and Silver are alive W00T~~~ PLOT TWIST/SHOT

and yeah XD Hope you guys enjoy!


	19. Part Nineteen, My name is Temperance

"Bad luck Pokémons! Back luck Pokémons! Bad luck Pokémons!"

_I… am the bad luck pokemon._

"EEECCK GET AWAY! YOU FILTHY BAD LUCK MONSTER!"

_I… am hated wherever I go…_

"I lost that battle because you're nothing but a bundle of bad luck! Get out of my sight!"

_I've… been abandon so many times…_

"This is **your** fault…! U-rugh…"

_Everyone hates me…. And I hate myself just as much…_

"Why don't we… be alone together?"

_I am.. Grateful to you…_

* * *

"Bad luck Pokémons! Bad luck Pokémons! Bad luck Pokémons!"

A group of little boys by age eight or seven where in a circle, chanting the same line over and over. In the center of the group was a black bird with a something that looks like a hat. It's tail looked like a black broom, it's yellow beak and red eyes made him look all that more frightening. The bird held up his wing at his face, trying to shield his eyes from the incoming rocks being tossed at him.

The children kept shouting the same line over and over, throwing rocks and laughing at the poor black bird. "Get out of here you bad luck Pokémon! All you do is bring suffering to others!" the bird flinched at a rock hitting his wing. He wanted to fly away, yet with the damage to his wings; it proved to be impossible. At this point all he can do it wait for them to get bored and leave him alone.

He would rather be alone rather than to spend a short time with another trainer who will end up leaving him behind. Blame him for every little negative thing. It wasn't his fault, nothing was his fault. Or well he tries to keep this in mind that is. The children laughed and soon little by little they walked away, leaving the bruised and soft bleeding bird behind. The black bird had his wings over his head and body, trying to shield his face and used his wings to take the hit. When the bird moved, he shrieked out, he didn't know how much it would hurt to move his wings.

It was like little sharp knives poking through his wings, thrusting back and fourth. Oh how it hurt him so. Murkrow tried to get up, he felt his vision blur and his head pulse with dizziness. He couldn't even stand up for a minute, the pain and agony forced him back down to the ground. _I… am the bad luck Pokémon. I… will never be loved…_

"Oh my! You're hurt!"

_That is what I tell myself… all the time… so that… so that…_

With bloodshot eyes, the Murkrow turned his attention to the voice. He saw a girl wearing a mask of concern. He felt more at ease that someone would take him to the Pokémon center. After that he would keep roaming until he can find a place to sleep in peace. Where no trainers will capture him and no children will bully him. Where the Pokémons won't shun him. He can hear the girl get closer and panic, he felt her lift him up in the air.

_So that when they leave… it won't hurt as much as it should have…._

* * *

["Do you think he's awake?"]

["Is it really any of our concern?"]

["He is apart of the team now. You can play nice little miss sass."]

_These voices… ugh my wings are so sore… are these voices.. Talking about me? Why is it so hard to open my eyes.. Gah…_

["Oh! He's moving, I think he's awake."]

["Like it matters. The dumb bird was moronic enough to let those kids brings him to near death."]

["Now what did I say about being nice!?"]

_I can hear these voices more clearly now… I feel like I'm laying down… I think.. I think they're talking about me…_

["Do you really think she's capable of that?"]

["Finally! Someone here sees the picture~"]

["You're too sassy for your own good. People will want to kill you the more you act like that."]

_What were they talking about… I think… I…. team.. Apart… of…wait. WH-_ ["AT?! TEAM!?"]

Murkrow snapped open his eyes and shoot right up. The first things he saw was three Pokémons. The closest one to him was an white egg looking winged Pokémon. One he can recognized right off the bat. His counterpart, the happiness Pokémon. Togetic. The white Pokémon looked at him with concern, from his movements and eyes the Togetic was clearly male. Murkrow looked in front of him where two other Pokémons where. An Vaporeon who was rubbing her nails on her skin and blowing them cockily. Next to her was an pissed off looking Raichu.

["Aahh!"]

["Pft, if they can even catch me."]

["Grr… cocky little…!"]

Togetic yelp to the sudden shout Murkrow gave, the other two slowly turned their heads towards him. Suddenly he felt his wings start to ache horribly. ["A-Ahhrrhhaag…!"]

The white Pokémon had an exclamation mark over his head. ["Oh! That's right I don't think you should move your wings so much."] he said, trying to help the black bird to sit back down. However the bad luck Pokémon hissed and retracted his wing with pain. The Raichu took a couple steps away from the water type who walked slowly and closer towards the bird. She already wasn't fond of the awaken Pokémon.

She cocked her head to both sides with curiosity. When Murkrow noticed he suddenly felt frozen and odd. He can clearly tell the Vaporeon was female and was most likely the owner of the sassy voice he heard. ["You know, normal Pokémon wake up with an 'morning' not an _'TEAM!'_ shout."]

The Raichu and Togetic chuckled at her comment. Murkrow gently flinched to her scream since she was close to his face. However, he was now suddenly reminded of why he found the energy to wake up. ["Ah! Well.. I over heard you three talking."]

The Vaporeon was still confused to what he was trying to refer to. ["Riiiight…?"] she moved her neck in a way where she was expecting him to say more. The black bird glance towards his side, noticing he was inside a Pokémon center like he thought he would end up. He felt something odd inside him though. Something in his was restrained and he knew he felt this before he just didn't know where. ["Our trainer captured you by the way."]

_Oh… that's what that feeling is. The damn Pokéball restricted my powers…_

An smile appeared on Togetic's face as he bounce over to them. As for the water type in front of him, he can see a sly smirk spread across her face. Behind them was the Raichu who was giving the three space not wanting to crowd them. ["That's right! You're apart of the team now."] the bird heard the water type chuckle and trying to contain her laughter. Unlike the other two she had seen the horror on his face when he learned of this. He was captured again. Another trainer, more people to point the fingers at him.

_I… was afraid of that…_

* * *

"EEECCK GET AWAY! YOU FILTHY BAD LUCK MONSTER!"

"Muur!"

The black bird fell on his back harshly. He was just kicked to the side by a women who held her child protectively. He wasn't even doing anything to her, he was just flying passed her when the women suddenly slammed her hand against hi beak and kicked him while he was down. The infant child in her hands started to cry out from his mother's outburst. Murkrow on the other hand felt like crying from the pain.

The woman shivered with utter disgust and kicked a rock over to the bird. "Pokémons like you shouldn't exist. All you do is bring others bad fortune. How could you live with yourself?! Agh!" the women quickly left, leaving the Murkrow hurt by her abuse and words.

_Yeah… I asked myself that everyday…_ .The Murkrow sighed and struggled to get back up on his feets. Flapping his feathers to reach the top on of a tree before some other person starts to bash and trash him around. He took a look around where he was. Obviously he needed to leave fast, it was some daycare and peaceful forest. He will never be accepted in a place like this. Then again, he tried almost everything. Was there any place left to go?

He tried forests, all the Pokémons there shunned him, made his life hell so that he would leave. He tried mountains, despite his lack of ability to survive in a place that, the rock types kept forcing him out. It wasn't like he can do much against them. Lakes was a no, towns and cities were sadly nose. Where can he go, a place where he wouldn't be hated, treated like any less of what he really is. He wasn't strong either, he couldn't defend himself. He was just another bird in the sky that had fallen.

_I.. am hated everywhere I go._

* * *

"Alright! Now that you're healed up, let's see if we can get those wings working alright Temperance?" An high pigtails blonde young girl smiled brightly down at the Murkrow at her side. Two weeks had passed since Murkrow had to stay in the Pokémon Center to fully recover his wings. There was even a time where the Doctor there had to put metal wings in his bones to help support him when flying. They mentioned if he practice he can fly with a lot of weight on him.

In those two weeks he only seen the rest of the team for a short while, they had all introduce themselves and talked to him a bit. But it was mainly him and the blonde girl for the two weeks. His new trainer and the same one who found him after those kids had thrown rocks at him. He was somewhat grateful to her and he grew fond of her. She was nice and treated him like an real Pokémon she didn't care about his ability to bring bad luck. She just wanted to train together and made sure he was alright.

The name of the girl who saved him was Sencia. "Alright, first you attack Charity, Patience then Diligence, got it?" she snapped her fingers gently in a playful manner. The black bird nodded and flapped his wings to fly up. The name she had given him was _Temperance._ the Togetic was named Charity, the Vaporeon was Patience and the Raichu was named Diligence. He wondered if she named them by what they lack the most, as for as he knew he was the most greediest person ever.

And the sassy water type was anything _but_ patient. He dive down towards the white Pokémon. Charity gave an happy frown and quickly jumped up, he was so fast it caught him off guard and made him panic. His wing took a wrong slide which made him swiftly turn towards the lake. Patience the Vaporeon raised an eyebrow with an cocky look glued to her face. ["Oh?"] she stared the bird down and quickly vanished into the water with her ability.

Now this, caught the Murkrow way off guard. ["WHAT THE- SHE CAN DO TH-ACK FFFFF!"] with her sudden dodge and overwhelming shock, his wing dipped in the water making his whole body fall right in after some rolling.

"Ahh! Temperance!" Sencia whom wore khaki pants and a loose jacket jolted and widen her eyes. "Patience bring him up!"

She saw the Vaporeon rise up from the lake. She was clearly not happy at all with the order she was given but still dived into the lake to find the drowning bird. The lake was only a bit dirty, she saw the ird struggling to get back up and losing air fast. Quickly she brought her tail around him and helped him back up to the sky. ["If you didn't know an Vaporeon can disappear in the lake then you are _one_ brainless bird."]

["Gah! Coogk!"] Temperance coughed out some water and let the mermaid like Pokémon swim him back to the grass. Sencia dashed to the lake and went on her knees to retrieve the bird back into her arms. "Here, you rest. We'll try that again next time alright?" Murkrow only nodded and tried to dry himself against her clothes.

* * *

"I lost that battle because you're nothing but a bundle of bad luck! Get out of my sight!"

The blue flash shattered off the black bird. Murkrow felt chains around his body vanish. He looked around quickly, he was so confused. One moment he was facing against an Jolteon, and the next he was being release by his trainer? _You said.. We would get strong… together.._ .Murkrow looked down on his legs. The boy with black boy cut hair frowned with rage at the bird. "Do you have anything to say for yourself!?"

The Murkrow stayed silent. It wasn't his fault, he just didn't have enough power to fight back with an electric type. And as for as he remembers his trainer recalled him during the middle of his fight. Why was it his fault they lost? He lowered his head more, his hat like feature covering his face and casting a shadow over his beak. He was in a forest, he knew the moment his trainer turned around he needed to get away from here. No one will accept him, he wondered to himself where did all the other Murkrows went to. Was there a special forest for them? Or an alley way somewhere in a city?

All Murkrow wanted was an trainer who wouldn't blame him for a loss of a battle or a place where he can sleep and not wake up to children throwing rocks at him. The boy turned around and left behind that abandon bird. Why was everyone leaving him? This would be his fifth trainer he was abandon by. He could barely get through the second one, but now he wasn't sure if he can even care anymore about his well being. _I've… been abandon so many times…_

* * *

["This is **your** fault…! U-rugh…"]]

Patience fell on her stomach, unable to keep her legs from holding her weight. She coughed out, making a few drops of blood spout out. Diligence was frozen, he couldn't move at all very much like Temperance the Murkrow. Charity had ran towards the Vaporeon, he tried to heal her with some berries seeing how none of them new healing moves. He couldn't think about it right now. None of them could fully grasp what happened.

One moment they were having a friendly battle with each other. And the next a landslide took the life of Sencia. Those months of finally belong and the future he wanted had all crumble in front of him. Not only did he know he was back on the streets and being rocks tossed at him. But his trainer, the girl who cared for him. She was no longer of this world. And for once, he willingly took all the blame.

After all if he hadn't been so busy checking his wound Patience gave him, she would have never gave up her own life to save him from the landslide. ["She… she just…"] Diligence stared at the lifeless body of his trainer. All of them by now had tears in their eyes. None of them expected this. The death of their trainer. Every Pokémon loathed the day. When their trainers passes away before they do. And it was even worse to have your trainer die because of you. Patience was used all her strength to dig up Sencia.

She was some what caught in the landslide but didn't perish. With the sadness and rage, all the frustration, the water type couldn't help herself. Diligence a bit blamed Murkrow, Charity didn't want to think about anything right now. He couldn't blame Temperance for something he couldn't think about. He didn't want to think about his friend for years was now not of this world. Patience was the only one ho tried to help Sencia, and she's become greatly wounded because of it.

She shot a glare at Temperance, he didn't blame her at all. It was only natural that she blame him. He blamed himself too.

_Everyone hates me…. And I hate myself just as much…_

* * *

"Why don't we… be alone together?"

The memory of Sencia flashed by his mind. His chicken legs were frozen and rooted in place. His wings were at his side, he was shocked and confused but mainly he was scared. Here was a boy with red hair and dark clothing. Here he was extending his hand out for the bird to grab. Temperance the Murkrow wasn't sure how to react to this. Should he grab the boy's hand? Deep down he knew he was going to suffer from heart break again.

But he just wasn't the type to be alone forever. He always needed someone there. He wanted to take the boy's offer. But he was afraid of getting hurt again. He wasn't sure if he can survive his seventh heartbreak. The day where the boy abandons him, blame him. Or most likely die from his misfortone he brings. And yet a minu-e passed and the redhead didn't not waver. From the earlier conversation he had with some girl on his pokegear. Yes, he was lonely too. Maybe desperate and that is why he was asking for company.

_I bring bad luck.. I'll hurt you in some way. And those around you. And yet you still… everything you said just now… do you really not care about my title…? The bad luck I bring to people? Especially to my owners…?_

"I need a flying type. And I pick you to help me. If you don't like me that's okay. After my missions are complete and you want to leave… that's okay too."

_leave… I don't.. I won't want to leave anymore.. All those trainers before. I never wanted to leave them! They were the ones who left me!…._ .Murkrow fought off the memory of Sencia. That was something in the past, with an new owner he can pretend it never happened. Even for a little while. Just for now. This time he had the option of leaving instead of having the boy leave him. He can avoid an heartbreak easily with this trainer. For a little while, for one last time. _I… will join you…_

Temperance placed his wing on top of the redhead's palm. The boy was a bit taken back but nodded a bit, looking awkward and reached into his pocket for a Pokéball. "Um.. Would you want a nickname?"

Temperance looked down. He can still hear Sencia's voice calling his name she gave him. He was lying to himself when he said he could forget her. He never will and honestly he never wanted to. Getting a new name felt like he was betraying her somehow. He looked up at the boy and shook his head. He didn't want a nickname. He would be fine being called Murkrow. In his mind and heart, in his very soul he will slowly discard the life and name he had of Temperance. And start anew. Heal himself and leave to live alone for the rest of his years. "Alright then…"

Murkrow snuck a glance, what he didn't know was that he would be spending the rest of his years with this boy in front of him. The boy who went by the name Silver.

_I am.. Grateful to you…_

* * *

["Is it bad to be disappointed?"]

["I don't think so but it's rude to say it out loud…"]

["He's so puny, ahaha, how is he suppose to carry Silver?"]

An Seadra. An Sneasel. An Snubull. This was the new team he now belonged to. The Seadra seemed to be the leader of the group, the Sneasel rarely left Silver's side, and the Snubull was sort of hanging around the base. He came to the conclusion that all water types are rude sassy witches. Murkrow sighed and flew up to a higher rock away from the other team members.

He was in some cave hidden by a waterfall. Apparently this is where his owner was staying. He had no family or anything. He would feel somewhat bad if he left the kid. But he had too it was him he leave Silver or Silver leave him. ["What's up with him?"] the female Seadra scoffed and moved on to one of the Dragonairs nearby. Sneasel tilted his head and jumped on the rocks to get close with the bird.

["You're not very talkative are you?"] he asked. He was small and tiny, he clung onto Silver like no tomorrow. But despite that he had see the little weasel take down an Dragonite. He knew from the start he shouldn't piss of the Pokémon off seeing how he was the closet with the redhead.

Murkrow shrugged his wings. ["I don't have anything to say."]

The Sneasel hummed to himself and took out a couple berries. He handed one to the bird and out of respect he took it. ["Then tell me what you did before you met us."]

This irked the black bird. He tried to ignore the image of Sencia incoming in his mind. ["My past is over. It's not of importance."]

["Ahah.."] Sneasel chuckled and took a bite out of the berry before standing up. Murkrow sighed gently. What the black weasel said next surprised him, making him feel happy and yet scared. ["I think you'll fit right in. _Welcome to the Team, Murkrow._"]

_I am the bad luck Pokémon. I have blood on my wings. I bring pain to others. Everyone hates me. And I hate myself. But all that doesn't matter when it comes to you. And for that, I am grateful. It truly was less lonely to be alone together…._

* * *

I was a bit shocked that no one cared about Gold and Silver coming back, so I decided to just write some filler XD then hiatus happened but I still wanted to fake out with some filler -w-~

So YAY Partners is OFF HIATUS~~~  
But slow updates .w.;;  
SO! New characters! Who were made up from the freaking spot Lol.

**Character(s)**:  
Temperance/Murkrow.  
Sencia.  
Patience.  
Chairty.  
Diligence.  
Silver.  
Queendra.  
Sneasel.  
Buru.

**Shipping(s)**: - - - - -

**Trivia:**  
-Sencia named her team using the seven vitures.  
-Murkrow had six previous owners.

**Word Count:**  
3787 Words.

**Disclaimers:**  
Sencia, Patience, Chairty, Diligence, and headcanon belongs to © Galax Canon. Galax Co.  
Temperance/Murkrow, Silver, Queendra, Sneasel and Buru belongs to © Pokemon Special, Hidenori Kasuka.  
Fanfiction belongs to © Rampage Co. Radiant Rainbow.


	20. Part Twenty, The ground is Scared

"…"

"…"

"It's okay. You can take your time."

"R-right.."

Two boys, one with pure blood red hair and another with silky black raven hair. They sat together, next to each other, half scared to death and confused. Neither of them were thinking about their ego and pride as they held each other's hands. They were no more than the age of ten or eleven. There they were, trying to understand everything the girl with white long hair had told them. Silver, the red haired one placed his hands on the nuzzle of an rather large seahorse creature. His mind was still hazed. He felt like was floating and couldn't quite grasp the situation. He needed his hands to mess with something and so he settled for petting his beloved Pokémon.

Queendra, she was an elegant sea horse-like creature. She had fluttery wing fins and a short ribbon veil on her two horns. Her eyes were with tears, she nuzzle close to the redhead wanting to feel his pulse, his heartbeat. Reassure herself he was alive in front of her right now. "So um…" Gold coughed in his fist. Feeling the coldness spread throughout his aching body. "Do you know where are… our Pokémons…?"

The girl with white long hair smiled and stood up gently. Slowly as if one little noise can make her lose her balance. She let out a soft little giggle and clasp her hands together. "Yes. I do know where each and every one of your Pokémons are at."

Silver didn't move his gaze, it was still disfocued on Queendra. He stood up and patted her closer, he didn't want to look at the Princess. Every time he did he felt something pang in his heart. In his mind. Gold weakly got up and slumped on the rocky walls. He was panting and felt like ants were furiously crawling all over his bones with each inch of a move. "Can you.. Take us to them?"

"Yes." She walked slowly towards the floating Ghost type. "Though it may take awhile. Most of them are separated."

"I see…" Gold felt his eyes dull out. All he wanted to do was sleep but he knew he couldn't. he glance at Silver, he was still standing still with his hand petting the front of Queendra's nuzzle. Slowly the cerulean blue water type wrapped her tail around him, wanting to feel him closer. Gold took this time to rest as the girl watched the two of them. Queendra made an whimper noise, and nudged Silver against his cheek. He can see her shutting her eyes tightly, he can see the tears fall down. Personally, he never liked it when she cried. Queendra brought her face towards his chest, wanting to hear his heart beating. Wanting to make sure this was real, that _he_ was real. This surprise Silver, he felt guilty and awkward. "Ne…"

He heard a whimper come from his water type. She lifted her head softly, her cold scales rubbing against his somewhat warm cheeks. Silver can only let out a weak chuckle and tried to bring her closer. He squirmed a bit in her grasp, she was holding him rather tightly. "It's okay…" He saw her eyes. They used to be an violent looking carmine color. And now with her tears and overwhelming emotions, she looked kind and peaceful her carmine colored eyes were now an dark shade of ruby. Gold turned his attention to them, hearing Silver's voice enter an new found caring tone. "I'm here…. So.. It's okay…" Silver took off his right glove, and with his pale index finger he wiped away the Queen's Tear. "I'm not… going anywhere…. Yet." unsure, he hesitate place a small kiss on her forehead.

Gold can only give a chuckle, it wasn't often at all Silver showed compassion to his Pokémons. And it was a bit funny to see him try. "Hey, what's your name?" Gold coughed but pushed himself off the wall. The girl with high pigtails looked up at him, taking a moment to hear what he had said then smiled when she understood. She went into her signature pose and placed a hand on her chest.

"I am the Princess of the White Leaves Forest. My duty is to protect the Ice Heart from all kinds of evil. _Hatoshi Dice._"

Both Silver and Queendra widen their eyes slightly at this. Quickly they separated, Queendra turned her attention towards the Froslass. Silver finally looked at the Princess, the pang in his heart and head returned. As if something hidden and blocked from his mind was banging itself to get out. Gold was minorly shocked, seeing how they originally came here for the Ice Heart. Shirona didn't say anything about a Princess.

_-Diamond Dust!-_

-You are the Pokémon of Number Six.-

-I've found you again, and I will not lose you again.-

-I want her.-

-You know me?-

-Who are you!?-

-GET AWAY FROM HER!-

-You're-

"Dice. Okay… we're just stick with Princess for now." Gold nodded to himself feeling a little behind on things. Silver looked down, he felt like he knew her somehow. The name felt like something he had heard before. But she was a Princess, he never met her as far as he knew. Exactly, who was she? The Princess started to walk them out of the cave, ignoring all the blood and frozen Zubats on the ground. Froslass calmly followed behind her, Queendra stayed close to Silver, as he walked next to Gold following the girl out of the cave.

_Rrr…..rrr….mmmmm…..drrr…._

The three humans stopped, the moment they stepped outside they felt the ground start to shake. Froslass and Queendra looked around sensing something odd in the air. Gold shivered and was too distracted by the sudden rush of sub zero winds entering his lungs. Silver and the Princess wasn't effect and therefore they looked around quickly for the source of the noise. "The ground is scared.." Silver murmured to himself.

The Princess closed her eyes. She stayed perfectly balance and didn't move an inch, slowly spreading her arms across and her legs together. The wind slowly gather around her, Froslass was just staring at the dragon type near by. Queendra had her tail wrapped around her trainer's wrist, not wanting to let go of his warm flesh. Silver scanned the area, he knew this place. This was the place where they had both died at. _-Meaning…-_ Silver looked up, his eyes widen not because he saw the cliff where they had fallen off, but because he saw something more life threatening.

**An Avalanche.**

Quickly, the Princess swift her head up towards the avalanche. She saw the white mass slowly start to pile each other and start to fall down the high cliff. The rumbling and trembling had gotten louder and stronger, she gasp and quickly took Silver's free hand. "Quickly! This way!" Silver was yanked by the surprisingly strong female, Queendra followed, her tail still around her trainer's wrist. Froslass and Gold however stood there staring at the avalanche coming down aggressively. Only, Gold was actually experiencing a memory flash, flashes of when he and Silver were falling off that same cliff. It alll passed by his mind in short quick burning flashes. "Hey! Gold! Come on!"

Froslass snapped out of it and saw the other three heading to safety. She frowned and shoved Gold, trying to snap him from his trance. When she had no luck she began to force Gold to walk and run sloppily with the others. Instead of heading to the cave, the Princess lead them to an small opening at the cliff wall. If they made it in time, the avalanche will flow in front of them and not take their lives. "Hurry!" Silver panted, his bones were aching and his lungs were burning from pain. Being the first ones to run, they made it to the clearing in time. The air around them started to feel pressured and thick, the fear started to rise up in the throats of the humans. The piles of fresh snow above them were like boulders of white death. It made the walls around them shake and tremble, it made the air rush out and weigh down on them.

Queendra peeked behind her as the other two ran to the edge of the wall. She saw Gold and Froslass lagging behind and the snow coming down faster than they were running. _-They won't make it!-_ She couldn't, she had just gotten her trainer back, she couldn't make him turn around and help Gold. But she didn't want to let go. She feared if she did she would never get the chance to hold his hand again. If she let go now, would she be able to come back and hold his hand again? Will she ever feel his warmth again? If she let go now. If she let him go now, her heart ached and feared at the thought she might never be able to grab Silver's hand again. Her grip on him tighten making the redhead look back at her. "Ack.. Kingdra wh-Ah! GOLD!"

Silver's eyes widen to see how far the other two were and how close the snow was getting. His feets stopped however the Princess yanked him to the wall. "No! wait, Gold's still behind!" Silver tried to yank back his arm from the girl, but she wouldn't budge her grip at all. She gave him concerned stone eyes. It was clear she wasn't going to let him go. "Wha.." Silver looked back, his hair fluttering in the icy winds. He saw Gold coughing violently from the cold pressure air, he was slowing down and getting weaker by the second. At the sight of this, Silver gave an desperate silent whimper that went unheard to all but one water type. Quickly meny memories passed him by, it was all too surreal. The ice and danger, the fear in his thorat begging to be relwase in a scream. He remembered the time at the lake of Rage. When the ice block at hit his back. When they both drowned in the icy lake. When the Masked Man would torture him and Blue. He felt his throat get eager, he wanted to scream, to yell. He wanted the fear that froze his legs to disappear. And yet he still couldn't find his voice anywhere.

Queendra glance at Silver, that moment she saw his eyes she felt a surge go through her spine. The look in his eyes spoke an command he was unable to shout out. _-As a Pokémon, I want to stay by my Trainer's side for as long as I can.-_ Queendra released her grip on Silver's wrist. _-As a tamed pocket monster, I have to obey the wishes of my Trainer. Cradle to Grave.-_ the wave that went through her spine grew into courage. She swiftly dashed over near the Avalanche, she didn't leave the mark where it was protected. She inhaled sharply and as fast and quick as she can she shot out an Hydro Pump, trying to get the Avalanche to bump and make an archway.

Froslass saw what she was doing and grabbed on Gold's shoulders. She gave him one more shoved and stuck out her hands to help Queendra make the bump stronger and longer giving Gold more time to run towards the other two. The ice and water collided, creating an protection shield that Gold had got inside just _barely._ quickly, Silver held out his hand for Gold to grab onto. The black haired Hatcher was coughing into one hand, his eyes were barely open but he still saw the pale hand stretching out for him. Without hesitance and little energy, he grabbed onto Silver's hand and let his knees buckle inwards. The redhead yanked Gold towards him and the Princess, making him slide a bit and curl up against the wall in between them.

_DRRRRRR RRRRRRRR MMRRRRRRMMMMMM_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The Princess and Silver yelp out as the boulders of snow smashed against the ground. Queendra and Froslass were thrown back from the impact. Tiny ice shards were splatter all across and made tiny cuts against any skin that wasn't covered. It was like an explosion of sub zero icy wind bashing against the three humans. Both Dice and Silver covered Gold, knowing out of the three of them he wouldn't last three seconds in that kind of cold weather. The ground bounce throwing them both off balance and falling to their rears. The rumbles were loud enough to make them deaf and the trembling made their own hearts stop beating and their blood jumping everywhere. It was worse then rains of thunder storms. Silver only hoped it would end soon.

* * *

_Dddrrrrrrrrrrr…. Rrrrrrrrrrruuuummmm mmrrrrrrrrmmmm_

["What on snow…"] Snowflake stopped walking. She felt the fresh snow below her paws start to shake. Sneasel's ears lifted up as he heard a faint rumbling sound coming closer to them. Confusion dwelled on the ice type's face. She looked around her paws and the ground, trying to see what was happening, what was the sounds. Why was the ground shaking?

_Dddrrrr__**rrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm rrRRRRRRRM**_

["What the…"] She looked up towards the ground in front of her, she kept looking ahead until she saw snow starting to shake, snow starting to jump up from the ground. She quickly gave a loud fearful gasp. ["RUN!"]

Sneasel was still confused, he looked in front of him to the Glaceon with confusion. ["What?!"]

["AVALANCHE!"] Snowflake screamed at him. She heard the dark type gasp and start to scurry. She forced the fear out of her legs and began to run ahead of him, praying the caves were nearer than she remembered. The dark green ice type yelped when he saw boulders of snow heading their way from behind and from the sides. He lowered his back to gain more speed however with his broken claw it was almost near impossible to have the same amount of balance to run in full speed. It took all his strength not to trip over his own claw feets. Snowflake on the other hand was running so fast, her legs were a blur in the snow. She snuck a glance behind her to see if the rodent was still near her. When she saw his difficulties in running and was lagging behind she widen her eyes and slowed down. ["HEY! HURRY IT UP, YOU CAN DIE IN THAT AVANLACHE YOU KNOW!"]

Sneasel angry marked and shut his eyes to scream back at her over the thunderous rumbling sounds. ["DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!"]

Snowflake growled and shut her jaw tightly. She went in a sitting position to stop herself from running anymore. She cried out to her twisted ankle and cut up leg when she did but breathed through the pain. Inhaling the cold winds around her, she felt fear start to dash back in her bones. The noises were louder and the snow was getting way to close for comfort. She release her breath in front of Sneasel's pathway, creating an pure icy path for him to slide on. ["Whoa!"] Sneasel was taken back but nodded and tried to gain back the lost speed. Yanking his claws down, he gain an super boost. Snowflake can see the cave nearby. Once the ice path was starting to curve she stopped and hoped on it to try and catch up with the Sneasel. Snowflake tried to dig up some anger in order to ignore the piles of snow being much to close. Once close enough, Snowflake inhaled once more and continued the ice path to swirl around and enter the cave. ["Snowflake! Hurry!"]

She can hear the ice behind her shatter from the rough impact of the piles of snow coming up close. She felt rush of sub zero wind give her a somewhat boost. Tiny ice shards were cutting her fur and made her wince with pain. Despite all this she didn't stop her Ice Beam attack. ["SNOWFLAKE!"] Sneasel had turned around and saw the piles of snow about to suck the Glaceon in. he tripped due to the sudden rocks and rolled over violently, giving himself more cuts and bruises from the rocky ground. Sneasel was in the cave, however. Snowflake was sucked into the avalanche and was carried for an short amount of time towards the cave. ["Aaahhh!"] ["SNOWFLAKE!"]

_**RRRUUmmmMMMMMRRMMMMmmmmmm**_

The ground jumped and shook violently. The caves sounded as if millions of thunders just strike and was now echoing forever long. Slowly, the murderous sounds quiet down. The avalanche was settling down and had already blocked the exit. Sneasel laid on the ground, his body ache and refused to get up. He couldn't even twitched his claws. The dull aching pain was shooting up and down throughout his blood system. The only thing he could have done was open his eyes and watch the snowy dusty area clear up. Once it did Sneasel widen his eyes as he saw Snowflake half stuck in the piles of snow, and half hanging unconscious with blood dripping from her paws and staining the white around her waist.

Her bangs like features were hanging loose and swayed slightly. Her right paw was completely hanging down as her left paw was bent. The elbow part on the snow and the paw part just loose in the air. From her mid section she was still inside the snow and blood was spreading around the snow. Turning it into an ruby color. She was completely unconscious for the time being and made no sign of life. With Sneasel's vision getting blurry it was hard for him to tell if she was breathing or not. ["Hh…."] he couldn't make an sound.

Everything was breathless. There wasn't enough strength in him to say a word. He figured, one second couldn't hurt. One second of resting wouldn't hurt anyone. Sneasel closed his eyes and counted up to five. However his eye lids were so heavy, he couldn't open them back up again. _-Uhgh.. N-no… I cant… I feel like my mind is swaying in the air… come on.. Wake up. Wake up… come on.. We have to find… si… silv… er…_

His claw relax.

A couple minutes had passed of silence.

Sneasel then felt something faint. An ominous wind passed him by. With his eyes closed, all he could see was darkness. His spine chilled up, and his fur spike straight. This wind he felt wasn't one he wanted to be near with. It felt so lonely, so cold. An darkness kind of cold. Sneasel force his eyes opened, he saw something passed him, a shadow. The blurred up vision cleared little by little. Something dark was near Snowflake. Getting more aware from the sudden concern he felt, he saw a Haunter. A Haunter was shoveling some of the ice around the ice type's waist away. _-Is he… here to help…?-_

The Haunter slowly dragged the Glaceon towards the ground. She had multiple cuts and looked as if she wouldn't be able t walk for awhile. Sneasel mentally felt relieved that someone else was here to help them. He knew he was passed beyond his limit and forcing himself anymore woud most likely end his heart and time on this earth. ["You don't…"] Sneasel's ears perked at Haunter's voice. ["**You don't know how long I've waited to collect you."]**

An tiny wave of deathly wind passed throughout the cave. As if the Ghost type just released a seal of power of some sort. At the sound of voice Sneasel felt terrified. He heard Snowflake give a slight grunt. A whimper. ["Knightwalker Snowflake. Your time on this earth has come to an fitting end."]

Sneasel snapped opened his eyes for many reasons. ["Hh…hh…"] his voice was still lost unfortunately. He tried to move but that was out of the question as well. He watch Haunter place his giant dark purple hand on Snowflake's head. It was so big tat Snowflake's entire face was masked with it. She grunted again and twitched her body a bit more. _-This guy did NOT come here to help us at all!-_

["**Dream Eater.**"]

At the moment those words escape his mouth. An carmine colored ghost glow appeared around Snowflake. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Snowflake's glittery eyes came be seen snapping open between the fingers of the Haunter. ["Grk..! GACK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"] her body jumped, her paws were kicking, she tried to get free but her lower waist was completely shut off. She couldn't not move that much, just helplessly fail around. ["GACK! HAUNT… AAAAHHH! Wh-what are you doing?!"]

["A Pokémon unable to use it's legs is a dead Pokémon. And you are a special Pokémon. I want to be the one who turns in your soul."] Haunter chuckled lightly and continued his dream eater attack. Sneasel made a little twitch but the best he can do was watch the girl get the life literally sucked out of her. She kept grunting and failing. It was obvious her energy was dying out fast. ["H-Haunt… aahh! Stop it! I'm not para… paralyzed!"]

["But you are."]

["Gaack! Ahh… hahhh!… t-the Princess sh-she can… heh.."]

["Cannot heal Pokémons. You know that Snowflake. At least not to this extent of damage."]

Snowflake tried to get her head free from his hand and grip. She grunted with slight tears in her voice when it failed again. ["H-haunt..! Let me go damnit!"]

A sigh came from the Ghost Type. He gripped his fingers on her skull calmly. ["I dislike it when my souls still fight back pointlessly."] He swiftly lifted her up, making her yelped from the sudden shift in her spine. He then turned around slowly and let her drop harshly on her back. There was a swift line that went between her eyes and a loud _Snap!_

["Gk.. GA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAACKK!**"] Sneasel shut his eyes as she landed on the ground. Snowflake's paws swayed and fell to the side, she was now twitching from the pain that was jolting throughout her bones. Haunter chuckled lightly and moved closer to her. ["If you weren't paralyzed then, you are now."] She grunted angrily at him and shot a glare. Haunter simply smiled deviously and clapped his hands together softly. _Clap._

_Clap._

_**Clap.**_

* * *

_Beep…_

Explotaro shook his head. He blinked his eyes and set his chin back down on top of his paws. His only job was to stay there and make the other two warm. Or at least keep them alive. He knew his heat wouldn't be enough for Sintaro, it wouldn't warm her up like she needs to be it would burn her up instead. They needed to get out of here, a Fire Type's warmth isn't the same as the Sun's warmth. Eventually Sintaro would die from either the coldness or his fire warmth. His flames would burn her inside out or the weather will freeze and shatter her.

_Beep…_

The fire starter squeezed his eyes. He tried, he tried to block out the noises in his head. The memory he wanted to forget at least just for today. Just for as long as he was here in this waste land. He grunted a little and shifted. Ataro was on his back resting and healing his spine with the warmth he gave off. Sintaro wasn't moving much now, he wanted to worry but he was too busy trying to avoid the moment was pounding his way back out. Gyarados was going in circles, making sure no one tried to attack them, not now not yet. Explotaro sighed and suddenly felt one moment of peace. Closing his eyes. And for the second time that day regretted the action terribly.

_Beep…._

"Ne… Explotaro."

For the second time that day. Explotaro felt his mind go blank the moment he blinked his eyes. He felt all his pain and worries just vanish in the air.

_"What…. What does it feel like to be free…?"_

And burst into flames around him.

_**"I'm scared."**_

* * *

_**Disclaimers:**__  
White Leaves Forest Guardians and GalaxCanon belongs to © Galax Co.  
Gold & Silver + Their Pokémons belongs to © PokéSpe (Pokémon Special) Hidenori Kusaka. (Illustrated by Yamamoto Satoshi & Mato)  
Pokémon belongs to © Tajiri Satoshi. (Developed by Game Freak. Published and Owned by Nintendo.)  
Queendra's nickname belongs to © *Eifi-Copper  
Fanfiction & Plot Details belongs to © Radiant Rainbow. Rampage Co._

**Groups.**

Feraligatr, Utaro & Sheer.

Explotaro, Sintaro, Ataro & Gyarados.

Silver, Gold, Princess, Froslass & Queendra.

Sneasel & Snowflake. (Haunter)

Pichuu, Glacier & Marill.

Politaro & Ursaring

Togetaro & Mantaro.


End file.
